


Forbidden

by AngelBaby76, TotidemVerbis



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Violence, Angel/Human Relationships, Angelic Grace, Big Brother Dean, Blood and Torture, Demon Blood Addiction, Demon Deals, Domestic Castiel, Domestic Dean, Domestic Fluff, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hurt Sam Winchester, Jealous Dean Winchester, Protective Dean Winchester, Psychological Torture, Sam - Freeform, Sam Winchester's Demonic Powers, Sexual Tension, Threesome - F/M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-18 17:08:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 34
Words: 78,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3577296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelBaby76/pseuds/AngelBaby76, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotidemVerbis/pseuds/TotidemVerbis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a tale of an angel named Castiel who comes to find himself longing for a human girl. Having plucked her from an abusive situation, Castiel comes to find the Winchesters. After her ordeal, the girl is frightened, not saying much to anyone. When Sam calls in his friend, a fellow hunter, she provides Mikalea with the courage to face what is about to partake. For little does she know, Mikalea is in danger for something she has yet to commit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Characters

**Lucy Richards:**

Once hunted with the Winchesters, now on her own. Until she gets a call from Sam Winchester asking her to help them on a case. Reluctantly she agrees.

**Mikalea Williams:**

Typical mid twenties young woman who loves partiers and her friends. Works in a diner and struggles daily to make ends met. When a mysterious stranger shows up one day, her life is suddenly turned upside down.

 

**Dean Winchester:**

Dealing with the aftermath of his time in hell. Self proclaimed ladies man that doesn't ever thing he'll be tamed.

 

**Sam Winchester:**

Keeps a very dark secret from his brother. Not much is known what Sam did during the time Dean was in hell, but its a secret that will threaten their brotherhood.

 

 

**Castiel:**

Rescuse Mikalea from the diner when she is attacked and takes her to the Winchesters with little to say on who she is or why she's being hunted.

**Balthazar:**

Appears not long after Castiel rescues Mikalea and the mystery on why he's so interested in this young woman will shock everyone to the core.

**Michael:**

Arch Angel who is over protective of Mikalea.

 

 


	2. My People Skills Suck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikalea is surprised by a mysterious man who shows up in her diner.

A pair of cobalt blue eyes watched the girl as she moved from table to table. She was petite, a small frame and light  blonde hair that fell down in waves. This was the girl. He had orders to protect this woman, for reasons he was never told. All that was said to him, “Make sure no harm comes to her.”

She had a very beautiful smile, but he noticed it did not seem to touch her green eyes. The smile was a mask, for this man could see into her soul. What had once been a bright cheery yellow, was known a very dark gray. What ever had happened to this girl, made her very sad. He had been watching her for a while now and just wished he would see that beautiful smile of hers again.

“Is that not very good coffee? I can make another pot for you.”

  
He turned his head and looked at her, a smile on his face. 'No..thanks.” He took a sip, the smile still on his face. “Thank you Mikalea.”She looked puzzled for a moment and he pointed to her name tag. “That's what it says on your tag.”

She laughed, a true smile on her face. “It's been a long day. Is that going to be it for you then?”

“Just the coffee, thank you.” His gaze slid over to a man who was sitting at the bar. He was a big man, a tattered trucker's cap on his head. He noticed the way he watched Mikalea as she went behind the bar. He could sense something was about to happen.

Mikalea was busy with the trucker, that she didn't recognize the danger, or the way the trucker looked at her. Instead, her focus was on the man sitting in the booth. What a strange man he was.

He never once took off that tan trench coat of his, what was he some kind of business man? She didn't see a briefcase. Mikalea did have to admit, the man was very nice looking, handsome even. His dirty blonde hair was unkempt, but on him it was adorable. This was the fifth night in a row that he showed up like clock work. He always ordered a cup of coffee and that was it.

She smiled as she opened the bakery display and took out a plate. She turned and opened the fridge and took out the can of whipped cream and placed a little on the top. She grabbed a fork and walked over to his table. “Hey, I know you always ordered just coffee, but I just made this pie and wanted to see what you though?”

He looked up and noticed the woman standing before him. He titled his head. “I only have money for coffee.” His voice was low and she shivered as his blue eyes locked onto hers. She felt pressure in her head, feeling her vision swim for a moment.

Mikalea managed a smile, still feeling the pressure in her head. “It's no problem, it's on me.” She slid the chair out across from him and sat down. “So..you've been my customer for five days now. You know my name, but I don't know yours.”

“Castiel.”

She reached across the table and extended her hand. “Castiel, nice to meet you.” When he touched his hand into hers, Mikalea almost yanked hers back. When their skin touched, she felt electricity snake up her arm. Tingles erupted along her scalp, goose bumps exploded along her arms. She looked down at the pie that he wasn't even touching. “IF you don't want it...”

Castiel have her a smile, but it almost seemed robotic. Something about the way he just stared at her, was a little unerving. Mikalea felt her hear hammer in her chest as she realized how stupid this was. She didn't know this man. For all she knew, he could be some serial killer. I mean, after all, what sane person wore a trench coat? Who wore those anymore.

“I wear it because it keeps me warm and I like it.”

Mikalea was startled out of her thoughts when Castiel spoke. Her heart stopped for a beat, ice ran in her veins. “Oh...” was all she could manage.

He reached out and put his hand over hers and she tried to pull it back. “Do not be afraid, Mikalea Williams. I am an angel of the Lord.”

Mikalea finally freed and struggled to get up from the chair. This guy was starting to really scare her. From the look on his face, he truly believed what he was telling her. “I..I have to get back to work.”

She quickly walked behind the counter and over to the carafe of coffee. She chanced a look over to see that the creepy man in the trench coat was leaving. “Hey, you OK?”

Mikalea turned to see her co worker and gave him a smile. “I'm OK James, thanks.”

James Miller looked towards the door and watched as the man in the trench coat left. “He's kinda creepy, ain't he?”

Mikalea kept her focus on the pot, sticking a fresh carafe under it. “Yeah.”

“Do you want me to walk you to your car after your shift?”

Mikalea turned to James. “NO..that's OK>”

Oh how she wished she took James up on that offer. As she stepped out into the inky night, she tightened her red waist coat tighter around her. Her car was just across the parking lot, but to her, it might have been on the moon. Her breath puffed out before, casting a white mist into the stale, cold air. She shivered as her fingers slid into the pocket, trying to find her keys. A noise behind her made her stop and she slowly turned her head.

She let out a rush of air as she noticed nothing was behind her. She laughed off her nervousness and she took out her keys. As she was about to push the unlock button, she heard the sound again. This time closer. She turned around and let out a scream as she saw the man behind her.

It was the trucker that she had waited on earlier that night. She put her hands up to stop him “Stop..right there..I have a gun in my purse.”

The man laughed. 'Oh, that ain't gonna stop me honey.”

It must have been a trick of the light, but Mikalea could have sworn his eyes slid a deep, black color. She tried to move away from the car, but the trucker was faster.

She was shoved up against the car and screamed as the door handle painfully jabbed her in the back. Her scream was cut off as the man grabbed her by the throat, squeezing it tight. Her fingers desperately clawed at the man's hands. She didn't noticed that she had broken a nail in the fight. The man lifted her up off her feet and with a flick of his wrist, threw her over the car. She landed with a painful thud on the pavement, feeling the pain in her shoulder.

She tried to get onto her feet before the man came around the car, but she was shocked to find him already dragging her by her hair. She kicked and screamed as she yelled for anyone to come help her. She was silenced to a punch to the nose.

She saw stars explode behind her eyes and she let out a small groan. She heard a loud, roar in her ears and as it intensified, she grabbed her ears. She screamed as she was certain her head would explode with the tremendous pressure. Above all the noise, she could have sworn she heard a voice in her ear.

  
“Close your eyes Mikalea.” The voice was deep and musical, soothing her.

She felt a sudden urge to do with what that voice was telling her. She squeezed her eyes shut tight as she pushed her hands tighter into her ears.

She let out a scream as he felt someone touching her and she slowly opened her eyes. When she did, she quickly moved back from the man in the trench coat. “W...what?” She stammered, her eyes wide. The man stood up to his full height and noticed two huge, black, shiny wings that were stretched out on either side of his body. She must have hit her head.

He extended his hand down to her. “Mikalea. We must go. They found out that you are here and you are in danger.”

Mikalea shook her head, moving away from him. She staggered to her feet. “Are you kidding me?” She noticed the man that had attacked her lying on the ground. His eyes had been burned out of their sockets, smoke billowing from him. “After what you did to him? No way...”

Castiel tilted his head and stared at her, his blue eyes locked on hers. She felt the shiver run through again and had to break the gaze. He took a step and she put her hands out in front of her. She let out a scream as he reached for her, touching her.

Her eyes were closed tightly as he came towards her. When he touched her, she felt pressure radiated through her body. Suddenly, she was warm. And there was music blaring on a radio and two male voices.

Her eyes snapped open and when they did, she let out an ear piercing scream. What had been a parking lot, was now the back seat of a car. She must have passed out, yeah, that's it.

When she screamed, the driver let out a yell. “Son of a bitch!” The car jerked to the left and then the backend fishtailed to the right as he skidded to a halt. “What the hell?”

Mikalea had been ready the moment the car lost control for a moment. She reached into her pocket and took out a canister and held it up to the front of the car. The two men had turned to look at the new comer, when a spray hit them both in the eye.

The driver let out a roar of pain as he fumbled to get the car door open. “God dammit Cass!” he stumbled as he found his way to the hood.

Castiel walked up to the driver and placed his hands on his forehead. “I'm sorry Dean. I should have announced I was coming.” He turned his head to see that Mikalea had took off running. “I should go get her.”

Dean Winchester sighed and leaned over and placed his hands on his knees. “Holy shit..what the hell was that?” He looked up to see his brother in a fit of laughter. His face was red and he was bent over, trying to catch his breath.

There was a loud scream as Castiel approached with the girl. He had her around the waist and she was kicking and screaming. Castiel placed his finger on her forehead and her screams were cut off as she slumped to the ground.

Dean straightened up. “Should have done that in the first place.”

Castiel glared at Dean. “Well excuse me..my “people”,” Castiel opened and closed his fingers. “Are rusty, so bite me.”

Sam chuckled and helped Castiel put the girl in the back seat of the Impala. “So..Cass..what do we have here?”

 


	3. Winchesters!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy gets an unexpected call from a voice from the past and is annoyed that they once again call her into their lives.

The zombie went back into his coffin with something between a screech and a hiss, and Lucy Richards curled her lip once the thing was nailed down. She shouldn’t call him a thing. The zombie used to be sixteen year old Jeremy Lewis, and those gangly limbs were really hard to catch as he sprinted throughout the cemetery. She crawled up out of the grave, frowned at the bloody ripped mess at the bottom of her tee shirt, and glared over at the small grouping of three teenagers. Yeah, Jeremy was their friend and they thought witchcraft was a good idea to bring him back. They’re just dumb kids. They’re not evil. So she’s not going to be killing anyone else tonight. Normally witches, people who practice witchcraft, don’t get a pass. Especially after necromancy. She can’t really blame the kids for making one mistake that they probably didn’t think was going to work anyway; people do strange things when they’re grieving. That doesn’t mean she can’t scare the pants off them though. A hunter’s life is grim, and she needs to get her kicks where she can.

“Alright, boys. Now what are you gonna do?” She propped her hands on her hips and made sure that the old green jacket she was wearing spread open at the move. Let the kiddies get a look at the machete strapped to her thigh and the gun holsters. They need the fear of God put into them. Or a good kick in the ass.

“F-f-f-fill in the gr-grave,” the oldest one said. He’s the only one that can legally drive but none of them have yet to grow facial hair. Huh. They can’t grow a beard but they can raise the dead. Kids these days.  
  


“And?” she prompted.

  
  


“Never attempt witchcraft again?” a second one asked. The third kid looked ready to pass out. Now that would make her day. Er, night.

“There’s a good boy. Now start shoveling!” The three teens nearly tripped all over each other trying to get to the shovels, and Lucy ducked her head so that her hair would hide her grin. Can’t let a smile ruin her scary hard-ass routine. Her phone started ringing, totally interrupting her post-hunt high, and she moved down a few headstones before answering. Far enough away that she can’t be heard but can still see the little zombie makers.

“Richards! What can I do ya for?” She was prodding above her hipbone as she spoke, and she frowned down at the deep cut. Since when do zombies carry pocket knives? She never saw that in a Romero flick.

“Hi, Lucy.” Deep voice? Sounds like a kicked puppy dog? Can only be one person!

“Hiya, Sam. Business or _pleasure_?” she purred. She could hear shuffling over the phone and loud laughter (that’s Dean), and she pulled an old bandana out of her pocket to mop up the blood on her midsection. Oh, ew, that one’s gonna need stitches.

“We need your help.” That sentence from any other hunter just means that they need help on a hunt that’s probably gonna get a little messy. That sentence from a Winchester? She better get out her bullet proof vest and rain boots. You don’t wanna know what the rain boots are for. She’s still trying to repress that particular memory. Winchesters.

“One day, Sammy boy, you’re gonna give me a different answer. And then you and I are gonna have a lot of fun.” She listened to him stammer and try to come up with something to say for just a moment before taking pity on the poor guy. “What have y’all gotten into now?”

“Cas showed up with this girl, and we need a place to lay low. Just until we figure things out.” Lucy pinched the bridge of her nose as she stuffed the bloody bandana back into her pocket, and she barked at the teenagers to shovel faster. One of them actually fell over, and that helped her impending headache. Just a little.

“Please tell me that your angel buddy didn’t kidnap some poor girl.” She hasn’t actually met Castiel, but she’s heard a lot about him. Mostly from Sam, but she picks up big bro’s mutterings from the other end of the line from time to time. Apparently, the angel isn’t so good with…people.

“He saved her,” Sam said slowly. It sounded more like a question to her.

“Saved her by kidnapping her?” There was a quick sigh over the phone, and Lucy resisted the urge to kick a headstone out of sheer frustration. The things these boys get into. “Okay, never mind, don’t answer that. He saved her, and that’s all that matters. Is she a civilian?”

“Uh, yeah, I think so.” Sam sounds like he’s fighting back laughter, and she can hear Dean grumbling louder than the Impala’s engine in the background. “She pepper sprayed Dean.”

“Oh, yeah, laugh it up!” Dean yelled as Sam and Lucy laughed at his expense. Oh, she shouldn’t laugh this much until after she stitches herself up. Still, civilian or not, she already likes this girl. Anyone that pepper sprays Dean Winchesters goes right to the top of her “Favorite People Ever” list.

“So, she’s freaked out of her mind? Okay. I’m guessing you want to bring her to the cabin?” The cabin belonged to her dad, and now it belongs to her. It’s not the greatest thing in the world, but it’s home. It’s safe. Protected against all kinds of supernatural creatures.

“If you don’t mind.” Sam always sounds so polite, such perfect little manners. It’s hard to believe that he can cut off a dude’s head in one swing, until you get a look at his biceps.

“Why not Bobby’s?” Bobby Singer is the Winchester’s usual go-to. Lucy is more like an in-the-area person or a backup plan.

“Bobby’s out on a hunt, said to call you.”

“Remind not to play poker with the ol’ geezer anymore.” Bobby’s not out on a hunt; she talked to him this morning before the zombie hunt, and he was sitting on his ass at home. She knows what this is all about. She lost at last month’s poker game, so now the Winchesters are being shuffled to her. Her and Bobby are gonna have words over this.

“What?”

“Nothing. Look, I’m about an hour away from the cabin. I’ll be there, and I’ll get some rooms ready. Does the angel need a separate room?” The three teenagers are covered in dirt and sweat, and it serves them right. This is a vintage ACDC shirt. Note to self, start packing those solid colored shirts that she can get in packs from Wal-Mart. She’s lost too many good shirts to the life.

“No, he’ll be fine. Thanks, Lucy. We owe you one.” He sounds so sincere, but Dean’s loud snort is kinda ruining the moment. Then again, Dean’s good at ruining the moment. Lucy would hit him more, but he sure does have a pretty face.

“I’m holding you to that, Sam. Haul ass before something else goes wrong.” She ended the call and went to put her phone in her pocket, remembered the bloody bandana, and switched it to the other pocket. She should have been a teacher. Or a librarian. Maybe an accountant. Something with less blood.

“Alright, boys! Finish up and get your asses home! If I have to come back here, I’m digging graves for all of you!” She paused long enough to watch their faces pale under streaks of dirt and then she started power walking through the cemetery. Okay, time to make a mental list.

  1. Get to the Jeep

  2. Go to cabin

  3. Clean and stitch wound

  4. Make up bed for kidnap victim

  5. Curse Winchesters for bringing her into another mess

  6. Find rain boots (just in case)




Lucy eased into her Jeep with a quiet groan, kinda like a zombie, and slumped over the steering wheel. All she wants is a bed and a nap, but there’s no time for that. She’ll be lucky if she has time to scarf down some of that left-over pizza, that definitely doesn’t look fuzzy in places, before Hurricane Winchester hits. Know what? She’s not even going to do this for those two, or their angel. She’s gonna do it for the girl who’s apparently been plucked out of her everyday life and thrown into a world of monsters. Also, being surrounded by guys after being kidnapped is probably terrifying. Maybe Lucy can be a friendly face? She’ll go along with this, for the girl’s sake.


	4. I thought I was Doing the Right Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel is over come with his emotion on saving Mikalea, not sure why he did what he did.

 

He walked across the empty parking lot, his jacket popped up at the collar. His stride told everyone around him that he was not to be messed with. He heard the music from the bar getting louder and he looked back behind him. Someone came stumbling out of the bar, trying to light a cigarette, but failed miserably. From the swaying he was doing, it was going to be a long night.

Troy Evans turned his attention back to his car as he reached inside his jacket, when he heard a sound behind him. He stopped and turned his head to see nothing but the dark parking lot. A few lights from the street lamp and the bar washed the parking lot in yellows and blues. Aside from that, it was pitch black. Parking this far away didn't seem so bad in the daytime. Now, Troy wished he had parked closer to the bar.  
  
After determining that there was no threat, he turned back to his Mustang. He heard the noise again. He quickly spun around, frantically looking for the source of the sound. He spun around as the noise moved. First it was ahead of him, in a second it was behind him. He couldn't believe how fast this thing was.  
  
“WHO'S THERE!” he yelled.  
  
There was no answer, no sound, except for Troy's heaving breathing. When he turned back around, he came face to face with a man. Troy couldn't believe his eyes as the man stood there, his arms to his side, huge dark blue wings stretched behind his back. This had to be some kind of hallucination. Damn, he had to lay off those mushrooms.  
  
He went to scream, but the man grabbed him by the throat, lifting him up off the ground. Troy struggled, his feet kicking thin air. The man flicked his wrist and a silver blade slid into his palms. He thrust the knife up impaling it into the flesh just below the chin.  
  
Troy let out a scream as his body convulsed. His skin glowed blue and sparks erupted from his mouth as he convulsed in the man's arms.  
  
***  
  
By the time Lucy got home, the sun was beginning to make its appearance for the day. After a good night's rain, the day promised to be crystal clear.  
  
She went to the store and grabbed a few things this girl might like, but she had no clue if she got it right or not. So, she got the basics. Hair brush and toiletries. She figured once they girl woke up, they could go shopping.  
  
Lucy smiled and sat in a chair on the porch, placing her feet up on the railing. She took a sip of her coffee, studying the driveway. She knew the way Dean drove, they would be here in less than two hours.

  
  
She laughed as she thought back to Sam telling her that the girl had pepper-sprayed Dean. Oh to have seen that! She loved the guys, but she knew Dean could be a little, much. A little smart-mouthed, a little stubborn and brash. Any girl who could put him in his place was worth having as a friend.  
  
She was about to take another sip of her coffee, when her cell phone began to ring. She picked it off the patio table to see it was Bobby. “On a hunt? Huh?”  
  
“Sorry girl, but got to have some down time.” Bobby's gruff voice came over the line. “Listen...are the boys there yet?”  
  
Lucy pinched the bridge between her nose, feeling a massive headache coming on. She really needed a vacation. “Yeah, about that. Have you talked to  _your_  boys? Do you know what kind of mess they are in right now?”  
  
“That's why I'm calling.”  
  
Lucy straightened her body up, hearing the tone in Bobby's voice. She knew Bobby her whole life, thanks to her Dad. Bobby and her Dad were very good friends and he had become an uncle to her. “Bobby...what is it?”  
  
“I was doing some research and I found some interesting things.”  
  
Lucy rolled her eyes. “Just tell me, Bobby.”  
  
“There have been some murders. So far, three people have showed up dead. Eyes burned out, the whole nine yards.”  
  
“Demons?”  
  
“Not sure. But the latest one was just a few hours ago. Funny enough, near you. Can you round up the boys and go have a look at the morgue?”  
  
Lucy sighed and rolled her eyes. So much for her nap. “You are going to owe me big time, Bobby.” Funny. That was the second time she had to say that this evening.  
  


* * *

  
  
The only sound in the car, was the powerful engine as it sped down the roadway. Sam turned in his seat to face Castiel, his eyes slid over to the girl who was slumped up against the window.  
  
“So...what happened back there, Cas?”  
  
Castiel turned his face from the girl who was slumped against the door. When Sam addressed him, he half smiled. “I thought I was doing the right thing.”  
  
Dean looked into the rear view mirror. “Who is she?”  
  
“Her name is Mikalea Williams. I have been ordered to make sure she's safe.”  
  
Dean looked at Sam, than back into the mirror. “Whose orders?”  
  
“I'm not at liberty to say, Dean. My orders were to make sure no harm came to her.”  
  
“So,” Sam shifted in his seat. “You kidnapped this girl?”  
  
“She's not a kid, Sam. I did not  _kid_ nap her.”  
  
Dean looked over at Sam and shook his head. Dean had a personal relationship with Cas. After all, he did pluck Dean from the bowels of hell. But one thing that frustrated them both, his lack of culture references. “So...what happened?” Dean repeated the question. He wanted to get to the bottom of why this girl was in their car.  
  
“Demons were stalking her. At the diner she worked at. Then one night, it attacked her.”  
  
“Why were demons after her Cas?” Sam looked over at Dean who had a worried look on his face. If demons were after her, what else was? What kind of mess did Cas get them into?  
  
“I was never told the reason why I had to protect her.” Cas turned his head to look at Mikalea, studying her. “I just go on orders.” Castiel noticed Dean's posture. He had one hand on the steering wheel, his body slumped towards the door. His jaw clenched. “You're angry.”  
  
Dean turned his head to see Castiel had his hands on the back of the seat, leaning forward. “Well...yeah...Cas...I'm kinda peeved here. I mean...you drop this...” Dean turned his head to look at Mikalea. “This girl...in our laps and expect us to just “Go on your Orders?”  
  
“She's important, Dean.”  
  
“Says who?” Dean muttered.  
  
“I'm not at..”  
  
“Liberty to say, yeah, yeah.” Done with the conversation, he leaned forward and turned up the music.  
  
Cas turned his head to look at Mikalea again. For so long he had been following her, that he seemed to know her every move. He learned what made her laugh, what made her sad. Cas was troubled when Mikalea was devastated by her mother's death. Mikalea never knew her father; he was never in the picture. Cas sensed her pain but didn't know how to fix her. And how he did want to fix her. He just wanted to hear her laugh one more time. The sound was always so jovial. But, Mikalea had nothing to smile about in the past year. All because of one person.  
  
His name had been Justin and he worked at a mechanic shop. The relationship had been great at first, until Mikalea moved in with him. Cas had orders to not ever interfere in human relations, his job was to watch afar. When Justin hit her one evening, Castiel broke the rules. He approached Justin at his car, seeing the evil that was truly inside of him. He had been possessed in order to get to Mikalea. Justin wasn't that big of an influence, so no one missed him when he disappeared. Everyone just assumed that he had moved on, much to the relief of everyone in town.  Castiel watched as Mikalea lost her spirit in that year and he wished he could heal her. Affairs of the heart was one thing his Grace couldn't fix.  
  


* * *

  
Lucy must have dozed off in the patio chair, because a low rumble caused her to jerk. She hit her elbow on the arm of the chair and cursed the Winchester name. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and stood up from the chair. She put her hands on her lower back and stretched, feeling the soreness. A smile slid across her face. Maybe she could talk Sam into a massage.  
  
She noticed a glimmer and turned her head to see that sunlight had glinted off a wind shield. A black, dusty classic Chevy came around the corner. With a squeak of the brakes, the car stopped just behind her Jeep.  
  
She placed her hands on her hips and watched as Dean and Sam climbed out of the car. “Well...well...well...if it ain't the Winchesters.”  
  
Sam gave her a goofy smile as he waved to her. His short hair had grown a bit longer since she last saw him. Has it been two years already? His long legs allowed him to hit the porch first and he wrapped Lucy into his arms, lifting her off the ground.  
  
She put her hands on his chest and smiled. “You sure know how to sweep a girl off her feet.” Her eyes slid behind Sam to see Dean standing behind them, looking awkward. “Dean.”  
  
He half smiled and nodded. “Lucy.”  
  
She let out of Sam and opened her arms. “I don't get a hug? You put me in this shit, the least you can do is give me a hug.” The hug was brief, because Lucy saw the man get out of the back seat, a stern look on his robotic like face.

  
This couldn't be an angel. He was too hunky to be an angel He had dark hair that was cut close to his head, cobalt blue eyes and rugged features. In his arms, he held a girl that was limp, her head tilted back. She let out a sigh. “God damn you, Winchesters. What kind of mess have you put me in this time?” She walked up to the man who was holding the unconscious woman. She extended her hand. “I'm Lucy.”  
  
The man didn't extend his hand, instead, just tilted his head and looked at Lucy. “I'm Castiel.”

  
  
Lucy knitted her brows together and shook her head. “Right...umm...let me show you where you can...uh...put her.”

  
  



	5. We Got Work To Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy, Sam and Dean discover there is a strange murder that happened and their mysterious guest wakes up a little pissed off at where she is.

“Are you serious right now?” Green eyes flicked around the kitchen before settling on her, and Lucy looked down at the shiny container in Dean’s hands.

“What?” Sam made a sound from the chair next to her, kinda like a huff or maybe a puff, and Lucy shook her head. She’s forgotten what it’s like to be with the Winchesters; looks like she’ll have to brush up on her man-speak. Or is it just Winchester-speak? Because they’re certainly not average men.

“The sun’s barely up, and you’re already spiking your drinks?” Dean splashed a little more whiskey into his coffee before slipping the flask back into the depths of his jacket, and he raised the cup to her in a mock toast before taking a sip. Lucy made a face at the older Winchester and took a sip of her plain ol’ coffee, because it’s way too early to work on getting drunk. Then again, there is an unconscious kidnap victim in her upstairs guest room, so maybe a drink or two is needed.

“We should, uh, talk about Mikalea,” Sam said hesitantly and glanced over at her. She could barely see his eyes because of all that hair, and her fingers twitched as she resisted the urge to lean over and push it back.

“So she’s got a name now? That’s progress, I guess. Why is she here?” The question was directed to the hunky angel, and Lucy tried to keep her serious face on. His eyes are just so… _blue_.

“She is under my protection.” She still can’t get over that gruff voice coming from such a pretty man. Dean rolled his eyes and turned to look out the window over the sink, and Sam shifted around in his seat. Okay, so they’ve probably already been through this.

“Someone give me the cliff notes.” She snapped her fingers and definitely didn’t laugh when Sam jumped beside her. He really is just like a giant puppy, jumping at any little noise.

“She was attacked by demons, we don’t know why. Cas was told to protect her, but he’s not at liberty to say who gave him the orders,” Sam recited.

“So we know nothing,” Dean said as he turned back around. She’s used to Dean being…well, a little rough around the edges. This Dean though, he’s a bit on the edge. He did just come back from a Hell vacation, so she’ll cut him some slack. For now.

“Not true. We know that demons are after her, so that’s a step.” Call her an optimist. Lucy shifted back in her seat and propped her feet in Sam’s lap, and the younger Winchester didn’t disappoint. A light flush colored his cheeks as she pressed her feet against his inner thigh, and she felt a little more like taking on the day. There’s nothing like having a blushing man sitting in her kitchen, and it’s not even noon yet.

“But we don’t know why,” Dean helpfully pointed out. The angel wasn’t making eye contact with anyone. It’s either because he knows why demons are after this poor girl and isn’t allowed to say, so guilt. Or he really doesn’t have a clue and is worried. Lucy really hopes it’s the latter.

“We’ll figure that out later. In other news, we’ve got a hunt.”

“A hunt?” Sam’s voice sounded almost normal; she’s proud of him for holding it together when he’s got such an impressive blush.

“Bobby called before you guys showed up. There’s been three deaths of the burned-out-eyeballs variety, and the last one was in a town barely thirty miles from here. I looked it up, but there wasn’t much to find. Just a name. Troy Evans.”

“And you want us to go check it out? We’re kinda in the middle of something, sweetheart,” Dean drawled. She’s heard him use that nickname in so many different tones. Normally when he’s hitting on someone. Right now, he’s trying to rile her up. Oh yeah, there’s definitely something going on with the older Winchester. Once things calm down, they’re gonna have a nice little talk about why he’s such an ass.

“Bobby wants us to check it out, so it must be important. Who knows? Maybe we’ll catch us a demon to interrogate for info on your kidnap victim.”

“She is not a kid.” Lucy blinked up at the angel as she processed his words and then she turned back to Sam.

“Is he serious?” The angel spoke with such a serious face that it was hard to tell what was going on in that feathery brain of his.

“Cas is still learning about human interactions,” Sam explained. Dean just snorted, and the angel in question tilted his head in a curious manner. He was getting ready to say something, his lips parted, when Lucy raised a finger. She thought she’d heard…there it was again. A quiet creak from upstairs.

“Looks like our guest is awake.”

  
  


***

Mikalea came awake instantly, but she laid completely still. Her last memory was of running, but running from what? There had been a car, and she put her pepper spray to good use on two men. Then that other man, the one from the diner that was always wearing a trenchcoat, grabbed her when she tried to get away. She remembers fighting against him and then…nothing. Her palms slid across the surface under her. She’s on a bed and not in the backseat of a car. Her eyes slowly opened as she sat up and looked down at her body. She’s still dressed in her work clothes, and…she’s not in any pain. The trucker, the one that attacked her in the parking lot, choked her and threw her over the car. She should be hurting, but she feels fine. Is she in shock?

The room she was in looked like a normal bedroom, except for all the symbols. White symbols were painted on the walls and floor, and there were a few that were a rusty red color. Like the color of dried blood. The guy in the trenchcoat said something about being an angel, and he said it with such seriousness that it was like he completely believed what he was saying. Then there was the trucker. She remembers what happened now. His eyes were burned out. Her eyes kept tracking over the many symbols, and she felt fear settle in her stomach.

She’s been abducted by crazy devil worshippers. What do they want with her? Is she some kind of sacrifice? Her eyes landed on a long iron pipe in the corner of the room, and she eased herself off the bed. The floorboards creaked quietly under her weight, and she held completely still for a moment. When she didn’t hear anything else, she slowly started walking towards the corner of the room that the pipe was in. It was propped up next to a window, and she moved the curtains aside to see thick bars over the window pane. She really is trapped. There was another quiet creak as she grabbed the long pipe, and she raised it up like a baseball bat. She’s getting out of here.

She was almost to the door when the knob turned, and she could hear voices from the other side of the door.

“Let me go first, guys. You three will probably just give her a heart—Whoa!” The woman that was speaking managed to duck just in time, and Mikalea raised the pipe for a second swing. The men from the car started forward, but the unknown woman raised her arms to hold them back.

“Let me go!” The woman looked at her with soft brown eyes, but Mikalea isn’t an idiot. She’s not going to let this woman try to comfort her just so the others can sacrifice her in some weird satanic ritual.

“I know this sounds crazy, but you’re here so we can help you.” The woman had a soft voice, comforting, but Mikalea can feel her heart pounding in her chest. She’s not going to be comforted by some crazy woman’s soft voice.

  


“Why would devil worshippers want to help me?” She tightened her hold on the pipe as the woman looked back at the guys, and they both shrugged. The woman looked around the room, and Mikalea watched as recognition showed on her face.

“Okay, I know this looks bad, but these symbols actually keep the bad guys away. See that one? The big one that takes up the whole ceiling? That one traps demons. Like the man that tried to hurt you.”

“He was just a man,” Mikalea heard herself say. Her eyes flicked over to the shorter of the two men, noticing how green his eyes were and they way they whisked over her body and she suddenly felt so self conscience. If it hadn't been for her standing in this bedroom, with those crazy symbols over her head, she might have considered just how handsome he was.

“ _His eyes were black,”_ she thought before quickly pushing it away. But he was also strong, too strong for just an average man. He couldn’t have been a demon, because demons aren’t real.

“He was before he was possessed, and he’s not going to be the last one to come after you. There will be more, and you won’t be safe on your own,” the woman explained quietly. Another man pushed through the first two and stepped around the woman, and Mikalea looked straight into his blue eyes.

“Why did you do this to me?” Her words sounded shaky, but her grip was sure. If he makes a move towards her, she’s swinging. He glanced away from her, almost as if the words hurt him, before meeting her eyes again. Just like in the diner, his stare was direct and a little unnerving.

“I have been sent to protect you.” His rough voice was quiet, like he didn’t want to scare her. Well, it’s too late for that.

“Because you’re some kind of angel?” He nodded slowly, and Mikalea felt like swinging. “Angels aren’t real. If they were, she’d still be here.”

“I am sorry about your mother.” Mikalea froze at the words, because she didn’t say anything about her mother. How did he know? Has he been stalking her? “But angels are real.”

“Just stop it, okay? Just…stop.” The last word was whispered as the shadow of giant wings showed behind the man, and his eyes were glowing an unnatural shade of blue. The three people behind him were shielding their eyes, as if the new light hurt, but Mikalea couldn’t look away. The man had giant black wings. The feathers looked like they would be soft to the touch. The wings slowly disappeared as the light dimmed before disappearing too, and Mikalea finally blinked.

  
  


“So, how about we try talking without the pipe?” the woman asked with a big smile. Mikalea lowered the pipe so that she was just holding it with one hand and letting it rest against the floor, but she’s not letting go.

“We can talk, but I’m keeping the pipe.” She glanced back over at the man with his too big trenchcoat, and he nodded his head. His name…it’s Castiel. He said his name was Castiel.

“Fair enough. Dean, how about sharing some of that whiskey?”

  
  



	6. Vampires Don't Sparkle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikelea tries to digest everything the Winchesters tell her about the hunters life and what really goes bump in the night. Lucy, Sam and Dean head to the morgue to check out the latest murder and Mikalea is alone with Castiel. What will happen when the two are faced alone with each other?

She was trying to get into what she was being told, she really was. She sat at that table, her hands clasped around a yellow mug, the warmth almost burning her hands, but she didn't care. That small amount of pain was enough to let her know that she wasn't dreaming. This was really happening.

“I know this is a great shock to you,” Sam began.

  
“You bet your sweet ass,” Mikalea was set to take a sip of her coffee, when her eyes flickered over to where Castiel had been standing. He was up against the counter, his arms crossed, staring at her. The way he looked at her made her insides tingle just a bit and she had to remind herself that he was an angel. Lustful feeling had to evaucate her mind. How much sin was it to feel this way. She realized that she had grown silent and was staring at Cas loner than she should be. She felt heat rush up along her cheeks. “I'm sorry.” She sat her eyes on the table. When she managed to look back at him, he had a slight smile on his face. Did angels smile? There was so much she wanted to know.

Lucy stood back from Sam and Dean as they explained their lifestyles to Mikalea. and slowly observes the new comer. Lucy was amazed at how easily she accepted what the Winchesters were telling her. She was either for trusting, or there was something that she wasn't letting on about. She had to chuckle when Dean explained vampires to her. And no they didn't sparkle like those douche bags on TV. She was also watching Castiel and how the entire time, his gaze was on Mikalea. She caught the glances they gave each other, how Mikalea's cheeks turned a slight pink whenever she caught her gaze. Yes, something interesting was going to happen.  
  
“Well...we really need to get going.” Lucy walked over to the sink and placed her cup and turned to look at Mikalea. “I have a change of clothes in my room, feel free to pick out what ever. I figure you and I can go shopping.” There it was again, the look from Mikalea to Castiel. What the hell was that? “Castiel, will you be okay with her?”  
  
“I'll be fine, Lucy,” came the gruff voice. Lucy was transfixed on his blue eyes. How was it that angels were so hunky? Kinda made her wish she could meet others, just to see if they were all this good looking.

* * *

  
  
It was silent after everyone left, and Mikalea didn't know what to do with herself. So, she did what she knew how. She washed out the coffee mugs and sat them in the strainer. She had to keep herself busy, because this Angel was really starting to make her nervous. It was one thing when everyone else was around her, but being alone with him frightened her.  
  
“I frighten you, don't I?” Mikalea jumped at the sound of the husky voice, and she turned her head to look at him. He was standing behind her, his arms at his side, his head tilted. There was that look again, the one where he was studing her. She just wished she could read his mind and really understand why he looked at her like that. 

She shivered a moment, before she turned her head and looked down at the sink. “I…mean....yeah…you...aren't what I thought you'd be.”  
  
“I don't understand, Mikalea.”  
  
She turned to face him. “I mean where's your halo and shit....stuff...”  
  
Castiel looked down at his trench coat and ran his finger along the lapel. “This is just a vessel.”  
  
“You mean...you are possessing some poor guy? Like that trucker?” She was thankful such a great distance was between them, she felt her knees shaking.  
  
“No...the vessel, he's a devout man. He actually prayed for this.”  
  
Mikalea snorted and turned her head away from him. She crossed her arms across her chest, feeling the tears prick her eyes. “A lot of fat good prayer does. So, this poor man prayed that you would possess him?”  
  
“Mikalea, I'm not here to hurt you. I am here to help you.”  
  
“So you keep saying. So, why now? Why all this time I didn't hear crap from you guys. When my mother was dying in that hospital, I prayed so hard. I prayed that some miracle would happen. But, it was all lies. Everything that I was taught, was a lie. God doesn't give a crap about us.”  
  
“He did.” Castiel took a step towards her but stopped when she took a step back. “Mikalea.....”  
  
She put up her hands. “Please, I need some time, okay? To process this...” She put her eyes to the floor and walked past him, shying away when he went to touch her arm.  
  


* * *

 

  
For being a little cabin, it sure did have the best water pressure Mikalea had come into contact with. She placed her hands on the tile and dipped her head, letting the warm water pulse over her muscles.  
  
She let out a sigh and turned off the faucets, wincing at the creak and shutter in the pipes. She slid back the curtain, her eyes were closed and she searched with her fingers for a towel.  
Soft fluff touched her fingers and she drug it to her. She put the towel to her face inhaling the fabric softener. Feeling her heart stop as the smell of lavender and vanilla entered her nostrils. It was the smell she remembered as a little girl. Her mother always had this smell in the house. From candles to fabric softener. It was a smell Mikalea had grown to love. She slid the towel around her body and stepped out of the tub.  
  
When she opened the door of the bathroom, she took a step back as she saw Castiel. She clutched her chest. “Oh...god...you shouldn't really sneak up on people.”  
  
“I'm sorry to have frightened you, Mikalea. That was not my intention.” He tilted his head to see her hair was wet, beads of water ran down her chest. He felt a wash of shame overcome him as the thoughts surfaced into his mind. He moved his gaze to the wall. “I...wanted to show you something.”  
  
“Ummm....” She looked down at the towel, feeling the blush in her cheeks. “Can you give me a moment?” She quickly shut the door and braced her head against the wood and let out a breath.  
  
She whisked the towel off her body and swept it a couple of times through her hair. She dried off her body and grabbed the jeans and t shirt she had borrowed from Lucy. She sighed, took her finger to wipe off leftover mascara, and bent to look into the mirror. One thing that attracted people to her were her eyes. They were a very light shade of green and if one looked long enough, could see a little bit of amber in them. Depending on her mood, her eyes sometimes seemed to be glowing.  
  
She opened the door again to see that Castiel was no longer there, so she stepped out into the hallway. “Cas...tiel?” She stopped as she walked into her bedroom to see him sitting on the edge of the bed. Placed behind him was a large bag.  
  
“I thought you might be needing some of your things.” He turned his head to look at the bag, then fixed his eyes on Mikalea's. He was distracted by a minute by her eyes, watching the green and amber flow together.  
  
“What?” She crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
“I got some clothes, from your room...and a few other things...you must really like oregano because I found a bag of it in your nightstand.”  
  
“What?” She repeated as her eyes focused on the bag. She kept her eyes on him as she crossed through the room and reached the bag. She took the zipper and slid it open to reach inside. Tears pricked her eyes as she took out the picture frame. She lifted her head and looked at him. ”Th-thank you.” She lifted the picture off her chest and smiled down at the picture.  
  
Mikalea had been about twelve in this picture and her mom had taken her to the fair. Mikalea remembered begging her mother to please ride the Ferris wheel. Evelyn Williams had taken this at the very top. They were both sitting in the seats, arms wrapped around each other, sheer joy on their faces.  
  
Then, six months later, her mother was taken from her.  
  
“Your mother was very sick, Mikalea.”  
  
Mikalea brushed the tears off her cheek and nodded. “I know...”  
  
“I came to her, offered to help her. But she refused. Said it was her time...”  
  
“I was only twelve.” Mikalea voice quivered. “How could she have been ready?” She sat the picture on the bed and looked at Castiel, a smile on her face. “This isn't Oregano by the way.” Her face grew serious and she turned to look at him again. “What is happening to me? Why is this happening to me?”  
  
Castiel got up from the bed and walked to her. “I will find that out, Mikalea.” He reached his hand out to touch her cheek, but stopped when she shied away. He turned from her and as he walked out the door, he paused just a moment to see that her shoulders were shaking and he could hear her small sobs.

* * *

  
  
Mikalea was a little shaken with her talk with Castiel; something was happening and it was scaring her a bit. After all, what were the laws of lusting after an angel? A surefire, one way to ticket to Hell, that's what.  
  
When Mikalea was stressed, she baked. So, that's what she did. She found all the ingredients to make lasagna with vegetables and a homemade apple pie. They least she could do, was say thank you to Lucy for allowing her to stay.  
  
She was cutting the tomatoes, when a sound made her look up from the cutting board. She let out a cry as she missed the tomatoes and sliced her finger. She dropped the knife and held her finger as she walked to the sink. She heard a rustle of wings and turned her head to see Castiel standing next to her.  
  
Before she could pull away, he took her finger into his hand and ran it over the wound. Mikalea closed her eyes as a warmth radiated from her finger, snaked up her arm and made goose bumps erupt along her scalp. She closed her eyes as the feeling washed over her. When her eyes did flutter open, he was looking at her.  
  
Her eyes landed on his hair and she had the sudden urge to just take her fingers and run them through the thickness. Her eyes landed to his lips, noting how full and pink they were. Oh, how she wanted to kiss them. She felt her head swim and the room begin to pitch. The scent of roses wafted into her nose. That's when she noticed his wings. They were folded up along his back and she watched as they twitched and moved, as if they had a life of their own. She had the urge to run her fingers along them, but this man frightens her.

  
  
She felt pressure in her head and then a deep voice. “You mustn't, Mikalea.” The gruff voice warned. “It is forbidden.”  
  
She jumped as she heard the front door open, the clomp of feet and Dean's voice. “Now this is what I want to come home to! Is that pie?”  
  
Lucy smiled as she walked down the hallway. Dean and his pie. That boy would eat his weight in the pastry goodness if he was allowed. The aroma of apples, cinnamon, and brown sugar beckoned to her making her stomach rumble. She stopped just in the threshold, when she saw Mikalea and Castiel. They were standing at the sink her hand in his, their faces separated by just inches, Castiel's nose was almost touching hers. They were gazing at each other.  
  
Mikalea jumped when she heard Dean's voice and her eyes landed on Lucy. Lucy noticed that her cheeks grew red and she ducked her head down. “Uh...dinner's almost ready...ex...excuse me,” she stammered.  
  
Lucy stepped to the right as Mikalea brushed past her, and she crossed her arms and glared at Castiel. “What happened?”

 


	7. The Mark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy, Dean and Sam arrive at the morgue and discover the strange way the man died and what is that design on his chest?

“So,” Lucy propped herself along the middle of the front seat so she could get a good look at both brothers before continuing, “I noticed that your buddy isn’t the best at all things human, probably because he’s _not_ , but he’ll be okay with Mikalea, right? Like, he’s not gonna get mad and smite my house, is he?”

“No one is going to smite your house,” Dean said with an impressive what-are-you-smoking look. Sam gave Dean a _look_ of his own before turning to meet her eyes, and Lucy beamed a smile at him.

“Castiel is one of the good guys. He’ll look after Mikalea and make sure nothing happens to the cabin.” Sam’s always had this really soft assuring voice when he’s trying to calm someone down. It’s cute, but she’s not a panicked civilian.

“Uhuh, sure. I just hope they’re both okay. I mean, we kinda dropped all this on the poor girl and then left her with the only non-human.” Not to mention those blushing looks in the kitchen earlier. Oh yeah, nothing gets past Lucy’s keen senses.

“We’re not gonna be gone long, so just shut up.” Lucy rolled her eyes, which made Dean grin, and looked out the windshield as they pulled up at the morgue. She’s very familiar with this morgue, which should be creepy, but it comes with the job. She watched as Sam and Dean checked their badges before putting them in a suit jacket pocket, and she wiggled over to her door to get out. “Whoa! Where do you think you’re going?”

“To the town morgue?” She blinked up at Dean, who bent at the waist to look at her and keep her trapped in the backseat.

“Two FBI agents is hard to pull off sometimes, because of Sam’s hair. We can’t risk three agents and Sam’s hair; they’ll never believe us.” She could hear Sam sighing on the other side of the car, and she kicked at Dean’s shins to get him out of the way. He yelped and jumped back, and Lucy smiled in triumph as she finally got out of the car.

“I am not waiting in the car, Winchester. Not happening.” She crossed her arms and leaned back against the car, and Dean stopped grumbling about his poor abused legs long enough to glare at her.

“Then what do you suggest, Richards?” One of these days, she’s gonna put Dean Winchester in his place. Or watch in glee as someone else does it.

“Get in and empty the room. There’s a window around back that leads into the morgue. Kinda unusual, but whatever. If you don’t let me in, I’m stealing the Impala.” Lucy held her ground as a finger waved in front of her face, and she watched the way that Dean’s face twisted in anger as he tried to think of something to say.

“We’ll let you in, Lucy.” Sam’s voice easily carried over the tense bubble that Lucy and Dean were locked in, and Lucy answered without ever looking away from Dean’s pretty green eyes.

  
  


“Thanks, Sam. See you guys in a few.” She waved to Dean and laughed at the single finger he raised back at her before sneaking around the side of the building. The town isn’t that big, so there’s not a lot of security anywhere. Besides, who breaks into a morgue? Lucy managed to get completely around the building without being noticed, and she squatted down next to the rectangular window and waited.

She was plucking at grass when she heard voices, and she pressed her back flat against the wall so no one would see her. She could hear the boys doing their usual federal-investigation-just-need-a-moment routine and blew some hair out of her face. Okay, she’s a little bored. Waiting has never been her strong suit. Finally Dean said they needed to do the investigation alone, so as not to ruin the integrity of their work (ha!), and Sam unlocked the window for her. Lucy eased inside, feet first, and lightly gripped the edge. Her fingers slipped before her feet could reach the ground, and she closed her eyes as she waited for the fall…that never came. Arms were locked around her waist, and she slowly tipped her head back to meet Sam’s eyes.

“My hero,” she whispered. Sam was easily holding her off the ground, and she had her arms and legs locked around his body. Aww, now he’s blushing! The sound of a throat clearing tore through the moment, and Lucy leaned to the side so she could look over Sam’s shoulder.

“If you two are done, we’ve got work to do,” Dean said and looked pointedly down at the dead body in the room.

“We’ll finish this later,” Lucy said with a slow wink and wiggled down to the floor. She joined Dean next to the sheet covered figure, and Sam joined them a moment later. After a few seconds of the three of them just staring, Sam huffed and reached forward to pull the sheet down to expose the guy’s torso. The only wound was under the guy’s chin, and Lucy ducked down to get a better look.

“According to the report, the cause of death is—”

“Blade to the brain?” Lucy watched as the two brothers stared each other down and rolled her eyes.

“It’s very clean, no ragged edges, and it looks like…”

“Like what?” Dean does not sound impressed at her investigative prowess. Well, he can suck it.

“Like the edges were cauterized. Burned. See?” At that, both guys leaned down to her level to get a better look at the entrance wound. “Now, what kind of blade is hot enough to cauterize human skin? And who the hell does that?”

“Definitely not something human,” Dean said as he stood back up. Sam hummed his agreement but didn’t look away from the guy’s chin. Lucy’s back was sore, probably because she hasn’t had more than a nap since her zombie hunt and one of her house guests tried to hit her with a pipe, so she slowly raised back into a standing position.

“Is that a tattoo?” On the guy’s chest, there was a white marking a little lighter than his skin. When Lucy squinted, she realized that the marking was in the shape of wings. She’s heard of people getting white tattoos, because they don’t stand out as much, and she can kinda see the appeal now.

“Report didn’t mention any tattoos. Just said he had a birthmark on his chest.” Sam was standing now, so it looks like they’re done here.

“A birthmark, huh? I got one of those little raspberry things on my right thigh that looks like Florida if you stand on your head and close one eye, but that? That is one unique birthmark.” The wings looked so detailed now that she was really looking, and she almost wanted to touch them. The guy’s dead though, so she’s gonna keep her hands to herself.

“Yeah, only one in all the land. Can we get out of here?” Dean snapped. Geeze, what critter crawled up his ass?

“Hey, Sam, wanna give me a boost?” Dean rolled his eyes and left the room, and Lucy tried not to laugh at his stiff shoulders just on the other side of the door. Sam picked her up and helped her out the window, and she was already sitting in the backseat of the Impala with a shit eating grin on her face when the boys got back. Sam was still looking a little flustered, Dean muttered something about shooting annoying passengers, and they were off. Lucy just hopes that her house is still in one piece.

  
  


* * *

  
  


After what happened in the kitchen with Castiel, she felt a little off balance. What was that? The two of them were so close, and she could see his wings. She could hear the others in the kitchen, Dean’s voice was the loudest, but she needed a moment to catch her breath. There was a quiet knock at the bathroom door, and Mikalea looked away from the mirror and down at the floor. A part of her wanted to lean down and look under the door, to see who was on the other side, but she’s not a coward. She squared her shoulders and walked over to the door, and warm brown eyes met hers. She couldn’t tell if she was relieved or disappointed that the eyes weren’t blue. Lucy crossed her arms and smiled, and Mikalea opened up the door the rest of the way.

“You okay?” Mikalea doesn’t really know Lucy, but she feels like she can trust her. She did let her into her home, gave her clothes to wear, and didn’t object to Mikalea carrying a pipe.

“Yeah, I’m fine. I just need to get the lasagna out.” Lucy stepped out of the doorway so Mikalea could leave the bathroom, and the woman fell into step beside her with a deep groan.

“Is that what the delicious smell was? Besides the pie, of course. Speaking of, do you still have your pipe?” Mikalea doesn’t know what pies and pipes could possibly have in common, but she nodded her head anyway. “Good. You might need it to keep Dean away. He’s a notorious pie hogger.”

“If he takes more than two slices, I’ll take care of him.” Lucy was still laughing as they walked into the kitchen, and Mikalea’s eyes flicked around the room as she walked over to the stove. Lucy was sitting sideways in her chair so that she was facing Sam, and Dean was sitting across the table from them. Castiel was nowhere in sight. She wanted to ask the others where he was, but just thinking his name was making her cheeks warm. What is it about that angel that ties her up in knots?

“Will you marry me?” Lucy moaned out around a mouthful lasagna. The other woman had her legs tossed across Sam’s lap, but she was smiling at Mikalea as she dug into the giant pile of food on her plate. It’s a good thing Mikalea made enough to feed an army. Mikalea was going to answer when an arm snaked across her shoulders, and she locked her light green eyes with a darker pair.

“Not if she marries me first. Whattaya say, sweetheart? You, me, a Vegas suite, and all the pie a man can ask for?” She turned to the side and grabbed Dean’s hand, and she listened to Lucy and Sam’s loud laughter as she threw his arm off her shoulders.

“I’d marry Lucy first.” That one little comment started a five minute argument between the two louder hunters, which is a word that has gotten a whole new definition, and it didn’t stop until Sam handfed Lucy a bite of pie.

“You two are disgusting.” Mikalea glanced at Dean from the corner of her eye as Lucy made kissy noises at Sam, and she expected the man to be hiding a smile. Sam and Dean are brothers, so shouldn’t Dean be laughing at his brother’s wildly blushing face? Instead his lips were pinched into a tight line and his knuckles were white from gripping his fork so tight. Something else is going on between those two, but it is none of her business.

  
  


“So, um, where’s Castiel?” She finally broke. They’ve been eating for nearly twenty minutes, and he still hasn’t made an appearance.

“Said he had something to take care of,” Dean shrugged. Mikalea thought she heard Lucy mutter “chicken” under her breath, but why would she do that?

“What do we do now? What happens to me?” All three hunters looked serious at that question, and Mikalea leaned back in her seat as she waited for an answer. She knows they’re not going to let her go, and she wants to understand why this is happening to her.

  
  


“Staying here probably isn’t a good idea. Whoever killed Troy Evans might still be around, so we should probably relocate,” Lucy said first.

“You’re coming with us?” Sam asked. The question would have been almost sweet, if Sam hadn’t asked it with so much shock and disbelief.

“And leave Mikalea alone with a bunch of guys? I don’t think so. Looks like you Winchesters are stuck with me,” Lucy said with a smile. The smile didn’t reach her eyes, and Mikalea felt something settle at the bottom of her stomach. Dean sighed and stood up from the table before Mikalea could figure out what she was feeling, and she looked up at the man.

“Guess we’re going to Bobby’s then.”


	8. Abomination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang encounters a mishap on the way to Bobby's, just what happened to Castiel?

 

The sound of laughter was behind her as Mikalea walked outside onto the porch. She bent down, dusted off the top step, and slowly sat down. She put her feet up on the step below her, placed her skirt over her knees, and wrapped her arms around them. She let out a sigh as she placed her chin on her knees. Forty-eight hours ago (had it been only two days?), Mikalea had a normal life. Sure she worked in a crappy diner, but that was only a stepping point for her. But the moment that man in the trench coat walked into her diner, she knew her life would never be the same again.  
  
She heard the squeak of the door and the heavy sounds of boots on the wood. “Hey, looks...like you could use a beer.”  
  
Mikalea turned her head, noticed Dean standing behind her, and she smiled sweetly at him.

“Thank you.” She reached out her hand and took the bottle. She scooted over to allow some room for him and thoughtfully took a sip of her beer.

“Don't seem like the beer type. I pegged you more as a fruity drink kind of girl.”  
  
“Then you pegged me wrong, Mr. Winchester.”  
  
Dean grimaced at her. He slid a smile to her as he took a healthy sip of his beer. “Mr. Winchester was my dad.”  
  
She took her gaze off of him and instead looked into the yard. “You and Sam do this for a living? Hunt...these...things?”  
  
“I wouldn't call it a living. We don't get paid for it.” He lifted the beer to his lips.  
  
“Then why do it?” The question hung in the air for a minute, and Mikalea watched his face. His face showed anger, grief, heart ache, loneliness. All in a span of a minute. This man had been through so much.  
  
“We were brought up into this, by our Dad.” Dean took a pause then put the beer to his lips.  
  
“What kind of Dad brings up their children in...in...this horrid life?” Mikalea snorted.  
  
“He did...because he was getting revenge for our mom...she died when I was just four.”  
  
Mikalea put her hands to her mouth, then reached out and touched Dean. “I am so sorry.”  
  
Dean felt his skin warm at her touch, and he could swear he could smell lavender. He looked down to see her fingers lightly touching his shoulder. She was touching right where that hand print was. When Dean was freed from hell just a few short months ago, he came back with a souvenir. A hand print had been burned into his right upper arm, a gift from Castiel. As Mikalea's fingers touched the scared flesh, he could feel the warmth.  
  
“So...he spent his life trying to kill the demon...and...he did....but paid with his life.” Dean cleared his throat. He turned his head to see that Mikalea was looking at him. He had put the beer to his lips, but paused when the glass touched his skin. Her eyes, they seemed to be glowing. He watched as the went from very light green, to almost fluorescent. He blinked his eyes and smiled.  
  
Mikalea removed her hand from Dean's shoulder and took a sip of her beer. “I lost my mom when I was twelve.” She adjusted her knees closer to her, hugging them to her. “She...she got ovarian cancer. When they found it, she was Stage 4. They gave her six months.” She looked down when she felt Dean's hand grab hers, she felt him squeeze lightly.  
  
“That must have been rough.”  
  
Mikalea nodded and took a long sip of her beer, wondering how much she should go on. She felt Dean squeeze her hand again, so she took a shuddering breath.

“I don't have a father...he was never in my life. Mom didn't say much about him, just that he couldn't be around us. So, when Mom got sick...I had to stay with my Nana. A few months later, Nana had a stroke....and in less than a year, I had to bury both my grandmother and my mother.”

She paused as she felt the tears seep from her eyes and fall onto her cheeks. She bit her bottom lip to keep it from trembling. Dean wasn't saying a word, but she knew that's because he was just listening. “So...tell me, Dean...how can a God, that swears that he loves his children...how can he do that? To a 12 year old!” She paused as she angrily wiped her tears. “And then this... _Angel_ ,” She spat the word out like it was acid on her tongue. “Tells me that I should just trust him?”  
  
“Castiel means no harm Mikalea, okay? He wasn't responsible for your mother dying, okay? That? That was a result of bad luck, sweetheart.” He paused and took a sip.  
  
“Still sucks,” Mikalea sighed. She placed her chin on her knees.  
  
“I know it does, but hey that's life.” He winked at her as he took a sip of beer. “So...tell me...where does someone learn to cook that way?”  
  
Mikalea blushed as he smirked at her, feeling her heart flutter just a bit. This man was very handsome and he knew it. From the way he looked at her with that sly smile, the small dimples in his cheeks and those eyes, he was a ladies man. “My grandmother....she was the baker in the family.  
  
Dean smiled and leaned in and kissed her cheek. His lips gently brushed the skin, his breath hot and moist and his smell, all of this made her close her eyes. “We should get some sleep. Got to leave early in the morning.”  
  
Mikalea smiled as the got up from the step. She craned her neck and looked up at him. “Thanks, Dean.”  
  
He winked and gave her that sly smile. “Any time, sweetheart. Let's just call this our “pillow” talk.”  
  
Mikalea let out a chuckle as she watched him walk back into the house. With a huge sigh, she slowly drank the rest of her beer.  
  


* * *

 

  
The drive to Bobby's took less than four hours, thanks to Dean's driving. Lucy had taken the opportunity to catch some sleep in the backseat. Mikalea sat up front, which gave Sam the only option but to get in the back with Lucy.  
  
Sam was confused about Lucy. She was a beautiful woman and he wanted his hands in that chestnut hair of hers, but she was giving mixed signals. Was she just being a flirt? Or was she really interested?  
  
He heard a sigh and turned his head just as Lucy laid her body towards him. Her head slid onto his chest and Sam held his arms out for a second, unsure what to do. He held his breath as he slowly put his hand on her arm. He slumped in the seat and brought Lucy up to him. A smile slid on his face as he heard her mumble something in her sleep.  
  
Then he focused his attention on Mikalea. Something about her was odd, Sam could feel it. He wasn't sure what it was about her, but she was different. And the reason Cass was sworn to protect her, but not told why. That was a little fishy and the fact that she was being stalked by demons.  
  
Dean looked over to see Mikalea was looking out the window, her hands twirling a necklace in between her fingers. She was deep in thought about something. He looked down at the necklace to see it was a silver Celtic cross. “That's an interesting necklace.”  
  
Mikalea turned her head when Dean addressed her and she seemed a little, out of it. Her eyes slid down to the necklace. “Oh...this...my mom told me it was my...father's...” She turned her head again and looked out the window.  
  
“Mikalea?” Dean turned his head to the road and then looked at her. “Hey...” Dean was a little skeptical about this girl coming into her lives like she did. She was being hunted by Demons, so that right there was a red flag. But in the same sense, she was scared.  
  
Mikalea was trying to focus on Dean's voice, but she felt the pain. She closed her eyes as the pain intensified, making her gasp. She grabbed her head as a static ring began in her ear.  _They are coming. You need to get to Bobby's, Mikalea.”_  
  
“Ahhhh...” Mikalea cried out as the roar intensified, making her ears pop. A bright flash of light exploded into the night sky.  
  
Dean let out a curse as the light blinded him. He threw his hands over his eyes for just a moment and then the light dimmed. “Son of a bitch!” He took his foot and slammed on the brake, sending the car fish tailing.  
  
Lucy was thrown into the seat as Dean applied the brakes, Sam almost coming on top of her. He threw out his arm, bracing himself on the backseat. That is the only reason why he didn't tumble onto her. His face was just an inch from hers. She let out a giggle as she looked into his eyes. “Some way to wake up.” She lifted her head over the seat to see Dean's face. She then looked to the windshield and her mouth fell open.  
  
Standing fifty feet from the car were two men. One was holding up a blade and the other man was on his knees, holding his stomach and Lucy recognized the trench coat.  
  


* * *

  
  
Castiel appeared in front of a huge warehouse and he quickly scanned the area. He had been called here, but as he walked around the grounds, he knew he was alone.  
  
He heard a rustle and he quickly turned around to see a large black man standing before him. He wore a dark suit and his black loafers crunched the gravel as he walked towards Castiel. “Castiel...you have...disappointed me.”  
  
Castiel kept his eye on the man as he slid out the angel blade from his sleeve, cupping it in his hand. “Raphael....”  
  
He clucked his tongue as he walked around Castiel. “You had one job. To bring her to us. Did you not?”  
  
“This girl is not a danger, Raphael..”  
  
Raphael leaned into Castiel as he whispered. “She is an abomination. Not only is she a stupid, ugly mud monkey, she's filth.” He leaned back to see the look on Castiel's face. “Oh...my...someone has it up for her.”  
  
“I will not bring her to you. You will not kill her.”  
  
Raphael pounced on Castiel and knocked him to the ground. He grabbed Castiel's angel blade and slashed forward. Castiel jumped back , but the blade sliced through his middle. He let out a groan as blue light shimmered from the wound. He held his middle as he fell to his knees.  
  
Raphael smiled and walked over to him and yanked his head back. He took the Angel blade and held it above him. “I will make sure she suffers before I kill her Castiel. I want you to hear that. I will cut out her pretty little eyes first, than her tongue...” He smiled down at Castiel. This Angel was pure evil, Castiel could see it. “Oh...the fun I will have with her.”  
  
“I will make sure you go to hell.” Castiel glared.

  
  
Raphael plunged the blade forward and Castiel closed his eyes, waiting for the strike. Instead, there was a flash of light and a scream. Castiel opened his eyes to see that Raphael was gone and standing in his place was another Angel.  
  
Stretched behind the man were a pair of dark brown wings. They were mottled with whites and browns and they flexed and moved as he walked towards Castiel. “Castiel...my brother.” His voice was crisp with a Scottish Accent.  
  
Castiel tilted his head, studying the man. “Balthazar?”  
  
He smiled and took two fingers and placed them on Castiel's head. “The one and only.”  
  
In a flash of light, they were transported to a dark road and Castiel slumped to his knees, his hands grabbing his stomach, feeling his grace shimmer. Lights hit them and Castiel looked up to see the Impala coming down the road. He closed his eyes and sensed Mikalea in the car. “ _They are coming, Mikalea. You must get to Bobby's.”_  
  
His head slumped to his chest as he heard the tires sequel on the pavement, smelt the burned rubber as the huge car struggled to stop. Seconds later, he heard Dean's voice shouting.  
  
“Cass!”  
  
Castiel lifted his head to see Dean. “Mikalea...” He groaned as his head slumped forward. “I have to warn...Mikalea.”  
  


 


	9. Weekend at Bobby's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang race to Bobby as Mikalea is afraid for Castiel. Lucy has a sneak suspicion about Mikalea and Mikalea meets someone who once knew her mother.

Lucy was still staring out of the windshield, where Dean’s silhouette was blocking her view of Castiel and the other guy, when she caught movement from the corner of her eye. Mikalea was blindly reaching for the door handle with her eyes fixed straight ahead at the road, and Lucy managed to lunge over the bench seat to grab the other woman’s shoulders before she could move out of the car. She could feel Sam’s hands holding her hips tight to keep her from face planting in leather as Mikalea struggled against her hold, but she can’t let her get out of the car. From the quick glimpse she got of Cas, he was hurt. If someone can hurt an angel like that, humans don’t stand a chance. Not without a game plan.

“I need to—!”

“Sit! We don’t know who did that to him or where they are, so you are going to stay put! Cas wants you safe, so don’t do something stupid!” Lucy probably looked ridiculous as she hung over the seat desperately holding onto Mikalea’s shoulders, but the other woman is really strong for a civilian. Mikalea whipped her head around to look at Lucy, and the hunter couldn’t help her small gasp. Her eyes were… _glowing_. Little pulses of light turned the pale green fluorescent, and the strangest thought shot through Lucy’s mind. It was like she was trying to hold back lightning, a force of nature, something that couldn’t be controlled.

“Get in the back! We gotta go!” At the sound of Dean’s yell, Mikalea’s eyes returned to their usual beautiful green and the dull pressure against Lucy’s temples disappeared. What the hell was that? Before she could think on it anymore, Sam bodily lifted her into the air without banging her head on the top of the car and sat her back in her seat. Mikalea was looking at Dean, and she looked like any other woman. Was Lucy starting to lose it?

“Luce, you okay?” Sam whispered. She blinked at the nickname and turned to look at her fellow hunter, and she absently patted his chest. Such a nice chest. Good and firm.

“Just fine, honey. Dean, what the hell is going on?” When she leaned to the side, she noticed that the speedometer was ticking a little past 110.

“Cas is hurt, the other angel saved him, and they’re going to Bobby’s.” Dean’s voice was strung tight, so he’s holding something back. Damn Winchesters! Like they’re the only ones that can handle the harsh truth?

“Is Castiel going to be okay?” Mikalea asked quickly. She had a hand wrapped around her necklace, and Lucy noticed that her knuckles were white.

“Shouldn’t someone warn Bobby that he’s got angels on the way?” Lucy asked. Dean managed to look at both women without crashing before blowing out a breath and looking back at the road.

“Cas may be a nerdy angel in a trench coat, but he’s tough. He’ll pull through. As for Bobby, he can su—” Whatever vulgar thing Dean was about to say was cut off as a guitar riff filled the air, and the car swerved over the yellow line a bit as Dean struggled to get his phone out of his pocket. He shoved the still ringing phone at Mikalea and barked out the word “speaker” as the Impala’s speed was upped, and Mikalea moved to do as he said. Lucy noticed the glare she was giving the oldest Winchester though, so she’s got a feeling that Dean’s gonna get an earful later.

“What have you boys gotten into now?!” Bobby’s voice cracked over the line from the loud yell, and Lucy winced along with everyone else. The old hunter does not sound happy; Lucy’s gonna get him a big bottle of Hunter’s Helper for Christmas. And a plane ticket to Hawaii.

“Nice to hear from you too, Bobby. How’s that vengeful spirit in Wyoming?” Dean’s voice was sugary sweet and dripping with sarcasm. Considering he’s driving sixty miles over the speed limit and passing every car they come across, that’s pretty impressive.

“Gone. Why is there a bleeding angel in my living room?”

“Is he okay?” Mikalea asked quickly. Dean tried to reach for the phone, but Mikalea held it out of his reach. Since he’s driving recklessly, he can’t exactly fight her for it.

“And who the hell are you?” Okay, yeah, Bobby definitely needs a vacation. He’s normally the nicest out of all of them, and he’s not the type to snap at women.

“My name is Mikalea. Is. Castiel. Okay.” When Lucy first saw Mikalea, she saw a normal girl scared out of her mind but with a backbone. Listening to her demand an answer from Bobby just backed up Lucy’s theory that Mikalea wasn’t the type to back down or break easily. Good. She’s gonna need that kind of resiliency if they’re all gonna make it through this.

“He’s being patched up now, so he’ll be fine. Put Sam on.” Dean grumbled angrily but didn’t argue, and Mikalea passed the phone back. Sam took the phone off speaker and spoke quietly to the hunter, so that there was nothing to hear but the engine’s loud roar and Sam’s quiet assurances that they would be there soon to figure everything out.

“Can this thing go any faster?” Mikalea asked. Lucy watched the way that the two pairs of green eyes locked, and it looked like the two of them were having a silent conversation. It wasn’t angry or anything like that, not like what Lucy was expecting. She couldn’t read the look on Mikalea’s face, but Dean must have understood because the car somehow managed to coax out a little more speed. At this rate, they’ll be at Bobby’s before sunrise. Lucy just hopes that’s soon enough.

  
  


***

  
  


Castiel listened to Bobby talking in the kitchen as he laid on the small couch and kept his hands pressed against his wound. He needed to heal before he lost any more grace. The other angel, Balthazar, knelt by his side. He wouldn’t meet Castiel’s eyes. Instead he carefully pulled the younger angel’s hands away and replaced them with his own. Castiel tried not to groan as Balthazar used some of his own grace to speed up his healing, even though his vessel and grace were trying to fight against the intrusion.

“I thought you were dead.” Balthazar glanced up at him with his eyes glowing softly and cocked an eyebrow.

“Surprise.”

“I grieved for you.” The older angel blew out a sigh and swiped his forearm across his forehead before returning to the task at hand.

“I had some things to take care of.” Balthazar’s lips were pinched into a tight line as he worked, and Castiel tried not to arch at the pain radiating throughout his grace.

“You knew what Raphael had planned.” It wasn’t a question. Why else would Balthazar fake his death and disappear? They’ve lost so many angels trying to protect the Seals that it must have been easy in all the confusion and chaos for him to slip away, but why?

“I had some idea.” Balthazar pushed the last bit of his grace needed for healing into Castiel’s vessel, and light filled the room as Castiel’s grace absorbed the foreign energy and fully repaired itself. When the light was gone, Castiel and Balthazar were both standing. Castiel was trying to read his brother, to understand his intentions. He’s been missing for weeks, so why show himself now? Why reveal himself to Raphael just to save Castiel’s life?

“You want to help me?” Castiel’s involvement with the Winchesters is no secret. Even Castiel has heard the whispers amongst his garrison and others; they all believe that he is Falling for the Winchesters. That he’s losing his faith and turning from Heaven. Castiel thinks they may be right, especially in light of Raphael’s plans.

“Of course I want to help.” Balthazar’s voice and eyes were completely sincere; Castiel could sense no deceit in his brother. Castiel couldn’t turn him away. If Raphael and others were coming for Mikalea, he would need all the help he could get.

  
  


* * *

 

  
  


Mikalea was the first one out of the car once they reached the salvage yard, and the other three hunters let her go. They had all noticed how tense she was as the minutes ticked on, and they each knew what it was like having to wait before you could see that someone was okay with your own eyes. So they took a moment to grab the bags out of the car and shuffle inside, but they never made it up the stairs. They just dropped their stuff right inside the front door and moved into the living room. Bobby was sitting at his desk and flipping through a book, some man was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, and Mikalea and Castiel were just staring at each other in the middle of the room.

Pale green eyes moved over the white button-up and black suit jacket, even that damned trench coat, but there was no blood. When Castiel had been kneeling in the road, there was so much blood. Was he really okay? She could feel the others looking at her, at them, but she couldn’t look away. She spent the past few hours trapped in a car with the image of Cas bleeding out playing behind her eyes, and she hasn’t felt this helpless in a very long time. She _hates_ feeling this way. Cas must have noticed the stares too, because he gently cupped her elbow and steered her from the room.

She breathed in the fresh air as they stepped out onto the porch, and her eyes looked out across the dark salvage yard. Dean had promised her they would make it before sunrise, and it was a promise that he kept. She leaned against the porch railing so that she was facing Castiel, and the angel turned to face her as well but continued to stand completely straight. Even in the dark she could see his blue eyes and the way that the muscle in his jaw flexed as he tried to talk.

“I am afraid that we have more to worry about than demons.” His normally gruff voice was quiet as he spoke to her, nearly apologetic.

“What do you mean?” So it wasn’t demons that hurt him? Dean was pretty sure that it had to a group of demons, because not much else can really damage an angel.

“We must protect you from angels as well.” Her eyes flicked to the lit window not too far away from them, where a strange man was on just the other side. “Balthazar is my brother, and he saved me tonight. We can trust him.”

  
  


“Why are angels after me? Why do the demons want me?” None of it made any sense! There’s nothing special about her. She’s just a waitress at a diner, so why is all of this happening to her? She could see the pain in Castiel’s eyes, and she wanted to reach up and smooth the worry from his brows. Wanted to feel the rough texture of his stubble against her fingertips.

“I don’t know, but I will find out.” He said that he was supposed to protect her and keep her safe, but he doesn’t even know why she’s in danger. Her body moved without her command, and she took a step closer to him. They were close enough now that she could count his eyelashes and feel the breath that slipped from between his lips.

“Don’t get killed trying to save me.” The last thing she wants on her conscious is someone’s death, an _angel’s_ death. Or maybe it’s just this particular angel. Castiel’s head cocked to the side, as if he was trying to figure her out, and his eyes squinted like he was trying to see inside her. Her hand raised so that her fingers could brush next to his eye and down his cheek, and the angel’s eyes slowly widened again as he straightened.

“Mikalea?” She swayed forward, as if she was drawn to him, and she felt hands on her hips settling her. Her shirt had ridden up enough to show a strip of skin, and she felt warm and rough palms sliding against her skin as Castiel kept her up right. His hand curled around her hip, right over her birthmark, and Mikalea felt a shock go through her as the world went black.

_There were screams all around her and bright flashes of light. Everywhere she looked there was pain. In the air above her, a man with very familiar wings fought against a woman with shimmering violet wings. Dark feathers fell down around her as the two fought, and it looked as if the darker angel was going to lose. The woman was just about to strike a killing blow when she was stopped by another angel, and she looked up at him. His wings were a dark brown, but lighter colors appeared as he moved. The colors seemed almost familiar._

“Mikalea?” Castiel’s too blue eyes were staring at her, and his hands were holding hers now. She was leaning against his chest so that he was the only thing holding her up, and she once again noticed just how full his lips were. They were so close that all she needed to do was take a breath to taste him. Instead she rocked back onto her heels and pulled her hands away. “Are you okay? You seemed…lost.”

“Yeah, I’m okay. It’s been a long day, and I just need a minute to myself.” What was that she had seen? Her main focus had been on the angel with wings like Castiel’s, but she had seen hundreds of others fighting around them. A war? Between angels?

  
  


* * *

  
  


Castiel looked at Mikalea for a moment longer and then turned away. He knew that all of this must be confusing for her, but she couldn’t stay in the dark. She needed to know the danger and the risks, but he would keep her safe. The hunters and Balthazar were still in what passed for a living room when he walked back inside, and his eyes immediately sought out his brother’s. The other angel was in the same spot against the wall, and he nodded in Castiel’s direction. They would keep in contact.

“I’m being completely serious. Are all angels super hunks? Because I’m starting to see a pattern,” Lucy was saying. Castiel noticed the way that Sam shifted beside her and crossed his arms, and he wondered at the hunter’s odd behavior. Was Sam not feeling well?

  


“Down, girl.” Balthazar’s comment made the female hunter smile and wink at him, and Balthazar patted the top of her head as he walked past. He paused next to Castiel in the doorway, and the two angels shared another look. Balthazar would continue to lay low and keep an eye out, and he would be back. It was all that Castiel could ask for. A moment later, the front door closed behind him.  
  


***

Mikalea stiffened as she heard the front door open and close, and she gripped the railing a little harder. She kept seeing the angels, fighting and screaming. Why had she seen that? She could hear footsteps walking closer to her, and she closed her eyes as the person got closer. The smell of lavender overwhelmed her for a moment, and she had to force her tears back down. It was the same scent she smelled back at Lucy’s cabin. The scent that reminded her so much of her mother.

“Hey, Lucy, I’m not—” She stopped as she noticed blue eyes looking at her, not Lucy’s brown ones. It was the other angel, the one that saved Castiel. Balthazar. “Sorry, I thought you were someone else.”

“You mean the drooling woman inside?” It was asked with a smile, so he’s just being playful and not mean. Mikalea nodded with a small smile and took another deep breath. Lavender.

“Did you need something?” The angel shook his head and said something about leaving, so Mikalea waited for him to leave. She still needs a little time to get her head straight. When the angel just kept staring at her, she tilted her head and asked, “What?”

  
  


Balthazar slowly reached forward, so he wouldn’t scare her, and gently placed a stray lock of blonde hair behind her ear. His hand smoothed against her hair, and Mikalea thought she saw something move behind him. “You’re just as beautiful as your mother.” As soon as the last word left his lips, he was gone. Mikalea blinked at the now empty space and felt something tickling against her cheeks. Just what is going on?

  
  


***

Bobby was sitting at his desk and grumbling at a book that had more dust on it than ink, Dean was in the kitchen and probably pouring himself another drink, and Castiel was just standing stoically against the wall with a faraway look in his eyes. Mikalea is still outside taking a breather, and the newest hunky angel just vacated the area. Lucy leaned back on the couch with a huff, and she felt Sam shift next to her. Again. He’s so twitchy lately. She felt something warm against her lower stomach, and then a searing pain.

“Ow!” Sam’s big puppy eyes met hers before looking down, and she followed that sorrowful gaze to her stomach. Aw, dammit, she’s bleeding! Her light blue shirt is stained with dry blood and a little fresh blood, and she _liked_ this shirt. Even if it is plain and came from Walmart.

“Why are you bleeding?” Sam asked.

“Zombie kid had a pocket knife. I must’ve popped a stitch or two when I grabbed Mikalea. Hey, Bobby, first aid?”

“Bathroom.” The older hunter answered without ever lifting his head, and Lucy absently nodded.

She used Sam’s shoulder to pull herself to her feet, and she was a little surprised when the big guy got up too. When she raised a brow in question, he just shrugged and motioned for her to lead the way. Hey, if Sam Winchester wants to be her nurse, she ain’t complaining. She snagged a clean shirt from her bag and then carefully walked to where the medical supplies were. Sam took over once they reached the small bathroom, and she watched on as he pulled a first aid kit from under the sink. He closed the toilet lid and sat down, and he pointedly looked between his spread legs. Lucy must have had a really scandalous look on her face, because Sam blushed and immediately opened his mouth.

“I didn’t mean, I wasn’t trying to, uh.” Lucy stepped between his spread knees and gently patted his shoulder. She really needs to stop teasing the poor guy, even if it is fun. “I need to, uh, see it.”

“You know, Sam, if you want me to take my shirt off, there are more fun ways to do it.” There’s that splutter she loves so much. She laughed quietly as she pulled the shirt up, but she made sure to keep her breasts covered. She doesn’t want to scare him off. They both looked at her stomach, and she really did pop two of the seven stitches.

For once, Lucy kept quiet as Sam cleaned the blood off and went about patching her up again. Clean the wound, stich the wound. His hands were steady as he worked, and Lucy knew she could trust him. So she didn’t pay much attention to what Sam was doing. Instead, she just looked at him. She’s been teasing him for a couple of days now, but she hasn’t really _looked_ at him. He’s looking a little…well, he’s still looking good, but he looks different. His skin isn’t as golden as it used to be, and his eyes and mouth have a pinched look about them. Like he’s carrying something that weighs too much but he’s not putting it down. He looks older than the last time she saw him, and she’s got a feeling that it’s not just because of Dean’s death and resurrection.

She might tease Sam endlessly, but she really does care about him. Those four months that Dean was gone, and in Hell, must have been agony for Sam. She grieved for Dean, but it was Sam that she worried about. He went off the map, completely disappeared, and she wasn’t sure if he was dead or alive until the news spread that the Winchesters were back in business. What did Sam get up to while Dean was gone? Is he in trouble? Because Sam shouldn’t look like this.

“Okay, all done.” Sam closed the kit and pressed a hand over the white bandage now covering her stitches, and Lucy reached down to get her hands in that too-long hair of his. Her fingers just sunk into the dark brown strands until she was holding his face between her hands, and wide hazel eyes stared up at her. He looked curious and almost eager, and Lucy felt her tongue snake out to wet her lips. As much as she would love to tighten her fingers in Sam’s hair and completely devour him, this has to come first.

“Are you okay, Sam? What’s happened to you?” His eyes darkened, and strong fingers wrapped around her wrists. He used the hold to push her back, gently, and her neck craned back as he stood to his full height. His lips twitched, like he was trying to smile, but his eyes were cold.

“I’m fine. We should go help Bobby.” She watched Sam leave the room and lightly bit down on her bottom lip. Sam’s changed and Dean’s angrier than usual, and she knows that there’s something going on. And she’s going to find out what.


	10. Research

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobby, Lucy, Sam and Dean pour over the countless lore that the older hunter has in his cabin, trying to find out they ware dealing with. Castiel finally does the unthinkable to try and help Mikalea.

“Son of a bitch!” A thump sounded startling Lucy and she looked up to see Dean standing up from the table. Dust was settling back down on the book as he slid his jacket over his body.

“Nothing?” She chuckled as Dean grumbled something as he walked out of the house, slamming the screen door shut. Man, someone was not in a good mood and she had to get to the bottom of what was going on. Before she settled back on her book, she noticed that Castiel was looking through the huge living room window.

The curtains had been pulled back, letting in the sunlight. Which only enhanced that Bobby had probably not dusted since the hippie era. He had a look on his face that Lucy had never seen before. Her eyes traveled to the focus of Cas's attention. From this point in the kitchen, they had a perfect view of Dean and Mikalea talking on the porch. Then she turned it back on Cas and watched as he crossed his arms, shifted on his feet a few times, uncross his arms, cross them. Shift, cross, shift, cross. A smile spread on her face. Was that jealousy she saw on the angels' face? Was he even capable of such an emotion? She shook her head and went back to her coffee and this fabulous book she was reading. Something about Wraiths. It was riveting.

***

  
Dean opened the screen door to see Mikalea was standing near the rail, her back to him. Her blonde hair was blowing in the warm breeze. When she heard the creak of the wood, she turned her head. A few tendrils blew into her face and she took a hand and swiped the piece behind her ear. The way the sun was shining on her, she almost looked Angelic. Dean pushed that thought from his head as he extended his hand. In his left hand, was a ceramic mug steaming with coffee.

“Just made.”She smiled at him as he leaned back against the rail, his body close to hers. She straightened up and took a sip and grimaced. Dean laughed and took a sip.“Bobby's coffee puts some hair on your chest.”

Mikalea chuckled. “Well, that's one thing I don't need. My salon bill is already through the roof.” Her smile fell from her face as she wondered if she would ever enjoy those comforts. She needed some girl time.

Dean noticed the change in her behavior and turned to look at her face. Her bottom lip was trembling and tears filled her green eyes. He sat his mug on the railing and turned her to face him. “Hey...it's going to be okay.” Dean could understand why she was so upset. Her whole life was turned upside down in a matter of days.

Her head fell forward, her hair falling in her face. Her shoulders shook as she let out a strangled sob, trying to reign in her emotions. She had to keep it together, because if she started crying, she didn't think it would stop. She sighed and laughed, embarrassed. “I'm such a girl.”

Dean's eyes swept up her body, his eyes spending some time on her chest. She may have been a petite girl, but she had curves. “That's the first thing I noticed about you.”

Mikalea blushed and turned her face away from Dean. She noticed a figure walking along the maze of junk cars and her body stiffened. Dean noticed the way her eyes flowed into dark green, light green and back again.

He turned his head to see that Sam was walking along the cars and Dean squinted his eyes. He had a phone to his ear and Dean wished he could hear the conversation. He had noticed when he got back from Hell, that Sam was different. Dean confronted Sam on it and Sam came clean. He had teamed up with Ruby to find Lilith and hopefully help break Dean out of hell. But nobody would take the deal. There was no way a Demon was going to whisk that Winchester out of the pits. Dean was disgusted and horrified to learn that his little brother was addicted to Demon blood.

“ _I swear, Dean. I'm not doing it anymore.”_

Sam had promised Dean that he hadn't touched that stuff, but his behavior was telling him otherwise. He noticed the way he stared at Mikalea, like something he wanted to pounce on.

Mikalea had noticed that Dean grew quiet, so she turned to look at him. She saw the muscles twitch on the side of his head, his jaw was squared, his nostrils flared and his eyes squinted. Dean felt like he was being watched, so he turned and looked at her. She was taken back for a moment as he his once beautiful green eyes were dark with his anger. As soon as he realized that Mikalea was looking at him, a light switch went off and his features softened into a smile.

 

She smiled. “Thought I was going to have to hold your calls there.”

Dean shook his head and laughed. “Well...”

She smiled and stood up on the tip of her toes so her mouth was angled against his ear. Her breath was warm and Dean smelled jasmine wrap around him. “Next time you bark at me, make sure it's in the bedroom.” She leaned back and patted his chest, feeling the hardness of the muscles. Underneath that plaid shirt and undershirt, this man was built.

Dean opened his mouth and utter some comment, but he didn't have anything. He shook his head and scratched the back of his neck, confused as to what just happened. Here a girl came up with a snappy line and he had nothing. He was tongue tied. Dean Winchester, the self-proclaimed ladies man, the sliver tongue casa nova, was left speechless by a girl.

 

* * *

  
  


Bobby sighed and sat back in his chair and tucked his arm into the crook of his arm. He took one hand and scratched his beard, his gaze was on the huge book before him. They had been sitting at this table for the good part of the day and nothing helpful. Bobby then remember this book he had in front of him, tucked into a part of the basement. Ten minutes into reading, he thought he found something.

“Hey, Lucy! Do you have a picture of that guy from the morgue?” Lucy looked up from the laptop and rubbed her eyes.

“I think so.” She stood up from the chair, groaning at her stiff muscles. God, she needed a massage. She walked over to the lap top bag and unzipped the top and reached inside. She took out an envelope and walked over to Bobby. “What you got?”

Bobby took his finger and pointed at the picture. A man was standing on a cloud, rays of light surrounding him. The Angel's arms were outstretched and Lucy noticed a woman below him. She was kneeling and had something held upwards towards the Angels. Lucy bent forward to notice it was a baby. “Bobby, what is this?”

Bobby pointed to the passage under the picture. “Nephilim are the offspring of an Angel and a human.”

“Nephilim? Isn't that just a myth?”

“Some say,” Bobby turned the page and Lucy gasped as she saw another picture of a baby. On it's right hip was the small shape of something.

“Bobby...what is that?” She put her finger on the picture.

“The offspring of the Angel, carry the mark of their true heritage.” Bobby grabbed the envelope and slid it open. He laid the morgue picture alongside the book. He tapped the picture. “Perfect match.”

Lucy looked at the morgue picture, than to the book, than back to the morgue picture. “So...this guy was half Angel? So...why did he get off'd?”

“Exactly. That's the million dollar question. I did some research on the those other two murders. Both victims had the same mark. Either on their back or their hip.”

“So...we are dealing with what here, Bobby? How does Mikalea fit into this role?”

“I think I have an idea.” The gruff voice came from behind them.  
  
Lucy turned to see Castiel, a defeated look on his face. “What is it, Cas?”

“The Nephilim are part of the seal. If you kill all the Nephilim, it opens the seals. Lilith is behind this.”

Bobby looked at Cas, than to Lucy. “So...okay...how many are left?”

“Just one.” Cas lifted his eyes to the porch where Mikalea was standing. “I believe you will find the mark on her hip.”

Lucy noticed how horrified Cas looked when he glanced over at Mikalea “Are you saying...? What I think you are saying? Because, Cas, that's just crazy.”

“How do you explain why Demons are after her, Lucy?” Cas's voice was raised, the gravely tone of his voice silenced her. He seemed to shake the rafters when he spoke. “Demons get her first, they open the seal. Angels want her for the same reason. I ran into a rouge Angel yesterday. He is the one who attacked me. They want to join forces.”

“Why on earth would they do that?” Lucy whispered.

“Think about it, Lucy,” Bobby interjected, “Why not join forces? Guarantees your safety.”

Cas turned his gaze back on Mikalea. “I’m afraid, they want to bring the war to earth.” Cas was torn at what he was feeling. On one hand, she was an abomination. And the rules in heaven, where that they were to be smitten on sight. But how could Mikalea be such a thing? She was a beautiful woman, inside and out. Cas was confused as to what he was feeling or why he was feeling.

Lucy watched as Cas turned from them and walk out the door, she turned to see the confused look on Bobby's face. Good, at least she wasn't the only one. Did Cas just tell her that Mikalea was half Angel? And if so, who was her daddy? What a sight that would be on Maury Povich. The thought that an Angel could get busy, made Lucy chuckle.

Mikalea turned her head when she heard the front door open and her heart did a little flutter as she noticed Cas. “You scared me.” She turned to look at him and quickly took a step back as he came towards her.

Her eyes were big as he grabbed the hem of her shirt and slid it up her side. His hand touched the raised flesh just above her hip bone. Cas felt his heart sink as he saw the faint shape of the wings. As soon as Cas touched the birthmark, Mikalea's body stiffened and her head fell back as white hot pain erupted into her body. She let out a scream as Cas plunged his hand inside.

  
  



	11. I'm Only Human

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikalea just needs to get away from it all.

Lucy was on her feet as soon as she heard the scream, and her and Dean nearly plowed each other over as they both tried to get out the door at the same time. When they spilled onto the porch, it was just in time to see Cas pulling his hand away from Mikalea’s midsection. The other woman was slumped over backwards, but she slowly pulled herself back up as the two hunters watched. Lucy looked around; Sam was standing on the bottom step, so he must’ve already been outside somewhere when he heard the scream, and Bobby was standing in the open doorway.

“What did—What’d you do to me?” Mikalea sounded breathless, and her light colored eyes appeared to be glowing for a moment. They dimmed to a darker color than usual as Castiel stepped away from her, and Lucy and Dean both took a step forward when Mikalea swayed at the lack of support. The woman righted herself, but she wasn’t looking away from the angel.

“We know why the demons and angels are after you now.” The angel’s blue eyes were darker than Mikalea had ever seen them, turning the normally vibrant blue nearly black.

“Why?” It’s the question she’s been asking since all of this began just a couple of days ago. The four hunters are all holding their breath as they wait, and the Winchesters are especially confused because they didn’t hear the first reveal.

“You bear the mark of the Nephilim.” Cas’s eyes flicked down to her hip before returning to hers, and Mikalea can feel something inside of her starting to shake. She’s heard that word before, but she can’t quite remember what it means.

“A what?”

“Nephilim are the offspring of a human…and an angel.” Her stomach tried to crawl up her throat at the words, because that’s just not possible. A week ago, she didn’t even believe in angels! How can she be part one? It doesn’t make any sense! Before she can say anything, Cas is murmuring quietly to himself, “Nephilim are not meant to exist. Abominations. It’s not…I have to go.”

“Cas!” Dean charged forward, but it was already too late. The angel was gone. Mikalea raised her eyes to them, and Lucy elbowed past Dean to get to her side. The other woman let the female hunter wrap an arm around her shoulders and lead her back into the house, and she even let herself get gently pushed down onto the musty old couch. Mikalea was aware of all the eyes on her, so she sucked back her tears and squared her shoulders.

“Well? Isn’t anyone going to finish explaining what’s going on?” Sam and Dean looked at each other, as if trying to figure out what to say, and Lucy was picking at a thread hanging from the bottom of her old shirt.

“Nephilim are…” The room was quiet as Bobby detailed all the Nephilim lore, and then they got into the Seals containing Lucifer that demons were trying to break. One of the many Seals was killing all the Nephilim, and Mikalea is the last one left. That’s why the demons are after her, along with some of the angels. The angels also view Nephilim as abominations, lower than even humans.

“Mikalea! Where are you going?” She stopped to look back at Dean, and she noted the worried look in his dark green eyes. There was also some anger too. At her? Or at Cas for disappearing?

“I’m just going to walk around, clear my head. Please, just give me some time to myself.” She feels like she might be in shock. Her head feels numb and her thoughts are sluggish, but her stomach feels like it’s been hit by an earthquake. She needs to get away.

“I don’t think—” Dean cut off with a yelp as Lucy pressed on a pressure point in his throat, and it was Lucy that spoke next. “Take your time, Mikalea, and don’t worry about anything. We’ll keep you safe.”

Dean’s face was starting to turn a dark red color when Lucy finally let him go, and Mikalea tried to smile reassuringly at the man before leaving the house. She didn’t stop at the porch. Instead she walked farther out into the salvage yard and she didn’t stop until she was completely surrounded by cars. She couldn’t see the house anymore; she was just in a maze of cars stacked around her like some kind of rusty fortress. Or prison. She knows the hunters mean well, and she might consider them friends under different circumstances. Lucy is so nice and easy-going, and she has a feeling that she’d give Mikalea the shirt off her back if she asked. And Dean is so easy to talk to; sometimes when she talks to him, she feels like he can see right down into her. Look right past all the bullshit and see the person that she really is. Even Sam has been nice to her and always answers any questions she has about this world she’s been thrown into.

They’re great, but they’re not really her friends. How can they be? She barely knows them! What she needs is someone that she’s trusted for years. Someone that’s always had her back and knows every secret she keeps locked away. She needs Kiera. The raven haired beauty has been her best friend since kindergarten and was there for her when her mother passed; her family even took Mikalea in when she had nowhere to go. Kiera is more of a sister than her friend, and she needs her no-nonsense friend. The only question is: how’s she supposed to get to her?

Mikalea was getting frustrated when she took a good look around, and she realized that the answer to her problem was staring her in the face. She is surrounded by vehicles. One of them has to work, right? She still has some money on her, so she can make it back home. It took an hour of searching, but she finally found an old car that would run. It had plenty of gas in it, so it would be a while before she’d have to stop. She lingered in the salvage yard, just for a moment longer, and then got into the car.

She doesn’t want to leave like this, without saying a proper goodbye, but she has to do this. Maybe she’ll come back, but she doubts it. She doesn’t doubt any of the hunters’ skills, but what if one of them gets killed trying to protect her? The best thing that she can do is go see Kiera, get all of this out, and then disappear. She’ll stay on the move so that the demons and angels won’t be able to find her, and no one will have to get hurt. The image of Cas bleeding in the middle of the road flashed in front of her eyes, and she stubbornly wiped at her cheeks. She’s doing this to keep them safe. All of them.

* * *

 

Brown eyes slowly moved from left to right, left, right, left, right. She was starting to get a little dizzy actually. Lucy was sitting on one end of the couch, reading one of Bobby’s old books to see if they could learn anything else, and Sam was at the other end on his laptop. Bobby was at his desk, researching some kind of pagan god for a hunting buddy, and Dean was pacing. Lucy was trying to read, but her eyes kept getting stuck on the pacing hunter. Dean’s a pain in the ass, but he’s a graceful pain at least. His every movement is tight and controlled, and it makes Lucy think of some jungle predator stalking its prey. After Dean’s twentieth rotation, Lucy groaned as loud as she could and slumped to the side.

“Luce!” Sam barely had time to move his laptop before she crashed into it, and Lucy grinned up at him from her place in his lap. Her neck was starting to get a crick from bending over that dusty old book, and Sam’s lap makes an excellent pillow.

“Alright, jackass, what’s with the pacing? Trying to dig a hole to Hell?” she drawled. Green eyes glared over at her, but she just stretched on the couch like a cat. The move made Sam blush and Dean cuss, so she’s counting it as a double win.

  


“Can’t you seduce my brother when I’m not around?” Dean grumbled before pacing again.

“You ain’t seen nothing yet, Winchester. Now, seriously, what’s up with you?” Lucy would never call Dean lazy, but he’s not the type to pace either. He normally sprawls out when there’s some down time.

“It’s been four hours.” Dean stopped in the middle of the room to look out the window, but he must not have seen anything since he started up with the pacing thing.

“I’m sure Mikalea is fine, Dean. Nothing can hurt her here, and she just found out something huge. She needs time,” Sam explained patiently. That caused Dean to snort in disbelief, and Sam rolled his eyes.

“He’s right, Dean. Hell, it’ll probably take her _years_ to come to terms with all of this. The least we can do is give her a couple of hours,” Lucy added. She’s not agreeing with Sam because he’s her favorite or anything; she really does think that Mikalea needs some time to accept what she’s just discovered. It’s not every day that someone tells you that you’re not completely human.

“What if she’s hurt? Or scared? Or has questions? Or—”

“Dammit, boy, if you’re that worried, get your ass out there and find her! You two! Go with him!” The three younger hunters jumped at the outburst, and Lucy raised her brow at Bobby after lifting herself up just high enough to see him.

“Why do we have to go with him?” She was perfectly content right where she was. She wanted to see if she could get Sam’s blush to turn purple, and then she wanted to see just how far down that blush could spread.

“’Cause I’m tired of watching you two canoodlin’ on my couch!” Sam immediately started spluttering and Dean was chuckling quietly, and Lucy felt like patting herself on the back.

“Fine. I’ll just move the canoodlin’ to one of the rust buckets you’ve got stacked everywhere. C’mon, honey, let’s go soothe your brother’s nerves and then find a dark corner.” The comment got a laugh from the uptight Dean, and the big brother slapped Sam’s back as he passed the two on the way out.

Dean led them through the salvage yard, moving through the stacks of cars with ease, and Lucy felt something cold settle in the pit of her stomach. Call it hunter’s instincts or whatever else you want, she’s got a bad feeling about everything. Sam has stopped glancing curiously down at her and is more focused on his surroundings, and Dean is walking a lot faster now. They’ve been out for almost thirty minutes, and there’s still no sign of Mikalea. Dean turned a corner, with Sam and Lucy hot on his heels, and the three hunters froze. On the side of a car was a simple message written in the dirt caked against the side.

“Son of a bitch!”

_Don’t look for me. Sorry._

  
  


* * *

  
  


It took him far longer than expected to find the angel, and it was in the last place that he expected. Balthazar was sitting in the first pew of a small abandoned church. Many of the other pews had been turned over, and Castiel could see the night sky through a giant hole in the ceiling. The other angel didn’t stir at his presence, but Castiel knew that Balthazar could sense him. The younger angel stepped over debris until he was standing next to where his elder was sitting, and he followed the lighter blue gaze to the crucifix hanging crookedly on the wall.

“You lied to me.” His words were quiet, but it was impossible to mistake the fire in his tone for anything softer.

“No, I didn’t. You never asked me if I knew anything about Mikalea, so I didn’t lie. I merely, withheld my full knowledge of the situation.” Castiel wasn’t surprised that Balthazar knew what he was speaking about. He must have felt it when Castiel searched Mikalea’s soul to see whose Grace resided within her.

“She is your daughter, Balthazar.” Weary blue eyes looked up at him before returning back to the crucifix, and Castiel could feel his anger and frustration rising.

“Loving humans is something that we are tasked with. God commands us to love his greatest creations, but _falling in love_ is forbidden. Why is one love acceptable but not the other?”

“Balthazar, I—”

“Evelyn was beautiful, kind, and so very brave. She deserved more than me, but that didn’t stop me from loving her. I love her with all that I am. Can you even fathom that kind of all-consuming love?” Balthazar’s eyes blazed up at him, and Castiel felt heat streaking down his cheeks to his neck. The question made him feel exceedingly uncomfortable, but he couldn’t explain why. Balthazar’s eyes dulled, like a candle being blown out, and he sprawled back against the pew.

“She sent me away when she found out she was pregnant. She didn’t want me to Fall, and she believed that Mikalea would be safer if she was raised away from angels. I knew what the others thought of Nephilim, so I left. I left to keep her safe.” The other angel wasn’t pleading with Castiel to understand why he’d done what he had; he was just stating the facts and staring up at the crooked cross like it could answer all of his problems.

“I understand,” Castiel said slowly.

“Do you?” There was a humorless smirk on Balthazar’s lips, and Castiel tilted his head as he studied the other angel. He was preparing to answer when he heard Dean’s angry prayer, and he looked away from Balthazar’s eyes.

“I am needed elsewhere.” Balthazar lazily waved a hand in dismissal, and Castiel left.

  
  


* * *

  
  


It was dark when Mikalea reached Kiera’s house, and she couldn’t see any lights on inside. She knows Kiera’s schedule like the back of her hand, and the woman is off work tonight and should be home. Maybe she turned in early? Mikalea quietly closed the car door and quickly moved up the front stairs. She grabbed the spare key from under the potted plant next to the door, and she called out as soon as she stepped inside the familiar house. The whole house was completely silent, which was unusual. Kiera always had a TV or radio playing somewhere because she didn’t like the quiet. Mikalea moved through the house and absently flipped on lights as she went, until she reached Kiera’s bedroom. She eased the door open and patted the wall to find the light switch.  
  


“Kiera? It’s me, and I have so much to—”

  


She clapped her hands over her mouth to muffle her scream, and she could already feel her eyes welling with tears as she took in the horrible scene. Her sight was blurry, but it wasn’t blurry enough to erase the image that was going to be haunting her dreams for years to come. Kiera was dressed in her usual sleepwear, just shorts and a tank top, and all the blankets were kicked onto the floor. In place of Kiera’s eyes were two burned out holes, and her best friend’s throat had been slashed open. Written on the wall above the headboard, in Kiera’s blood, was _**abomination**_.

Mikalea nearly tripped as she ran down the stairs, and her hands were shaking so bad that it took five tries just to get the key in the ignition. By the time she reached the highway, she was sobbing so hard that her chest was starting to ache. Her best friend was murdered, because of _her_. A demon or an angel killed the one person she still had in the normal world, the only person she really had left, and she can’t do this alone. They killed Kiera to get to her, so there’s no way the hunters will be safe after helping her. The salvage yard is too far away, but Lucy’s cabin is only a few hours away.

She’ll get to the cabin, because it’s protected against pretty much everything, and she’ll call the others somehow. She tried to think of what she was going to say to the hunters, how she was going to apologize for just running off, but she couldn’t stop picturing Kiera. She was crying so hard that she could barely see the road, and she has to pull herself together. She needs to be strong, just until she’s safe. Then, she can cry over the death of her closest friend. Shaking fingers brushed across her cheeks as she pushed down on the gas pedal; she’ll worry about everything after she gets to the cabin.  
  


***  
  


“You lost her?!” Bobby yelled as soon as they got back. Sam and Lucy hung their heads, like two kicked puppies, but Dean glared at the man that he thought of as a father.

“I told you we shouldn’t have let her go off on her own!” Dean yelled right back.

“Yelling ain’t gonna get us anywhere! So, focus! Where would she go?” Lucy asked. Bobby and Dean stopped trying to set each other on fire through looks alone, and all three men turned to look at her.

“How the hell are we supposed to know that?” Dean asked.

“Her life has been turned upside down. Where do people go to feel safe?” Sam took a turn looking at each of them, and it seemed to dawn on them all at the same time.

“Home. She would’ve went home,” Bobby huffed out.

“No, not home. She would’ve went to somebody. Her friend, Kiera. Remember, she told us about her. Best friend since they were five, and her family took Mikalea in after her mom passed. I bet Sam that’s where she’s gone,” Lucy said and crossed her arms. Mikalea’s eyes always lit up when she talked about her friend, and the girl could use the comfort that comes with a bond like that.

“You’re right,” Sam agreed.

“Wait…why would you bet Sam?” Lucy glanced over at Dean, who looked completely confused as he stared at her.

“When you’re absolutely sure you’re right, you’re supposed to bet what means the most to you. Duh. Saddle up, boys!” Lucy strode from the room to grab her gear, and the two brothers looked at her.

“Dude, I think she loves you.” Dean’s face was completely serious, but there was a look in his eyes that said he was laughing internally.

“Shut up and get your stuff. We don’t have time to talk about my love life.” They moved at the same time to get their bags, and Dean’s shoulder bumped against Sam’s.

“Whatever…bitch.”

“Jerk.” Sam pushed back, Dean pushed back even harder, and Lucy jabbed them both in the kidneys before they could start wrestling like the immature idiots they can be.

“Mikalea first, idiocy later. C’mon! We’re losing daylight!”

* * *

  
  


Dean was the first one out of the car, with Sam and Lucy right behind him. Kiera Hale’s house was taped off, and there were cop cars everywhere. A cop met them at the yellow tape, and Dean stepped a little in front of the other two to talk to him. The cop was younger, probably just started out, and he squared his shoulders at the newcomers. Lucy stopped next to Sam and tried to look around the cop into the house, but she couldn’t see anything.

“What happened? Is Kiera okay?” Dean’s voice wasn’t as angry as Lucy was expecting. Instead he sounded worried and bordering on panic. Lucy couldn’t tell if it was real or if he was acting, but Sam seemed calm so she was assuming it was the second one.

“Do you know Kiera Hale, sir?” The cop was trying to stand taller, but he was still a good four or five inches shorter than Dean.

“We’re friends of hers; we were coming up for a visit,” Dean explained quickly. “Is she okay?”

“I’m going to need your names.” The cop had a little notebook out now, and Lucy waited for Dean to answer. He’s obviously running this rodeo.

“My name is Dean Campbell. This is my brother, Sam Campbell, and his fiancé, Lucy Michaels. We wanted to tell Kiera about the engagement in person. Did something happen to her?” The cop stopped scribbling in his notebook and gave them all a sorrowful look. The guy has his heart in his eyes for the world to see; Lucy’s not sure this is the job for him.

“I’m sorry to inform you, but Kiera Hale passed two days ago. A neighbor discovered the body this morning.” Lucy gasped and turned to press her cheek against Sam’s chest, and she felt a large hand pressing lightly against the back of her head. She doesn’t really like acting the part of a delicate female, but it makes the story more realistic.

“I’ll take her back to the car,” Sam said quietly. Lucy let him lead her back to the Impala, and she sat down in the backseat. Sam crouched down in front of her, like he was trying to soothe her, and blocked her face from the cop.

“Do you think Mikalea came here first?” she whispered. Sam’s hands were braced against her knees to keep himself stable, and Lucy laid her hands over his. Sam wasn’t saying anything, because it’s something neither one of them wants to think about. If Mikalea got here earlier, then there’s a strong possibly that she found her best friend dead. “Where else would she go?”

“I don’t know. Hey, Lucy, are you okay?” She must have looked confused, because Sam gently cupped her face and brushed his thumbs across her cheeks. Oh, great, she’s crying. It’s hard not to though. All she can think about is how scared Mikalea must have been when she left, and she knows that Kiera was the only person that Mikalea really trusted. The only person she had left.

“Yeah, I’m fine. I’m just worried about her, you know?” Sam didn’t let go of her. Instead he pulled her closer so that their foreheads were touching, and she moved her arms around his shoulders.

“I know, but we’ll find her. We’ll take care of her,” Sam whispered. He pulled back a little, but Lucy kept her hands braced on his shoulders. She wanted to say something, but what was there to say? Their quiet little moment was broken by Dean’s appearance, and the three of them piled back into the Impala. Dean relayed just how Kiera died, and Lucy felt like curling up in the backseat. That’s a bad way to go out.

“What do we do now?” Sam asked. Lucy propped her chin up on the back of the bench seat to better hear Dean’s answer, and the older Winchester looked at them both.

“I’m gonna pray to Cas and tell him Mikalea’s missing.” The words sounded tense and angry, and Dean’s knuckles were white as he gripped the steering wheel. “We’ve gotta find her, fast, and he’s the only one that can find her.”


	12. Feelings, One thing Grace Can't Fix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikalea is at a lost after the brutal murder of her friend and she needs to go somewhere safe, so she goes to the only place she can think of. Dean is worried about her and asks Castiel to find her and make sure she's safe, because what ever killed her friend, is after her.

Thanks to her freaky memory, Mikalea was able to find the cabin just a few short hours away. She pulled down the dark, bumpy road. The shocks on the rusted car were being tested and several times she wondered if this car had it in her to make it all the way. The thought of walking the rest of the way down that road, gave her the chills.

Her face was hot from crying so much, but she could not get the image out of her head about Kiera. This was her best friend. They had been through so much together and now she was dead. Because of her.

Mikalea shut off the engine of the car and slowly opened the door to the car. Her feet crunched on gravel as she slowly walked up the steps of the cabin, wishing some kind of porch light was on. She tried the handle, shocked to see it wasn't locked. Mikalea knew, the only locks this house had were the supernatural kind.

She ran her hand along the wall, trying to find the light switch. After a few horrifying minutes, her fingers hit the cold metal and she flipped it up, lighting up the cabin. She turned to make sure the dead bolt was in place and slowly made her way to the couch. She slowly sat down, her mind and body numb. She hugged her arms around her waist and bent forward, letting out a scream, knowing that no one was around for miles.

* * *

 

  
  


As soon as Dean heard the rustle of wings, he pulled the car over and all three hunters turned to see the newcomer in the back seat. “I heard your prayer, Dean. Is something wrong?”

Lucy was sitting next to Castiel and gave him a look. “Mikalea is missing, Cas. She took off after you did that freaky hand thing. What was that anyway?”

Cas narrowed his eyes and titled his head and he seemed to be thinking. “I was able to read her soul and find out who her father was.”

Dean looked at Sam, Lucy and then Castiel. “Okay...I'll bite.”

“Not now, Dean. I have located her. She's at your cabin, Lucy.”

Lucy nodded. “That's like ten miles from here. Why don't you go ah...” She didn't finish as Castiel popped from the back seat. She leaned forward and touched Dean's shoulder “Let's see how good this Baby of yours is.”

  
  


* * *

 

  
  


Mikalea rocked back and forth as the sobs spewed from her and she was actually afraid she wasn't able to stop. Seeing her friend dead like that was the last straw. They were going to have to put her away in a mental ward.

She lifted her head as the lamp in the room began to flicker on and off and she closed her eyes as she heard the static pop and crackle in the room. She closed her eyes as she heard the rustle and then the soft caress of wind against her cheek. When she opened them, she wasn't surprised to see Castiel there. She felt a hitch in her throat as she saw the concern on his face. She wanted to run to him and wrap her arms tight around him.

“Mikalea, are you okay?” Cas's face was filled with worry as he took a step to her. He had feared the worse when he was informed of her missing. He knew all about her friend being killed and seeing her in so much pain, was enough for him. He was close enough to her now that she slowly stood up from the couch. He took his forefingers and went to place them on her forehead, but she took a step back.

“No...Cas...this is something you can't fix.”

“Seeing you in distress, Mikalea...” He stopped as her hand slowly reached out, trembling. His eyes followed them as she moved them to his side, her fingers an inch away from his glossy black wing. He moved it away from her touch and she snaked her hand back, a worried look on her face.

Cas knew he shouldn't be doing this, but he couldn't get what Balthazar had said to him. From the beginning of the human race, Angels were told they should love all humans. So why should falling in love be so bad? Why was one love acceptable, but the other wasn't?

She locked her green eyes on his and slowly moved her hand forward again. She swallowed the lump in her throat as her fingers lightly traced the bottom feathers, feeling a tingle snake up her arm. She gasped at the sensation. They lightly flapped back and forth, creating a warm wind that carried his scent. A scent that triggered a memory from her childhood. She ran her palm along the tip, feeling the muscles as they moved back and forth.

Her hands moved further along the wing to where they came out of his shoulder. They ran along the lapel of his trench coat, moving along his white shirt. She could feel the bulge of his muscles as she ran them up to his jaw, her fingers gliding over his stubble. She wrapped her fingers around his jaw as she slowly stood up on her tip toes and lightly brushed her lips over his. His lips were soft and full against hers, but he did not kiss her back. She pulled back, studying his face. “Cas?”

She sighed and pulled back from him, but was stopped as his hand snaked around her waist, lifting her up off the floor. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he captured her lips with his. His tongue snaked along her lower lip and she opened her mouth against him. He left her breathless as he took control, his strong hands placed along her bottom. His one hand moved up into her hair, his fingers wrapped tightly around her tresses.

He slowly dropped her feet to the floor and he broke the kiss, tilting his head. Mikalea felt the warm breeze and she slowly opened her eyes to see that Cas was gone.

She heard a noise behind her and it took her a moment to notice that Sam, Lucy and Dean were standing in doorway. Dean had been the first one in and he had his hand on the door, halfway in and halfway out of the cabin. Lucy had stepped around Dean when he stopped and Sam just peered over Dean.

Lucy looked at Mikaela and noticed the look on her face. Mikalea looked confused. Actually, she looked like someone who had just been thoroughly kissed. Her lips were wet, her hair was dishevelled over her head, and her cheeks were flush. “Mikalea...are you okay?”

“She's fine, Lucy.”

Lucy turned her head to see Castiel coming through the front door and she turned back to Mikalea who was staring at him. She put her hands on her hips. “Okay...so...what the hell were you thinking running off like that?”

Mikalea then noticed Dean standing by the door, a very puzzling look on his face. He was staring at her with those beautiful green eyes of his. She then noticed he was shifting his gaze between Cas and her. Dean was the first one to turn his back on everyone, mumbling something about needing a drink. Lucy turned to see Mikalea looking shell shocked and she slid an arm around her, hugging her tight. “I'm so sorry you have to go through this.”

Mikalea choked back the sobs as she slid her eyes to where Cas was standing, her body still on fire from that kiss. Never in her life did she feel the earth move when a man kissed her, but when Cas did, he made the Heavens move. He was staring at her with a different look in his eyes this time. Something had awoken in Cas and he knew this was wrong. He was starting to feel something for this human and he knew it was Forbidden. He had been on the fence about turning his back on his Brothers, but when Mikalea was attacked, that went out the window. Castiel knew in his heart and soul that humans were worth it. Especially this one.

He turned his head to see Dean pacing back and forth in the kitchen, feeling the anger radiate off the Hunter's body. He could see the turmoil on Dean's face, knowing the secret his brother was keeping.

“Dean...we need to talk about Sam...”

Dean turned from the fridge, a beer in his hand. “No...what we need to talk about is this disappearing act you do when things get a little shady. Are you not supposed to be protecting her?”

“With my life.”

“Then dammit, Cas, act like it! Stop leaving her!”

  
  


Castiel approached Dean so fast, the hunter didn't have time to react. The Angel grabbed Dean by the collar of his jacket and slammed him into the fridge. “You need to learn to treat me with a little more respect, Dean.” Cas turned his head, his blue eyes squinted as he studied the hunter. “I plucked you from Hell, I can sure as hell send you back.”

“You're bluffing.” Dean smirked.

Castiel felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned to see the soft green pools. His anger dissolved from his face, his features softened. “Cas...” The word was a soft whisper, her eyes pleading with him. She then turned her eyes to Dean, sharing a gaze to him.

Dean jumped when he heard a clap and then Lucy strode into the kitchen. She stopped as she looked up to see the scene before her. Castiel had Dean pinned against the fridge, his hand tightly holding his jacket. Mikalea was standing between them, one hand on Dean's chest, the other on Castiel's chest. Some heated words had been exchanged and Lucy missed it. She frowned. “I need a beer, Dean, and you're kinda in the way.”


	13. Let it Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikalea has been through hell and back, so Lucy decides everyone needs a little down time. Question is, how do you get an angel drunk?
> 
> ***This chapter contains some adult content: drinking and sexual content...so with that, carry on****

Lucy paused in the doorway of her kitchen with a cold bottle in her hand, thought some things over real quick, and whirled back around. Obviously, tensions are running high. At this rate, they’ll all spiral out of control and regress back into cavemen before the sun rises tomorrow. There’s only one thing they can do, and she’s going to need some help. Her eyes ran over the three people in her kitchen as she tried to make a decision. Dean, Mikalea, or Cas? Mikalea could probably use some girl time, but she’s got a feeling that she shouldn’t leave Dean and Cas alone together. She’s more likely to wanna kick Dean’s ass, so she’s grabbing the angel.

“Done with Sammy already?” Dean called out as she pulled on Cas’s arm. The angel moved after her easily enough, and she looked over her shoulder and made sure to catch Dean’s eyes.

“If I took your brother into the basement, he wouldn’t come out for a very long time. I’m saving that for when all this is over.” She left the kitchen before Dean could come up with a reply, and she was still smiling as she walked down into the cabin’s basement. Cas turned the lights on for her, which Lucy was thankful for because the basement was pitch black, and she nearly skipped over to the giant shelves along the far right wall.

“Why am I in the basement?” Cas’s too blue eyes were staring at her, and Lucy spread her arms wide to showcase her beautiful shelves.

“I’ve picked ‘em up from all over. A bottle or three from every state, and I’ve got a few bottles of tequila that I got from Cancun during a chupacabra hunt.” Lucy’s not an alcoholic, not really. She just likes buying liquor. She likes the bottles and the different flavors, and she believes in being prepared for all situations. Like demons and angels wanting to start the apocalypse and free the devil.

“Why am _I_ in the basement?” the angel asked again. Fingers ran over the different labels as she remembered where each individual bottle came from, and she tried to think of how to express what she’s feeling.

“With everything that’s going on, we could all use some downtime. Time to relax and let our hair down, before the next shit storm hits. And the best way to do that, is to drink until we forget everything. Including our own names.” She looked over her shoulder to grin at the angel, but he looks completely confused. Like she’s speaking a different language. Oh, right, Cas isn’t that good with human slang. They really gotta work on that.

“I still don’t understand why I’m in the basement.” Lucy turned to grab two bottles, and she pushed them into the angel’s arms.

“To help me carry the booze.” Together they lugged up enough liquor to get an entire bar drunk, and Lucy smiled in pride as they lined up the bottles on her living room table. Dean and Mikalea were both on the couch now, and Sam was leaning against the wall with a scared look on his face. Okay, maybe she went overboard with the alcohol, but they need variety! Lucy passed out shot glasses and then carefully poured the first round, and she smiled as she sniffed her glass.

“Who needs a functioning liver, right?” Dean asked and immediately took his shot.

“Hey! We’re supposed to make a toast, asshole! You ruined it!” Lucy kicked the bigger hunter’s shin before pouring him another shot, and she had to take a few slow deep breaths to find her inner calm before continuing.

  
  


“Okay, Luce, make your toast.” Sam was standing beside her now, and Lucy craned her head back to smile at him. Sam is so much nicer than Dean.

“Here’s to tonight! Fuck tomorrow!” That got a laugh out of the humans, and the one half human, and all of them downed their shots. Yup, it’s going to be a good night.

  
  


* * *

  


Mikalea’s pale eyes met Lucy’s from across the small wooden table, because she’s on the couch and the hunter is kneeling on the floor, and they both raised their glasses. She’s not even sure what she’s been drinking most of the night; Lucy keeps shoving different colored liquids at her and whooping loudly as Mikalea does shot after shot. The others were feeling about the same. Dean had moved off to a chair and was drinking out of a coffee cup, and Sam was sitting serenely on the floor close to Dean’s legs. Cas was sitting next to Mikalea on the couch, and the angel had his own personal bottle of Tennessee’s finest whiskey.

“Hey, Mikalea?” Lucy wasn’t slurring yet, but she was talking a little slower than usual.

“Yeah, Lucy?” Mikalea was feeling pleasantly warm, and all the noise in the room kept her mind busy. It was nice, and just what she needed.

“Have you ever seen Cas out of that coat?” Both women turned to look at the angel in question, and curious blue eyes ran over both women.

“Nope, not once. I think we should change that, don’t you?”

“You know, I think you’re right.” Lucy leaned over the table as Mikalea twisted to the side, and Cas’s eyes went wide as both women started frantically pulling at his clothes. The angel could hear Dean and Sam laughing in the background, but neither brother was coming to his aid. Lucy yelped in triumph as the trench coat was finally tugged loose, but Mikalea wasn’t about to stop there. She pulled at the loose suit jacket, and Cas just blinked at her once she yanked it off his arms. There. That was better.

“Feel better?” Mikalea asked him. She could still feel the way his lips moved against hers, and she wanted another taste. Needed another taste.

“I think you should roll the sleeves up.” Lucy’s cheek was pressed against the table, and she was tapping her fingers against two different bottles. It looked like she was playing eenie-meenie-miney-mo. Wait, the hunter said something, about sleeves…Cas’s sleeves!

“Hold still.” Mikalea’s tongue poked out the slightest bit as she concentrated on rolling the angel’s sleeves back and exposing a little more skin, and she could feel him looking at her. She could always feel it when he was looking at her. It lit her up inside and made her want to reach out to him.

“I need air,” Sam groaned. He crawled across the floor until he was in a standing position, and he pulled his shirt up with one hand. His plaid shirt was already on the floor, and the tee shirt he was taking off smacked Lucy in the face. By the time she got the shirt untangled from her head, Sam was out of the room.

“Is he trying to kill me?” the hunter whined. Mikalea didn’t want to laugh, but Lucy’s hair was sticking up from the shirt and her watery eyes looked huge above her flushed cheeks.

“Sam always gets overheated when he’s drinking. Torturing you is just a bonus,” Dean smirked. Lucy threw an empty bottle at him, which the skilled hunter easily dodged, and Mikalea listened as the bottle broke against the wall. Drunk or not, Lucy’s still strong. The other woman rose up on her knees and took a few pulls from a tequila bottle, and then she pulled over her box of shot glasses.

“I’ve got a plan,” Lucy said and started lining up glasses. She was counting quietly under her breath as she went, and Mikalea’s pale eyes tracked every movement to see what the woman was going to do next.

“To seduce my brother?” Dean sounded both amused and disgusted, and he quickly downed the rest of his drink.

“Already got that covered. Nope, I’m going to get an angel drunk.” Said angel pulled his lips away from the now empty whiskey bottle, and Mikalea smiled innocently over at him. She knew she liked Lucy for a reason.

“You’re depraved.” Dean’s glass was already refilled, and Lucy snorted in answer. Once all the shots were lined up, she grabbed a beer to help wash down all the tequila, and shakily got to her feet. She collapsed on the couch next to Cas and then used her free hand to pull herself up so that she wasn’t slumped over.

“So tell me, Cas,” Lucy slurred as she slung an arm around his shoulders for balance. Her bottle was waving next to his face, and the angel’s eyes were caught on the way that the light hit the dark glass. “Hey, pay attention, I’ve got a question.”

He turned his head a little to meet her eyes with a smile tugging at the corner of his lips. He was aware of all the shots laid out on the table, and he knew what Lucy wanted even though her mind was nearly too clouded to read. He made sure he was giving her his full attention before speaking. “What is your question, Lucy?”

“How…many shots…” Her words cut off as her brows furrowed in confusion, because she just couldn’t find the words. Ugh, this happens every single time she drinks tequila. It makes her brain all fuzzy. Like she’s wearing a big fat heavy brain sweater. Dean, who knows this look a little too well, snapped his fingers to ge her attention. Lucy jumped at the sound and then immediately giggled, and making the sound nearly had her falling off the couch.

“She’s such a spazz,” Dean groaned as Cas managed to right the still giggling hunter.

“Oops, sorry. What was I saying?” Her finger tapped against her chin as she thought, but the move was also communicated to her other hand so that the top of her bottle tapped against Cas’s cheek. “Oh! I remember now! How many shots…does it take…for an angel…to get drunk?”

A loud crash echoed in the room, and Lucy blinked as a “son of a bitch!” followed the sound. That’s Dean’s go-to phrase, but Dean is still in the chair. Lucy couldn’t see Mikalea though, and the yell was definitely a feminine one. Cas quickly moved off the couch, which made Lucy slump back, and she closed her eyes with a quiet hum. Cas can take care of Mikalea. The thought made Lucy laugh in immature glee, and she lost track of time.

Lucy felt the couch move, and her eyes lazily peeked open. The sight that greeted her had her eyes opening wide and made her sit straight up, and she did a quick sweep of the room. Mikalea and Cas were still gone, Dean’s chair was empty, and there’s a half-naked Sam sitting next to her. Yup, it’s destiny. And who is Lucy to fight against her own, oh-so-sexy, destiny? Lucy smoothly rolled to the side so that she was straddling her favorite hunter, and she was a little surprised that she pulled the move off without falling on her face. Hazel eyes blinked up at her in surprise and confusion, and Lucy couldn’t help her grin. Like the cat that got the cream.

“Hi, Sam.” She walked her fingers up his defined abs and smoothed her palms up his chest, and she felt big hands tightly gripping her thighs.

“Lucy, what are you—?” She didn’t give him a chance to finish the question, because tonight is all about letting go. Her fingers tangled in his long hair as she bit at his lips, and Sam opened up to her with a long groan that she could feel in her toes. He tasted like tequila and everything she’s ever wanted and hands on her ass pulled her against him. She could feel just how much he was enjoying their first kiss, and she rolled her hips against him. Together they got her shirt off and then Sam was pulling her back into a kiss.

“I, uh, should—” Lucy pulled away with a slow whine and looked over her shoulder. Cas’s blue eyes were locked on hers, like the gentleman angel he is, and Lucy didn’t have it in her to care that she was just in her bra.

“What’s shakin’, Cas?” At the angel’s confused look, she explained, “Are you okay?” Sam’s lips brushed over her shoulder, and she felt his tongue running along the strap of her bra.

“I kissed Mikalea.” Yeah, that doesn’t surprise her. There’s some serious chemistry between those two, so it was bound to happen sooner or later. Lucy’s always a fan of sooner.

“How was it?” Sam was slowly nibbling his way up her neck, and Lucy no longer had the ability to control her hips. They were rolling and moving with a mind of their own.

“It was the most amazing experience in all of my existence.” Cas has been around since the beginning of time, so that sounds like it was pretty freakin’ amazing. Lucy was trying to think of words of wisdom, but Sam had popped the button on her jeans and was pulling the zipper down. She wasn’t facing Cas so he couldn’t see anything, but he had to know something was up when her back arched and she moaned low in her throat.

“That means what you’re doing is right. So, take those ten shots and go back in there.” Lucy’s fingers tightened in Sam’s hair as his fingers moved inside of her, but she didn’t look away from Cas. Because as soon as the angel is gone, she’s killing Sam. Or fucking him. The angel downed the shots without stopping for a breath, and he blinked slowly once he was done. Huh. Looks like it takes three bottles of Jack and ten shots of tequila to get an angel drunk.

  
  


“I don’t know…” Sam was sucking a bruise onto her neck, his hand tangled in her hair to keep her head still and her skin pressed tight against him, and she was slowly starting to ride the fingers inside her. Cas has got to go. NOW.

“Tonight is all about being free, Cas. If it feels good, go for it. Go get ‘em, tiger!” A determined look came over the angel’s face, and his shoulders were straight as he strode from the room. Lucy offered up a prayer once he was gone and then pulled Sam off of her so she could turn her head back around. “Are you crazy?! There was an angel in the room!”

Sam moved so fast that it made her head spin, and she pushed up against the body pinning her to the couch. The very nice body. She wanted to taste every last inch of him. Sam must have had the same idea, because he leaned down to press his lips against the lace of her bra. “Been driving me crazy for days, for years. Always teasing me.”

Lucy gasped as Sam pulled her pants and panties down her thighs, and she kicked her legs to help him get them off the rest of the way. She arched her back and parted her legs as she reached behind her, and Sam sucked at her nipple through her bra as she struggled to undo the clasp. He took pity on her when she started groaning in frustration, and she wasn’t sure if she was pissed or turned on even more when he just ripped the clasp open and threw her bra away from the couch. Before she could make up her mind, Sam’s lips were back on hers and three fingers were stretching her open.

“Wasn’t teasing you. I just wanted you to make a move. I was, _ah!_ , starting to think, _right there!_ , that you didn’t like me.” Her fingers were completely buried in Sam’s hair as he licked at her, and she was starting to sweat as she tried to push herself closer to him. A bite to the soft skin of her inner thigh made her yelp, and she tried to get Sam back where she wanted him.

“And now?” His fingers continued to pump into her as his tongue licked in slow circles, and her body was stretched tight as she tried reach her climax. She was so close she could taste it.

“Now, I’m gonna tie you to the bed and never let you leave.” She smiled down at him, and his hazel eyes burned into hers as he pushed her over the edge. Lucy bit down on her bottom lip and tasted blood, and she was still riding that high when Sam pushed into her. Another hot pulse of pleasure moved through her as he pushed all the way inside, and she wound her arms around his broad shoulders. “Little warning next time, honey.”

Her nails bit down into his shoulders as he leaned down, and she hooked her ankles right below the curve his ass. She’s never letting him go. Not after this. Lips brushed against her ear as he slowly pulled out and roughly pushed back in, and she bit down on his bicep to keep from waking the dead. Teeth nipped at her ear as the move was repeated, and her hips rose up to meet the next thrust. “Wanna hear you.” He propped one arm up over her head to hold his weight, and the other one gently cupped her chin and made her face him. Her lips were red as she looked up at him, and Sam leaned down to lick against the seam of her lips.

“Fuck, Sam, you’re gonna kill me,” she moaned as his hips snapped against her. The old couch groaned under them, and Lucy’s hips kept rolling up to meet the rough thrusts. And how did he know that she’s always liked it a little rough? He really is fucking perfect for her.

“No dying. You’re stuck with me now.” She wrapped her fingers around his sweaty hair to pull him into a kiss, and she groaned as she was lifted into the air. Sam easily held her up as he pushed her against the back of the couch, and Lucy tightened her legs around his waist. It felt like he was reaching even deep as she was pulled down on him, and her head rolled back at the feeling. She’s not going to last. Not with the way Sam is moving against her. She was definitely done for when Sam growled, _“Mine,”_ against the side of her throat.

“Yeah, all yours. Yours. _Sam!_ ” One of her old pictures fell off the wall as the couch crashed against it, and Lucy clung to Sam like she was lost in a storm as he fell apart against her. Sam’s lips brushed gently over hers once they were both breathing normally again, and she lazily licked the taste of tequila off his tongue.

“What do we do now?” Sam whispered against her skin. Lucy thought it over and ran her palms over the raised scratch marks on his shoulders.

“Now you can hold me up against a wall, and maybe we’ll make it to my room by sunrise.” Sam just blinked at her, like the words didn’t make sense, and then a smile lit up his face. Lucy squealed as she was picked up, and she was still laughing when Sam pushed her up against the wall. Best. Night. Ever.

  
  



	14. Pizza Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inhibitions are lowered and Cas crosses a line. Dean is confused as what to do.
> 
> **More sexual content****

Cas was about to answer Lucy’s inquiry about how to intoxicate an angel when there was a loud crash and an immediately following, “Son of a bitch!” He was quick when he moved off the couch, rushing into the kitchen, his blade at the ready.

He stopped when he saw Mikalea standing on her tip toes, trying to reach for something that was on the top shelf. In the process, she had brought down several bowls. He wanted to help her, but he was transfixed. She had on a skirt that when she stretched upwards, brushed the very top of her thighs, letting him get a slight peek of her bottom. She took one foot and bent it backwards as if that would help her situation. She let out a cry of triumph as her fingers finally found the object and she pulled the bottle down.

She hopped off the chair and when she turned around, she saw Castiel standing there, looking at her. Heat crawled across her cheeks as she realized, he must have seen her standing up there in that chair. His blue eyes were dark, squinted, his jaw squared. She could see him struggling with what was going on inside of him.

She sat the bottle of Scotch on the counter and walked up to him and leaned up and lightly kissed his lips. She pulled back and gave him a sweet smile. Cas let out a groan as he picked her up from the floor, spun her around and pushed her up against the wall. Mikalea ran her hands along the back of his neck, grabbing onto the dark hair. His lips pressed into hers, his hands skating along her body until they locked into her hair.

“Hey, Cas, what's the word on the shots...” Dean stopped in mid-sentence when he saw the scene before him. He looked behind him and slowly pointed, than turned back to them, scratching the back of his head.

Cas pulled back from her, his face like stone. He turned his head to see Dean was looking at them. He cast his gaze to the floor and then swept up back to Mikalea. He took a step back. “I learned that from the pizza man.”

Dean was confused as he watched Cas walk out of the kitchen and then he turned to Mikalea who had a shell shocked look on her face. Thanks to the many shots and beers, he was feeling a little confident. “Hmmm....that sucks, doesn't it?”

“Huh?” She raked her hair back from her face, trying to compose herself. She couldn't just come off that high, this was going to last her a long time. When Cas kissed her, she felt the strange static jolt through her body, felt the warmth that glowed within her. If that was just from a kiss.....she shuddered at that thought.

Dean unscrewed the cap of the Scotch and took two glasses from the cabinet. He looked at her as he poured her glass. “Getting all turned on like that, with no outlet.” He smirked at her as he handed her the glass.

She wrapped her fingers around the glass, where they brushed against his. “Oh…I have plenty of those...oh crap...” She frowned. “They are back at my place.”

Dean's mouth fell open then was quickly replaced by a sly smile as his eyes swept up her body. “Hmmm...you like that, huh?”

She shrugged. “Not as good as the real thing.” She looked at him as she took a sip of her Scotch. Dean had taken off his blue, green and black plaid shirt, which only left him in a black tee shirt. From the bottom of the sleeve, on his bicep, she could see the bottom part of the burned hand print. She sat the tumbler on the counter and walked up to him. Her fingers brushed against it, feeling the electricity strum through her fingers.

She looked up to see that Dean was watching her, his green eyes darkened. She opened her mouth as her hand slid up under the sleeve of his shirt, her hand skimming over the hand. She fit hers to fit the hand print and she squeezed the flesh. Dean let out a slight moan as he felt a strange sensation snake through his body. As she touched him, tingles shot through his head all the way to his toes. She leaned up and gently placed her lips on his. She pulled away and studied his face, trying to see if he regretted what she had done. When he didn't pull away, she placed her lips on his. She heard the clink of the glass as Dean sat it on the counter and his hands slid under her legs, cupping her bottom. She hopped up from the floor and wrapped them around his waist as he carried them to the counter.

He sat her bottom down on it as he kissed her hard. His lips crushed hers and when he heard a whimper, he softened them to where they just brushed. Her hands ran up and down his back, slipping under the hem of his shirt. He gasped against her mouth as her nails ran up and down his stomach. Mikalea was very pleased to see how built this man was. Dean pulled away long enough to remove the shirt, tossing it on the kitchen floor.

Mikalea tightened her grip around his waist as she leaned back and his lips danced across the tender flesh of her neck. She closed her eyes as she ran her hands through his short, thick hair. Dean couldn't explain what was spurring him on, but it felt as if they were connected somehow.

Mikalea's eyes fluttered open when she heard a rustle and noticed Cas was standing in the doorway, his eyes on them. She wanted to push Dean away from her, but instead she felt the pressure in her head, and then his voice. Dean broke away from her neck and turned to see Cas standing in the doorway.

Dean sighed. “Hey...um...yeah...this is awkward.”

Mikalea slid off the counter and walked over to Castiel, who was still standing in the spot of the kitchen. Her hand slid into his and she looked over at her shoulder at Dean, her eyes beckoning him.

Her hands laced through Castiel's as she led him down the hallway to where the back bedrooms were located. When the door was shut, she walked into the middle of the room and turned to face him.

Her hands slid along the straps of her tank top, bringing the fabric down her arms. She gazed at him as the top slid along the tops of her breasts, than slid down her stomach. Cas sucked in a breath as he saw her standing before him. Her breasts were larger than average for someone her size and they were perfect. Dusty pink nipples were erect and Cas felt the panic rise into him.

Mikalea sensed his hesitation, so she walked up to him. She took his hand and while looking into his eyes, placed his right hand on her left breast. His hands were smooth and soft but he didn't move them like she wanted him to.

Castiel backed away from her, seeing the frustration in her face. “I'm sorry, Mikalea....I'm...not.. experienced in this kind of thing.”

She stood up on her tip toes and brushed her lips across his, traveled over to his stubble and into his ear. “I'll show you everything, Cas.” When she pulled back, she had noticed that Dean had walked into the room.

Cas had noticed the new presence and turned his head to see Dean standing behind him, looking at Mikalea. He stepped to the side allowing Dean to come up to her. Dean wasn't sure why he was doing this, but it was like someone was guiding him.

Dean let out a growl as slid his arms around her waist, bringing her to him. He captured her lips, swallowing her gasps. God did this man taste good. Leather, cologne, Scotch and gun oil washed over her. She felt lips on her neck and it took her a moment to figure out what was going on.

She felt her head being pushed to the side and warm lips traveled across the nape of her neck as Dean's lips caressed hers. It was too much sensation at once and Mikalea let out a sigh. She felt the zipper of her skirt being pushed down while hands grabbed her breasts. She didn't see who's hands were doing what, but she didn't care.

Rough, calloused hands snaked up her thigh and she let out a whimper as they briefly touched her opening, but instead, they settled on her hip. A mouth was on her ear and the smell of Jasmine swirled around. She could feel the soft feathery touches of his wings as they wrapped around them.

She was no longer in control of her body as she was led to the bed, where she was gently pushed onto the edge, her feet touching the floor. Dean bent down and kissed her, his body pressed up against hers. She could feel his hard body and she ran her hands down his back and grabbed his ass. Her feet came off the floor as she pushed him up against her, wanting to feel his arousal. But to her dismay, he pulled away from her.

She felt her hair being pulled to the side and lips once again danced along the side of her neck, her ear, her jaw. She turned her head and met a pair of light blue ones. She got off the bed and turned to face Cas.

She moved his legs apart and fell to her knees, she could see the uncertainty in his eyes and she slowly moved her hand up and down his thigh. She watched the change in him as his body relaxed to her touches, letting her know she could continue.

Cas was struggling to remain in control as she slowly ran her hands up and down his thigh, always coming closer and closer to the heat in the crotch of his pants. He was taught since the beginning of time, that Angels were not to interact with humans. They were evil and they needed to be banished. But this beautiful woman kneeling before him was far from that.

He reached down and pulled her into a standing position as he ran his hand up her stomach, cupping her breasts. She tilted her head back and let out a sigh. She moved her legs on either side of his as she kissed him hard. Her bottom slowly began to move in slow circles, moving over his erection. He broke the kiss and moved down her neck, his hands slid up her back, holding her as she arched her body backwards. She felt his wings surround her and she felt them holding her up as Cas kissed her neck, her collar bone, the top of her breasts. Her hands were guiding him, showing him where he needed to go.

For a second, Mikalea thought Dean had left, so when she opened her eyes to see him standing near them, a smile slid onto her face. Dean positioned himself behind her as he kissed her bare back. She let out a moan as Cas slid his mouth over her nipple, bringing it into his mouth.

Dean pushed his body into hers, letting her feel the hardness on the small of her back. He took her off of Cas and turned her around, sliding his tongue deep into her mouth. He pulled back and he and Cas exchanged a look that spoke volumes.

Mikalea was led to the bed and she was pushed down in the mattress as Dean slid his body along hers. Her legs opened, allowing him to settle between them and she rocked against him. She let out a moan as she ground her hips into his arousal, feeling the tingles erupt through her body.

Dean moved his kiss from her mouth, to her neck, nipping the skin between the collarbone, the top of her breasts. He flicked his tongue out and ran it along her nipple, hearing her sigh. Dean lifted his body off of hers as he spent his time on her breast. Sucking, licking and nibbles. She let out a groan as she felt the same sensation on her left breast. She turned her head to see Cas and she buried her hands into his thick hair, arching her body up off the bedspread. The passion was building and Mikalea was about to burst.

As the Angel continued on her breast, Dean continued his kisses down her body, stopping time to time to kiss the skin on her stomach, his tongue tracing the birthmark. Mikalea let out a loud moan as she felt the warmth radiate through her body. Cas put his lips on hers, swallowing her gasps as Dean moved his mouth over the core of her.

Her hips lifted to meet his hungry mouth and her hands buried in her hair as he nibbled, but this wasn't what she was wanting. She let out a disappointed groan as felt the warmth of his mouth leave her. She was about to sit up and ask for him to continue, when she noticed that Cas had taken his place. Tingles of passion overcame her as she realized what has happening here. She braced herself up on her elbows as Cas gently kissed the inside of her thighs. Dean slid his body against hers, as his hands reached out and cupped her breasts. Her head fell backwards, her hair touching the comforter as he pinched her nipple. She let out another groan as Cas continued his assault between her legs.

Mikalea groaned as her body was being subjected by these two men and she didn't know how much more of this she could take. Her body was out of control and it kind of scared her. A long, loud moan and whispers of his name, let them know that Mikalea was hitting her peak.

Cas slid up her body, placing his lips on hers as his hips rocked forward. Her hands slid up along his back, feeling his wings flex and move. She broke the kiss and cupped her face into his hands.

“I need you...please...” The last word was a whisper as he rocked into her again.

Her hand frantically tried to take off his shirt and he stood up from the bed and quickly disrobed and Mikalea turned her head to see that Dean was doing the same just beside her. Her hand reached out to touch the prize between Cas's legs, amazed for just a second at his size. She bit her bottom lip as he moved between her legs, the tip brushed up against her opening. She saw the hesitation in his eyes, so she reached between them and griped him. She felt him surge his hips forward against her hand as she slowly moved it up and down. She never broke his contact. His eyes were closed, his forehead touching hers as she slowly guided him into her. Mikalea gasped at the intrusion and she felt him pull out of her. She mumbled, no, and wrapped her legs around his waist holding him in place.

“I don't want to hurt you...” Castiel sighed.

She shook her head and smiled, kissing his lips. “No...it's okay...it's a good kind of pain.” She turned her head to see Dean and smiled at him. That smile turned into a groan as Castiel thrust his hips forward, sliding into her.

The room was filled with the sounds of groans, moans and sighs as the hunter and the Angel both took turns pleasing this woman. Dean paced himself, letting Mikalea and Castiel enjoy each other as he watched.

“Mikalea?” The word was a question as Castiel lifted his head to look into her eyes. He felt the pitting in his stomach then an incredible sensation washed over him. He closed his eyes as his wings wrapped around them, embracing them.

Mikalea turned the tables and pushed him onto his back and sat up. This motion caused him to bury himself deeper in her and she slowly moved back and forth on him. His wings caressed her skin as his hands held her hips, helping her with the motion. She felt Dean slide behind her grabbing her breasts as she rocked back and forth, a mewling coming from her lips. She rested her head against Dean's chest as she felt Castiel's release into her, a strangled gasp coming from his lips.  
  


She pushed Dean on the bed and before he could react, she slid him inside of her. Mikalea groaned, a smile on his lips. This boy was packed. His hands gripped her hips as he moved her back and forth on him and he sat up, bringing her legs around his waist. He leaned back on his arms and watched as she rode him. It wasn't very long until Dean was groaning right along with her and with a final thrust of his hips, released his frustration.


	15. It's a New Dawn, It's a New Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikalea contemplates the evening before with a renewed vigour. A sound in the basement causes her to investigate and Dean wakes up, wondering where Mikalea is

Mikalea’s back arched as she woke up, and she breathed a quiet sigh when her spine gave a satisfying pop. There was a quiet snuffling sound coming from beside her, and her eyes slowly blinked open as she turned to look next to her. Dean was sleeping face down on a pillow, with his mouth slightly open, and sunlight was painted across his bare back. She spent a moment just watching the way the muscles shifted under his golden skin and then she started looking around the room for Castiel. The angel was nowhere to be seen, but Mikalea didn’t let his absence bother her. Angels don’t sleep, so he probably went off to do…angel things while they were sleeping.

Mikalea stretched again once she was out of bed,noting how sore she was between her legs, and she grabbed some clothes before going to the bathroom. Her shower was hot and helped to loosen up her tense muscles, not that she’s complaining. Last night was completely unexpected and something she thought she would never do, but she doesn’t regret it. She was surprised at how gentle Dean was towards her. She pegged him as a man that would only satisfy himself, but he proved to her that he was very skilled. Once the hot water started to fade, she stepped out of the small tub and looked in the mirror. She looked the same as she always did, but she’s changed. Maybe not in a way that can be seen, but she can _feel_ it.

“ _Keep it together, ‘Lea. Now is not the time to philosophize. One thing at a time. Clothes and then coffee,”_ she thought as she hurriedly dried her hair. She slipped on her clothes quickly, without looking in the mirror again, and stepped out into the hallway. The cabin was quiet as she walked through. She knows that Dean is asleep and that Cas is gone, but she had Sam pegged as an early riser. Unless Lucy finally got ahold of him.

She was still giggling quietly to herself as she walked into the kitchen, and her hands automatically moved to make a pot of coffee as she let her mind fill with mundane things. Like the female hunter cornering a man nearly an entire foot taller than her just so she could have her wicked way with him. She needs these kinds of pointless thoughts to keep her from thinking about everything that’s wrong in her life. She was imagining Lucy proposing to Sam over a spaghetti dinner when the coffee finished, and the coffee smelled wonderful as she poured herself a cup.

_thunk_

The sound came from under her, in the basement. Thanks to last night, she knows that the basement is where Lucy keeps her wide assortment of liquor. Lucy’s probably downstairs and putting up what little alcohol they didn’t drink, because they definitely all drank a lot last night. She should go help, since they’re probably the only ones awake. She moved out of the kitchen and walked down the hallway a bit, until she found the door leading to the basement. There was a light on, but it was so dim and flickering so she could barely see a thing as she walked down the stairs.

“Lucy? Do you want some help?” The sound of a glass bottle rolling across cement reached her ears, followed by a soft groan. Oops. She must have startled the other woman. “Sorry. Maybe I should’ve knocked. Sam’s not down here with you, is he?”

When there wasn’t an answer, Mikalea started to get worried. Was Lucy hurt? Mikalea hurried down the rest of the stairs and out into the basement, still clutching her coffee cup, and waited for her eyes to adjust. She’d be able to see better if the light would just stop flickering. She saw movement close to what looked like shelves, and she stepped closer. “Is everything okay?”

 

Mikalea’s back arched as she woke up, and she breathed a quiet sigh when her spine gave a satisfying pop. There was a quiet snuffling sound coming from beside her, and her eyes slowly blinked open as she turned to look next to her. Dean was sleeping face down on a pillow, with his mouth slightly open, and sunlight was painted across his bare back. She spent a moment just watching the way the muscles shifted under his golden skin and then she started looking around the room for Castiel. The angel was nowhere to be seen, but Mikalea didn’t let his absence bother her. Angels don’t sleep, so he probably went off to do…angel things while they were sleeping.

Mikalea stretched again once she was out of bed,noting how sore she was between her legs, and she grabbed some clothes before going to the bathroom. Her shower was hot and helped to loosen up her tense muscles, not that she’s complaining. Last night was completely unexpected and something she thought she would never do, but she doesn’t regret it. She was surprised at how gentle Dean was towards her. She pegged him as a man that would only satisfy himself, but he proved to her that he was very skilled. Once the hot water started to fade, she stepped out of the small tub and looked in the mirror. She looked the same as she always did, but she’s changed. Maybe not in a way that can be seen, but she can _feel_ it.

“ _Keep it together, ‘Lea. Now is not the time to philosophize. One thing at a time. Clothes and then coffee,”_ she thought as she hurriedly dried her hair. She slipped on her clothes quickly, without looking in the mirror again, and stepped out into the hallway. The cabin was quiet as she walked through. She knows that Dean is asleep and that Cas is gone, but she had Sam pegged as an early riser. Unless Lucy finally got ahold of him.

She was still giggling quietly to herself as she walked into the kitchen, and her hands automatically moved to make a pot of coffee as she let her mind fill with mundane things. Like the female hunter cornering a man nearly an entire foot taller than her just so she could have her wicked way with him. She needs these kinds of pointless thoughts to keep her from thinking about everything that’s wrong in her life. She was imagining Lucy proposing to Sam over a spaghetti dinner when the coffee finished, and the coffee smelled wonderful as she poured herself a cup.

_thunk_

The sound came from under her, in the basement. Thanks to last night, she knows that the basement is where Lucy keeps her wide assortment of liquor. Lucy’s probably downstairs and putting up what little alcohol they didn’t drink, because they definitely all drank a lot last night. She should go help, since they’re probably the only ones awake. She moved out of the kitchen and walked down the hallway a bit, until she found the door leading to the basement. There was a light on, but it was so dim and flickering so she could barely see a thing as she walked down the stairs.

“Lucy? Do you want some help?” The sound of a glass bottle rolling across cement reached her ears, followed by a soft groan. Oops. She must have startled the other woman. “Sorry. Maybe I should’ve knocked. Sam’s not down here with you, is he?”

When there wasn’t an answer, Mikalea started to get worried. Was Lucy hurt? Mikalea hurried down the rest of the stairs and out into the basement, still clutching her coffee cup, and waited for her eyes to adjust. She’d be able to see better if the light would just stop flickering. She saw movement close to what looked like shelves, and she stepped closer. “Is everything okay?”

“Everything is…perfect,” a deep voice growled. Mikalea didn’t even have time to scream before a large hand smacked over her mouth, and her coffee cup crashed to the floor as she tried to fight off the man holding her. She swung her fists and kicked out, but the man’s arm was iron tight around her waist. Something hard hit against the back of her head, and Mikalea’s head swam as she tried to remain conscious. After the second hit, she was out.

 

* * *

 

Because of the whole hunter gig, Lucy always wakes up instantly alert. She might not maintain it for long, but she’s always alert after first waking up. She’s not really sure what made her wake up, because the entire house is silent, and she groaned as she scrubbed a hand through her hair. Since she jumped into a sitting position as soon as she woke up, she flopped back against the mattress and stretched out all her limbs. Wait…it’s all starting to come back now…her empty bed…wasn’t empty when she went to sleep.

“Sam!” she whispered to the ceiling.

“Are you awake or dreaming about me?” Lucy lifted her head up off the mattress at the question, and she had the urge to pull the sheet up to her chin. Huh, she’s never been modest before. There’s just something about Sam that ties her up in knots.

“I’m still trying to figure out if last night was real or a dream.” The ache in her thighs is telling her that it was definitely real, along with the bruises on her hips and the soreness taking up her whole back. Maybe wall sex wasn’t the best idea…No, yeah, it definitely was. Sam gave her a shy smile as he walked back into the room, and he tucked his phone into his pants pocket before pulling his tee shirt over his head.

“Let me refresh your memory.”

* * *

 

Dean smacked his lips as he woke up, and he stretched out an arm to look for a warm body. When his hand met nothing but cool sheets, he let one eye peek open and look around. The room was completely empty, so he’s the last to wake. Eh, whatever. There’s no telling where Cas is, and Mikalea is probably in the kitchen with Lucy or something. He hopes they’re not doing that girl-gossip thing. Because if they are, there’s a good chance that Lucy did stuff with his little brother and he does not want to think about that. Ever.

He grabbed some clothes from his room next door and shut himself up in Lucy’s guest bathroom. The guest bathroom is nice, the water pressure is actually kinda impressive, but he’d kill to use Lucy’s bathroom. The tub is huge and the water gets hot enough to peel paint from the walls; there’s a chance that Sam is naked in Lucy’s room though, so he’s good with the guest shower. It didn’t take him long to get clean, and he had to get out in a hurry because the water quickly turned lukewarm. Someone must’ve already taken a shower this morning. It always takes Lucy’s hot water heater forever to build back up.

The cabin was quiet as he walked through it, which isn’t the norm. Lucy is loud most of the time, unless she needs to be quiet for a hunt. Then she’s a ninja and it kinda creeps him out. The point is, if Mikalea and Lucy are awake, there should be noise. He can’t even hear Sam’s clomping footsteps anywhere. The kitchen was empty when he walked inside, but there was a little steam coming from the coffee pot. Okay, someone is awake. So where is everyone? Dean absently fixed himself a cup of coffee as he thought, and a light bulb dinged over his head.

Mikalea likes being outside, so she’s probably on the porch. Lucy’s got a few old rickety rocking chairs on the front porch, so he’ll bet that Mikalea is sitting in one and sipping at her own cup of coffee. Images from last night were painted across the backs of his eyes( it had been the best night of his life and that was saying a lot) as he walked through the house, and he rubbed a hand across his stubbled jaw as he reached for the front door. Lucy never locks her front door, or any door for that matter, because the house is protected and she likes shooting things anyway. So the knob turned easily in his hand and he stepped outside.

“Good morn-ing.” The front porch was empty, not a soul in sight, so Mikalea isn’t outside. The car she took from Bobby’s is still sitting in front of the house, so she didn’t run off this time. Dean turned back inside and closed the door behind him, and he stayed in front of the door for a moment to think. There’s only one thing he can do; he has to go to Lucy’s room.

He dropped off his coffee cup in the kitchen sink, to resist the temptation of spitting it out just in case he sees something he doesn’t want to see, and slowly walked towards Lucy’s room. She doesn’t stay in the master bedroom, because that was her dad’s room and Dean doesn’t think she’s been in there since her dad passed a few years ago. So her bedroom is kinda small and at the end of the hallway away from the other rooms, and Dean banged on the door before throwing it open.

“You’re ruining my afterglow, Dean,” Lucy huffed. She was stretched out over Sam like he was the mattress with a sheet pulled over them, so Dean could just see Lucy’s bare back and his brother’s ribcage. It was still more than he wanted to see, so he shielded his eyes and pressed his forehead against the doorway.

“Did you need something, Dean?” Sam asked in a tight voice. Yeah, those two were made for each other.

“I can’t find Mikalea.” He could hear a lot of shuffling, a quiet sigh, and he tried not to picture what was going on in the bed.

“Where’d you look?” Lucy asked. “And you can turn around now and stop being such a blushing little maiden.”

“What was that?” he snapped as he turned to glare. Lucy was wearing a pair of tight jeans and Sam’s dark blue and black plaid shirt, and Sam was pulling on a gray tee shirt. Thankfully he was already wearing his jeans. Lucy snapped to get his attention and rolled her wrist to motion for him to answer her, and Dean glared at her as she plopped herself down in Sam’s lap and started brushing his hair.

“I looked in the kitchen and on the front porch. The car she stole is still here, so she didn’t leave.” There was a small touch of pride in his voice, because the girl managed to steal a car and snuck away right under the noses of four seasoned hunters.

“That’s it? Go check all the other rooms; me and Sam will go check the backyard. I’ve got a garden of herbs back there, so she could be there.” Lucy was brushing her own hair now, and Dean slowly nodded. He doesn’t really like taking orders from anyone, but Lucy is one of the very few people in this world that he thinks of as a friend.

“No funny business until we find Mikalea.” Dean made sure that he made eye contact with both of them, and Lucy saluted him as they both stood up. The other two hunters moved towards the back of the house, and Dean ducked into the closest room.

Ten minutes later, he’d searched every room and still hadn’t found Mikalea. He was walking back towards the kitchen when light caught his eye, and he nudged a door open. The basement, right. The light was on, so Mikalea had to be down there. Maybe she was admiring Lucy’s impressive collection of shit that can kill a person. The stairs creaked under his weight, and his voice echoed when he called out Mikalea’s name. The room was completely empty, and he almost went back upstairs until he saw it. Startling white against the grayness of the basement and broken into pieces. He leaned down to gather the ceramic pieces into his palm, and he looked around the basement to see if anything else was off.

His eyes traced across the lines on the floor, and he saw red.

 

* * *

 

The backyard was completely empty, her little garden thankfully undisturbed, so she and Sam went back inside the house. Sam was sitting at the kitchen table with a steaming cup in front of him and she was pouring her own cup of joe when they heard footsteps, and she glanced over her shoulder to see Dean's figure in the doorway. There was no Mikalea with him, so he must’ve been unsuccessful in his search as well. Where’s that girl gone off to this time?

“I’m sure she’s around here somewhere. She’s probably just taking a breather. You said the car was out front, right?” She was stirring in way too much sugar when something crashed against the wall in front of her, and she jumped back as a piece of ceramic bounced off her shoulder.

“Dean! What the hell?!” The older hunter shoved his brother in the chest as he stalked forward, and Lucy watched with wide eyes as Dean grabbed her shoulders hard enough to bruise and gave her a shake.

“What did you do?!” Lucy shook off the scared little girl feeling, brought her arms up, and knocked out of Dean’s hold. She used both hands to push him out of her space, but the look in his dark green eyes scared her. She’s seen this look, many times, but never aimed at her. This is a look that Dean reserves for the things he kills.

“What are you going on about?” She met Sam’s eyes over Dean’s head, and she easily read the question in them. She shook her head; there’s no point in the two of them fighting when none of them even know what’s going on.

“I’m talking about you and your shitty work! What? Were you gagging for my little brother so hard that you couldn’t even finish a simple devil’s trap?” Lucy’s fist cut against the underside of his jaw, and Dean spit blood onto her kitchen floor.

“Say whatever you want, Dean, but I would never fuck up a devil’s trap! My wards are perfect, because this is _my_ home! Do you really think that I would take the chance of some demon bastard getting into _**my home**_?!” Every yell was accentuated with a hard shove to the other hunter’s chest, and they were in the living room by the time she was done. A part of her wanted to just wail on him, and the only thing holding her back was that Dean was a friend. Even if he is being an asshole.

“What did you find, Dean?” Sam asked. His voice was even and calm, and Lucy stepped back from Dean. She gave him one last look, ignored the angry tears gathering in her eyes, and walked away. She doesn’t even want to look at him right now. She took a seat in her living room chair, and she listened to the sound of Dean’s even footsteps. She knows their Dean’s because Sam is sitting on the arm of the chair she’s in.

“The light was on in the basement. When I got downstairs, I found the broken coffee cup. I was picking up the pieces when I saw the broken line on the devil’s trap.” She can still hear the anger in Dean’s voice, but he’s holding it in. Barely.

“Not possible. That devil’s trap has been intact for at least ten years. It’s never been broken,” she whispered. Sam laid a comforting hand on her shoulder, and she wanted to wince at the light touch. Dean really did grab her too hard. She’d complain more, but his jaw is starting to swell up so she feels vindicated.

“Well, someone broke it.” Lucy felt eyes on her, and she forced her own to raise.

“It wasn’t me, Dean. I’m on your side, remember?” Dean studied her, as if he was making sure that she was telling the truth, and Lucy almost felt insulted. Like she would ever turn against the Winchesters?

“We can worry about how the trap was broken later. Right now, we have to find a way to get Mikalea back. If it was a devil’s trap that was broken, a demon must have grabbed her.” Sam always has been the voice reason, and Lucy nodded up at him before looking at Dean again. The oldest hunter ran both hands over his hair and face, and he looked up at the ceiling.

“Cas, get your feathery ass down here! Demons have Mikalea, and we need to—”

“I will retrieve Mikalea.” Lucy only saw a flash of dark hair and blue eyes, and then Cas was gone with a quiet flutter of his wings. The three hunters looked around at one another, but no one said anything. What is there to say?

“Son of a bitch!”

 

 

 


	16. Love Hurts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikalea is questioned on where Castiel is and she tries to keep the angel from coming to her aide. We find out Sam's betryal

The first sensation she felt, was pain. Lots of pain. A hot searing, throbbing ache was in her side and she tried to open her eyes, but it was fuzzy and bright. She heard a noise to her left and tried to move her head, but was unable to. A hand grabbed her face and she let out a scream as something sharp slid across her neck.  
  
A warm, foul smelling breath tickled her face and she tried to concentrate on the person. She moved her eyes down her body to see a black band was across her chest, her stomach, her hips and her ankles. This was what was preventing her from moving.

“Call him,” the voice whispered in her ear. She felt something cold and sharp pierce her skin just below her collar bone.

A tear slid down her cheek, collecting in her blonde hair. “W...who?” She blinked against the bright light that was like a halo above her. Shadows moved just beyond it and she felt her heart beating widely in her chest.

“Call him...”

She felt pressure in her head and then a voice.  _Castiel. Call him, or you will die._

“No...NOOOO!” She screamed as the blade slide across her chest. She felt the blood run down her side and the drip on the cement floor.

She felt herself being set up and her head began to pound, the wounds on her side began to pull and she screamed at the pain. Her head was yanked back and the blade pressed against her throat as the man came into view. He licked his lips and tilted his head and she watched in horror as his eyes slid black.

“I can smell him on you..” He leaned in and sniffed. “ _Tsk...tsk...tsk.”_  He clucked his tongue.“Someone had a nice big slice of Angel Food cake, didn't they?”

Mikalea heard chuckling all around her and she felt a hand grab her breast. “She's a pretty little thang...oh the things I can do with her.”

“You are not going to lay one hand on her.” A gruff voice filled the room.

Mikalea heard commotion all around her and it took her a while to focus on what was happening. Her mind was so clouded with pain. She just wanted it all to just go away. She felt another hand on her and before she could react, the hand thrust deep inside her belly.

Mikalea let out a ear piercing scream as white hot light filled her body. She could feel it all the way deep into her soul, the burn. “STOP!” She screamed. “Pl...please stop.”

Raphael removed his hand from Mikalea's abdomen and grabbed her face with his hands.“Hmm...Balthazar and Castiel are both imprinted...this is interesting. I shall kill them both.”

Mikalea's head slumped forward and she heard a rustle of wings. Without her opening her eyes, she knew who had come for her. Right into their trap. She tried to warn him, call out to him, to let him know. “Cass...” She lifted her head to see that he was held by the arms by two Demons.

Raphael smiled and turned to face Mikalea, a cold, calculating smile on his face. “Would you like to see what happens when an Angel disobeys?”

Mikalea slid her eyes to Castiel. “Don't hurt him...please....”

Raphael slid out his Angel blade and walked over to Castiel. He extended the blade and with a cry from his lips, it came crashing down. With a scream from her lips, she watched as Castiel was brought to his knees as the blade sank down into his wing. She felt a searing pain run through her body.

“Castiel!” she cried. “No!”

Castiel went down on his knees, his head hung down, his wing lying limp at his side. Raphael smiled and turned to Mikalea. “This is on you...remember that...”

Cas raised his head up to see Mikalea being held by the arms by two demons. Blood caked her blonde hair, her eyes were red from crying and the thought back to when he had last seen her like that.

She had been about 10 years old and she had been walking home from school. Castiel hung around her, fascinated with this girl who was quickly becoming a young woman. She had said goodbye to her friends and was headed to her own house just a few blocks away. When she crossed the street, Castiel heard the engine before he even saw the car coming towards her. He wanted to shout to her, to get her out of harm’s way. He had been ordered to never intervene and so he watched. He watched as that car ran the stop sign. He watched as Mikalea was hit by the car, landing forty feet in the road. This beautiful girl had lay broken as several people crowded around her. Castiel couldn't allow her to just slip away, so he broke the rules. He healed her. Mikalea had been so badly hurt that it took more Grace than he thought and little did he know, it imprinted into her.

Raphael took the blade and raised it up and brought it down, slicing through the other wing. Mikalea let out a scream as she felt the pain radiate through her body, as if she was the one being attacked.

 

* * *

 

  
Sam watched as Lucy and Dean paced back and forth, each on their own phones. Dean was calling Bobby to see what they could do and Lucy was on the phone with another fellow hunter. Both were hoping that they could find Mikalea, but Sam knew they wouldn't. He felt his phone vibrate and he flipped open the phone to see the message. 

_Come outside_.

Sam quickly closed his phone and got up from the couch. He didn't bother announcing his departure, because Lucy and Dean were too busy. He silently opened the door and stepped outside. He approached the back the of the property and noticed a dark shape by the garden. He stuffed his hands into his jacket and approached her.

“You know this is suicide. If Dean...” The woman turned to smile at Sam, tucking a dark strand behind her ear.

“Oh, Dean can kiss my ass...so...word is...Mikalea is in some very good hands and Lilith is very pleased.”

Sam heard a noise and turned towards the house, than back at the woman. “Okay...so how long do we have to wait?”

“Keep your phone on you, Sam.” She smiled and kissed him on the cheek. “This will be good for us, Sam. You are so close to killing that bitch.”

Sam pulled back as the woman flashed him another smile and then in a blink, she was gone. A wash of guilt overcame him and he glanced back at the house, wondering if this was going to blow up in his face. If Dean found out he was still talking to Ruby, there would be hell to pay.

 

* * *

  
  


Mikalea was being drug down a dark hallway and she was trying to fight against the Demons that were holding her. She needed to know if Castiel was OK. The vision of him on his knees, hurting sent a wave of adrenaline over her body.

She dug her feet into the ground bringing the two Demons tumbling to the ground. She took her foot and shoved them away from her, before she took off down the hallway. She could hear them running behind her and with a scream, she slammed a door shut. She braced her body against it, her feet dug into the cement as the door was shoved open. Mikalea was sent tumbling to the floor and she kicked her legs out as she felt a hand snake around her ankle.

“NOOOO!!!” she screamed. “Let me go!”

A bright flash exploded in the room and she heard a loud roar, than a high pitched whine. She covered her ears and heard the light from above explode. Hot glass bit into her skin and she screamed as she felt a hand on her arm.

“I'm taking you somewhere safe,” A deep voice whispered in her ear. She recognized that voice, but pain clouded her mind and she wasn't able to concentrate.

“No...” She felt the tugging along her abdomen as the white light blinded her. She shielded her eyes as the sensation of her flying over came her. Then it was quiet.

With a loud pop, she landed painfully on a hard wood floor, her arms covered her head and she screamed as she felt a hand on her arm. “NOOO!!!! Castiel!” She kicked her leg out and she made contact with a hard body.

“Son of a bitch!” A gruff voice barked at her. “Stop! 'Lea!”

Mikalea lifted her head up to see she was looking into a pair of green eyes. Glass fell from her hair, to the floor as she slowly got to her feet. “I have to see if he's okay!” She shoved Dean away from her as she headed for the door.

“Mikalea...stop! We can't just go rushing back there.” Mikalea pushed Dean from her and once again headed for the door. This time, Dean was prepared. He grabbed her by the arm and pushed her up against the wall. He didn't want to be so rough with her, but she was being hysterical and she wasn't listening.

“Listen to me!” he shouted. “Okay? We need a game plan! We can't just go in there all half-cocked. We are gonna sit down..” Dean slid his eyes over to where Lucy was standing. “And figure out what our next move is.”

There was a rustle and the three people in the room turned to greet the new visitor. Balthazar had a grim look on his face as he stared them down. Mikalea was the first to make any kind of move. She took her hands and pushed Dean away from her as she slowly made her way to the Angel. Her wounds ached and burned, but her grief was more prominent.

“We have to find Cas...” Balthazar gently took her face in his hands and smiled down at her. He could see his love looking back at him and it took him a moment to find his words.

“We need to make sure you are safe first.” He then looked at Lucy and then Dean. “I know of a safe place. You must leave right now. We may have got the surprise on them, but they will be back.” He smoothed the hair from Mikalea's face. “I must do something that will hurt, but it's necessary, okay To keep them from knowing where you are. Do you trust me?”

“Yes.”  
  
Balthazar took his fingers and placed them on her forehead. Mikalea winced as she felt the searing hot pain along her ribs and then she felt her knees buckle as she collapsed to the floor.

 


	17. Cabin in the Woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Balthazar takes the gang to a place Mikalea once called her home.

 

Lucy’s knees felt all loose and wobbly, like that time she rode that one ride at a country fair. It went up slowly then immediately dropped, leaving her stomach up at the top and her kneecaps jellified. Huh, she thought flying with an angel would be magical and awe-inspiring. Not leave her with the remembered scent of bad carny food. Eh, angel travel aside, the view she had now was amazing. The room they were in, Lucy’s going to call it a den, was open and had floor length windows that showed a beautiful mountainside.

She could have spent years standing in the warm sunlight pouring through those beautiful windows, but the choked off gasp from behind her reminded her that there was more important business to attend to. Sam and Dean were standing the furthest away from the windows, Lucy was right in front of them, and Mikalea and Balthazar were in the middle of the room. Mikalea’s red rimmed eyes were looking around the room as if she was dreaming, and Lucy once again winced at the amount of blood on her skin and clothes. What the hell did those bastards do to her?

“How did you—?” Mikalea was looking up at Balthazar now, and the angel had a strange look on his face. Some mixture between pure happiness and complete agony. It did odd things to the man’s face. Man…maybe that’s what it was. Balthazar doesn’t look like an angel; he looks like an ordinary man, broken open and raw for the world to see.

“We will have time for that later. For now, I will place wards outside of the house. I’ll leave the inside to you.” He turned his head to look at all the hunters, and the three of them nodded in complete seriousness.

“Where are you going?” Mikalea’s normally soft voice was hoarse, as if she’d spent too long screaming.

“I will find Castiel. I’ll return as soon as I can.” His back tensed, like he was preparing to leave, but then he suddenly stopped. The pouring sun was warm against Lucy’s back, and it bathed the two figures in the middle of the room in an unearthly light. Balthazar looks like an angel, and so does Mikalea. Even with blood in her hair.

Balthazar’s hands shook almost imperceptibly as he raised them to Mikalea’s cheeks, and he pressed a light kiss against the top of her head. The woman’s light green eyes closed as another tear streaked down her cheek, and all the damage was removed from her body. All the bruises and cuts, all the blood…it was all erased, as if nothing had happened at all. When Mikalea opened her eyes again, Balthazar was gone.

Lucy met Dean’s eyes from across the room, and both of them had half of their attention on the slightly shaking woman. A decision was swiftly reached between the two of them, without ever speaking a word. Lucy will take this shift, and Dean will take the next. “C’mon, Sam. Let’s start on the wards.” Dean hitched his bag higher on his shoulder, and Sam gave Lucy one last look before following after his brother.

“Mikalea? Let’s go find you somewhere to rest, okay?” Lucy carefully placed a hand on Mikalea’s shoulder, and light colored eyes rose up to meet hers. Lucy can still remember the first time she was held down and cut up; she’s still got the scars to prove it. It’s another part of the job, but Mikalea didn’t choose this. She’s strong enough to handle it, Lucy’s sure of that, but it’s still not fair. Mikalea should be somewhere with sunlight in her hair and life shining in her eyes.

“I don’t think I’ll ever sleep again,” Mikalea whispered. Her eyes were haunted, and it broke Lucy’s hardened heart.

“That’s what Hunter’s Helper is for. It’ll have you asleep in no time.” Lucy handed over the flask from her back pocket and carefully wrapped Mikalea’s hands around it. It’s not whiskey inside; it’s something stronger. A couple of mouthfuls will put even the most talented of drinkers down for the night. Dark brown eyes watched, impressed, as Mikalea’s throat worked to get all the liquid down. “There ya go, down the hatch. That’ll give you a nice dreamless sleep.”

“Th-thank you.” Lucy caught Mikalea’s arm as she swayed, and she tucked her dad’s old flask back into her pocket. She shifted her bag around, slung Mikalea’s arm around her shoulders, and then let the other woman lead her through the house. The house was absolutely beautiful; it reminded her of the cabin, almost, if the cabin had a makeover and was more of a home instead of a fortress. Or hideout. Base?

“In here?” Mikalea’s green eyes were hazy as she nodded, and Lucy used the toe of her boot to push the door open farther. There was a purple blanket on the bed and the whole room smelled like lavender. Mikalea took in a deep breath and smiled sleepily, and Lucy managed to keep her upright as she pulled the blankets and sheets back.

Mikalea laid down easily, and Lucy bent to tuck the blanket in around her. Yes, she knows that Mikalea is a grown woman and more than capable of taking care of herself, but…She deserves a little comfort after what she’s been through. Once the blonde was all tucked in, Lucy quietly walked back to the doorway and flipped the light back off. She was getting ready to close the door, so Mikalea could get some uninterrupted sleep, when she heard shuffling and a quiet sigh. “Are you okay, Mikalea?”

“I…I thought…” Obviously, Lucy asked a really dumb question. Of course Mikalea wasn’t okay.

“Don’t fight it, Mikalea. Just rest.” There was some more ruffling, and Lucy took a step inside the room.

“I thought this place…was a dream. It’s been so long, not since I was a little girl…It’s just like I remember.” Mikalea nuzzled down against the pillow and then slipped off into sleep, and Lucy breathed out a quiet sigh of relief. Time to work on the wards.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Everything was starting to become a blur. Castiel watched Mikalea’s face as his wings were cut off, and not even the agony of losing what made him who he was could make him look away. His eyes never left her form as she fought against the demons holding her, and he tried to fight against his own captors as she was drug away. He fought, with Raphael watching on, until he felt the presence of another angel. He knew when Balthazar arrived and left with Mikalea, but Raphael seemed clueless. He couldn’t sense his younger brother or the loss of his prisoner, which was just as well.

Castiel slumped against the hands holding him in a show of weakness. He needed to build his strength back up before fighting again. Fingers ripping at his hair forced his head back, and bright blue eyes glared up at the archangel he once looked up to. “You will never get away with this, Raphael.”

“Castiel.” The older angel knelt in front of his mutilated brother, and a strong hand gripped his jaw and forced their eyes to connect. “I have already gotten away with it. There is no one that can stop me now.”

As if being summoned by his words, the room began to shake. Raphael moved to his feet and frantically looked for the source, and the demons around the room began screeching in unholy terror. The light and pressure that filled the room felt like a bomb going off, and Castiel was swept under the torrent. Light and heat surrounded him, and everything went dark.

  
  


* * *

  
  


When Castiel next returned to consciousness, his eyes were not opened. He saw only the darkness behind his closed lids, but he felt…warm. He felt safe, as if he was wrapped in sunlight. The thought made no sense to him, but it would not leave him. He struggled to open his eyes, but a warm hand rested across his brow and shielded his eyes. His first instinct was to fight against the unknown person, but he did not feel threatened.

“Rest now, Castiel. Gather your strength. I will keep you safe.” The voice was quiet and deep, and it washed over him like a cool breeze. The nubs where his wings once resided twitched and caused a fresh peel of suffering to throb across the expanse of his grace. Warm grace brushed against his own, soothing him, and Castiel felt something like awe at the edges of his frayed mind.

“…Michael?”  
  


* * *

  
  


Dean could hear Lucy banging around upstairs in the attic, and he even heard a muttered curse immediately following a soft thudding sound. If all the noise wakes up Mikalea, him and the female hunter are going to fight. He knows that Lucy can be as quiet as a ninja on the hunt, so she shouldn’t be making this much noise. She must be feeling worn down by all of this too. He’ll give her a pass, for now. He was done with the front of the house, so he might as well go see if Sam needs any help. Sam is normally faster than him at making wards, so he should have already been done.

He was checking the kitchen, the last room to check and was fully warded, but there was no little brother in sight. He was about to go check all the bathrooms, until he noticed an open door at the far end of the kitchen. He quickly and silently walked over to the open glass door, which led out to what had to be a wrap-around porch. All he could see was Sam’s broad back, so his brother hadn’t noticed his presence. Normally Sam noticed him right away, because he’s a freak like that, so what has his brother so focused that he’s slacking on the basics?

“You promised,” Sam sighed. He’s on the phone. Dean can see the small device clutched in his paw of a hand, but who’s he talking to? Bobby? “You said they weren’t going to hurt her. _You lied, Ruby_.”

Dean’s eyes clouded over with red, and a loud shout pulled him out of the dark haze. Lucy was pulling on his arm, hands tight around his bicep, and yanking him back. Sam was leaning over the porch railing, and he had a hand pressed against the lower part of his face. His nose and lip were both pouring blood, but Dean didn’t feel sore. Sam didn’t fight back, which meant he was guilty.

“What the hell has gotten into you?!” Lucy yelled up at him. There was chalk on her cheek and a bandana wrapped around her hand from making the wards, so she must have heard them and come running.

“Ask him.” Dean’s voice was a growl, and Lucy tightened her hold on his arm.

“Dean, I’m sorry. I didn’t—”

“Don’t you dare!” Sam’s lips pinched into a thin line at his yell, and Lucy finally let him go so she could stand between them. They were both taller than her, so the two brothers locked eyes over the female hunter’s head. “You’ve been talking to that demon bitch!”

“Yes.” Sam didn’t fight or argue, just answered and hung his head. Lucy looked away from Dean to Sam, and she looked like she was going to be sick.

“It was you. You let the demons take Mikalea.” Dean’s voice was cold, and Sam flinched but didn’t answer.

“Sam?” Lucy’s voice shook as she said his name, and Sam slowly nodded. Dean went after Lucy because he thought she’d made a mistake, but it was his own brother who purposefully…If he doesn’t get away, he might actually try to kill his brother. Lucy must have had the same idea, because she turned back towards Dean. He tried to ignore the tears in her eyes, because there’s nothing he can say to make her feel better.

Lucy spun on her heel and landed a perfect right hook against Sam’s jaw, and the much stronger hunter just let his head turn with the hit and kept quiet. Lucy grabbed Dean’s arm and drug him back into the house, and Dean didn’t look over his shoulder. Not once.


	18. The Journal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikalea finds a lost treasure that once belonged to her mother and she finds out a little more about the woman who raised her.

 

Mikalea opened her eyes and immediately regretted doing so. An ax sat in the middle of her forehead and she could feel the blood pounding in her head. She let out a groan and sat up, holding her head. What the hell had Lucy given her? Hunter Helper? Whatever it was, it was giving her a wicked hangover. Remind her to never offer any drink Lucy gives her in the future.  
When the pounding became a dull roar, she started to take note of her surroundings. She was in a bedroom. Pale yellow walls highlighted the sun that was streaming through white lace curtains. A light purple comforter was covering her and when she moved her legs, she could smell the scent of lavender. She moved her legs from the blankets and touched her toes to the cool wooden floor, over come with such a strong memory.  
  
 _With a small giggle, the little girl pushed open the huge door and slowly crept into the room. Her toes slid across the cold wooden floor, the yellow nightgown moving across her skin. She slowly slid under the purple comforter, smelling the wonderful aroma. Her mother was on her side and the little girl slid her body up against the warm one. She smiled as she felt her mother's arms swept her into a hug._  
  
She knew where she was. This was the cabin Mikalea had grown up in, until her mother got sick. Then they had to move closer to the city so her mother could get the treatments she so desperately needed. Mikalea was doubtful the cabin would even still be standing, but, here she was.  
  
Mikalea walked over to a dresser and slid open the drawer, shocked to see some clothes inside. She rummaged through and found a T shirt and some shorts. She was about to close the drawer, when she noticed something tucked in the bottom. She sat the clothes on top of the dresser and took out the item, noticing it was a leather bound book of some kind.  
  
She knew this book. It was the book her mother wrote in right before bedtime. Mikalea was never allowed to read what was inside and for the longest time, she wished she knew. Now, here was her chance. But Mikalea couldn't bring herself to read it. It seemed like a betrayal to her mother. But she had so many questions and no answers. Was it left her for her to read?  
  
She slowly walked to the bed and sat down on the edge and opened the first page of the journal. Sprawled on the page, was her mother's neat handwriting. From the date, it was a few months before Mikalea had been born.  
  
 _January 15th, 1983:_  
 _Bought a baby name book at the store today. I spent an hour just looking at it, not able to justify the $40 price tag. But something was telling me I had to buy it. My baby girl is due in a few months and I wish my sister was here to see her being born._  
  
Mikalea turned the next page to see that a few weeks had passed since the next journal entry and the writing seemed hurried.  
  
 _February 2nd 1983:_  
 _He came to me again. For the past few weeks his visits have been daily. He is curious about his daughter. I lay awake one night, flipping through the names, when I found it. Mikalea. Gift from God. This is what my baby girl is, a gift from God. I told him the name and he seemed pleased. My sister still won't return my calls. I have become shunned from my own family._  
  
Mikalea looked up from the journal, her heart pounding in her chest. She had an Aunt. This was the first time that she had ever heard about her mother's sister. She just assumed it was just her mother and her. But why did she run away to this cabin, so far in the woods? To Mikalea it seemed that her mother was hiding something. But what? She quickly got dressed, ran a finger through her hair and sighed as she looked at her appearance in the mirror. The last month had given her some serious dark circles under her eyes. She needed to be pampered.  
  
Mikalea closed the journal and tucked it under her arm and opened the door to her bedroom. This early in the morning, the house was quiet. Which was just fine by her. She needed to wrap her mind around what this journal was telling her and she needed the quiet time.  
  
She walked into the kitchen to find that the coffee had already been made, thanks to the timer. A smile wrapped around her face as she reached up into the very top cabinet and found a mug. She used to love waking up in the mornings to the aroma of coffee. So many memories in this place.  
  
She poured a healthy amount of coffee into her mug and walked through the spacious open living room, snagging a quilt from the back of the couch. Through the floor to ceiling windows, she could see the majestic Smoky Mountains. Fog wrapped around the tops, giving the majestic peaks their name. She opened the door and stepped out into the chilly air of the early morning.  
  
She half expected to hear the  _thump thump thump_  as her dog, Shep, greeted her. His favorite spot had been right between the two rocking chairs that had been set up to face the mountains. But just like her mom, Shep was gone. Tears pricked Mikalea's eyes as she realized how truly alone she was.  
  
She braced her feet on the bottom railing of the porch, adjusted the blanket around her shoulders and opened the journal. She flipped through several pages, until she found one that was of any importance.  
  
 _April 15th 1983_  
 _Today, I had my baby girl. She is the most beautiful baby in the nursery. Of course, every mother says that about their baby, but there is something special about this little bundle. When they laid her on my stomach, she didn't cry. She just looked up at me with those beautiful green eyes of hers. Which everyone found odd. Most babies are born with blue eyes, but not my little miracle. She is such a good baby, hardly cries. I call her my miracle, because that's what she was._  
  
 _I was told that I was never to have kids. A nasty infection had caused me to become sterile. I remember crying for days, because that's all I wanted. Was a baby. My sister couldn't understand why I was so upset. But then again, she never understood me. I know how she views me, a freak. But I don't care. I won't tell them who her father is, because I myself don't believe it._  
  
Mikalea heard a noise from inside the house and turned her head to look in through the huge windows. When she realized it was just the house settling, she went back to the journal. After reading that entry, she noticed that the entries were months apart. This entry, sent a chill down her spine  
  
 _August 1983:_  
 _I had to leave. My life is in danger. The truth about Mikalea and who her father is, somehow got out in the open. I'm not sure how. I was sure I kept his identity a secret. When he came to me a year ago, our affair was kept secret. Even his friend and mentor did not breathe a word. Even though I loved him, I knew we couldn't be together. Because of who he is. He told me I had go to into hiding. So, he took me and Lea to this cabin. My little Mikalea, gift from god and her father's namesake. You are special. Do not let anyone tell you otherwise._  
  
 _***_  
  


Dean slowly opened his eyes, squinting at the morning sun that was filtering through the half open curtain. A small breeze moved the curtain back and forth, sending flickers of sunlight onto the hard wood floor. He sighed and moved his arms under the pillow, feeling the butt of his Colt. He didn't want to move. This bed as fantastic. Like sleeping on a cloud. For the first time in a long while, he slept hard. With a loud groan, he rolled over onto his back, feeling the soreness in his muscles. This was a pain that wasn't new to him, all part of the job.  
  
He rubbed his face with his hand, his fingers scratching over the stubble that covered his jaw. He sat up and swung his legs off the bed, his boots striking heavily on the wooden floor. The boards creaked under his weight as he moved out of the room and down the stairs. The smell of coffee, let him know someone was up. And he knew just who that person was. The quilt that had been draped over the back of the couch was missing.  
  
He walked into the huge kitchen, marvelling at the appliances. This was a chef's kitchen and he couldn't wait to get his hands on that stove. He grabbed a mug and poured the liquid into the cup and walked back into the living room. He was about to sit on the couch, when he noticed Mikalea sitting on the rocking chair out on the deck. The quilt was wrapped around her shoulders and she was reading something.  
  
Dean hadn't been prepared for the feeling he had when she saw her all bloody and scared. He wanted to wrap her in his arms and protect her, make her smile, make her laugh. This poor woman had been through so much in the last month. Dean was surprised that she hadn't cracked.  
  
He opened the door and stepped out onto the porch, feeling the cool air as it swirled around him. “Hey...”  
  
Mikalea looked up from the book, her hair falling into her face. She took a hand and swept it behind her ear and she smiled. A true genuine, I'm happy to see you kind of smile. She shut the book and sat it next to her on the table. “Hi.”  
  
Dean pointed to the rocking chair next to her and when she nodded, he sat down. He looked ahead of him, to see the mountains in the distance. “Wow...this is amazing.”  
  
Mikalea nodded and cast her gaze on the mountains. The sun was peeking out from behind the fog, sending rays of light across the peaks. “I know...I can see know why my mom chose this place. She called it her own piece of heaven on earth.”  
  
“I can see why.” Dean raised the coffee cup to his lips and that's when he noticed something tucked in the corner of the porch, a tarp covering over the top. Things just got interesting. He looked over at Mikalea who had her gaze in front of her. He swept his eyes over her, picturing her in a hot bikini. A sly smile overcame his face. “Hmm...wonder if that hot tub works.”  
  
Mikalea turned her head to see that Dean was looking at her. She felt her cheeks turn red and she had to move her eyes away from those green eyes. “Umm...I'm not sure. Maybe.”  
  
“Hmm...” Dean took a sip of his coffee. “I might check it out later, if you're interested.” What the hell was wrong with him? This woman had been through so much and here he was, trying to pick her up.  
  
Mikalea blushed even further and moved her hair over to her face to hide how much she was blushing. Dean Winchester made her feel things she hadn't felt in such a long time. She never stopped thinking about the night they shared and the heights he took her. But she couldn't do that again. She felt a pull towards him and she couldn't explain why.

“Maybe...” She absent-mindedly fingered the leather that covered the journal. The images of seeing Castiel in front of her, hurting killed her. She felt his pain as his wings were cut from his body, taking away what was part of him. She wanted to know if he was OK, if he survived. But she knew for his safety, the had to be apart. She had spent the last day praying to him, asking him to please let her know if he was OK. But she got nothing but silence.  
  
“ Lea? Hey...you okay?” Dean grimaced at that word. He knew without a doubt, Mikalea was anything but OK. Her life had been turned upside down. She had been tortured all because of his brother. Dean's jaw clench as he felt the anger inside of him rise again. After their confrontation, Sam left. Dean knew Sam was going back to that bitch. So be it. He made it clear that he chose her over him anyway. If he ever saw Sam again, he'd send him straight to hell with that bitch.  
  
“I'm fine.” She turned her head to look at him, her chin resting on her right shoulder. She pressed her lips together and smiled at him.  
  
Dean found himself drawn into her light green eyes, feeling his heart drum in his chest. He cleared his throat and sat his feet down on the porch, raising up from the chair. “I...uh...am going into town to grab some supplies. Want anything?”  
  
Mikalea stood up from her chair and looked up at Dean. “Scotch and some pie.”  
  
Dean smiled down at her, trying to resist the urge to just take her in his arms and kiss her. “Already on the list.”  
  
***  
  
  


Mikalea finished her coffee and sat the empty mug on the table. She tucked her hair behind her ears and decided, she wanted to just take a walk. Just to clear her head. She walked inside the living room and opened the coat closet and took out a large leather jacket. She slid it over her body, pushing her hair out from the collar.  
  
She scribbled a quick note to Lucy and placed it on the coffee maker, knowing the woman hunter would find it first thing. Lucy was a lot like Mikalea, she had to have her coffee first thing.  
  
She tucked her hands deep inside the pocket of the jacket and walked around the property of the house, where a trail led deep into the woods. Mikalea had no fear, she was raised around these woods and knew them like the back of her hand.  
  
Ten minutes of walking and the trail opened up into a huge field filled with daises. She smiled as she trailed her hands along the stems, feeling the soft tickle against her palms. This was her sanctuary. The place where she came to be by herself and just think. It had been years since she been here and she was shocked to see that the log was still there. Countless hours had been spent, leaning against this log and just day dreaming.  
  
She sat down on the carpet of grass and leaned her back against the log and tilted her head back, letting the sun warm her skin. It was a calm, still morning, so when she felt the wind on her face, she immediately opened her eyes. Her eyes widened as she saw the man standing before her, feeling her heart stop.  
  
He was almost as tall as Sam, maybe a little taller, if that was at all possible. He had dark hair that was slicked back, a strong jaw and from what she could tell, blue green eyes. Stretching from his back, was a pair of dark peacock blue wings that were mottled with light turquoise. For an Angel, this man was stunning and it took her a moment for the fear to kick in. She knew that an Angel had been responsible for her and Castiel's torture and she was sure there were more in on it. She had been hurt to know that the Angels wanted to watch humanity burn. So much hatred. Weren't Angels supposed to be full of hope and love?  
  
She felt herself backing up, her leg hitting the log. With a scream from her lips, she tripped over the back of the log, landing painfully on her ass. Her feet pumped out in front of her, trying to get traction on the grass as she struggled to get up, gasping as the Angel came closer to her.  
  
“Mikalea.” The Angel's voice was deep, vibrating the air around her.  
  
“No!” Mikalea turned over onto her knees and sprinted up from the ground, running through the woods. Limbs and twigs scratched her face and arms as she ran, the woods echoing with her heavy sobs. She let out a scream as her foot hit a hidden root and she fell painfully on her knees.  
  
When she rounded the bend to where the cabin was located, she heard the deep rumblings of the Impala. She was about to scream again, when the Angel appeared before her, his hands out to his side. “Mikalea...”  
  
“Leave me alone!” She screamed. She took her hands and shoved them against the Angel's chest, knocking him out of the way. “Dean! Help me! Dean!”  
  
Dean had just stepped out of Impala when he heard a scream. He turned to see Mikalea was coming from the woods. Her hair was tousled around her head, a few leaves stuck into the curls. The knees of her jeans were torn and he could see the scrap, blood running down her legs. Her eyes were frantic, dirt caked into her cheeks from her tears. He immediately reached inside the pocket of his jacket and took out the Angel blade. He caught Mikalea with his left hand, pulling her into him. “Mikalea, what's wrong?”  
  
Her body was shaking with her sobs and Dean heard a rustle. He pushed Mikalea behind him as he confronted the Angel. He was very tall, a black hoodie pushed over his dark hair. “Put the blade down Dean Winchester. I mean you no harm.” His voice was deep, clipped with a sharp British Accent. Did all Angels talk like a douche?  
  
“First, you tell me who you are, then I will.”  
  
“I'm hear about your friend and my brother, Castiel.” At the mention of the Angel's name, Mikalea let out of Dean's arms and stepped around him. She felt Dean's hand gently take her arm, but she turned to look at him.

“It's okay, Dean.” She turned her attention back on the Angel and she tilted her head. “Who are you?” She repeated the same question Dean had asked, but her voice was gentle.  
  
The Angel turned his attention back on Dean who still had the blade gripped tightly in his hand. “I'm not going to ask again, Dean Winchester, put the blade down. Or you will never see your Angel friend again.”  
  
Mikalea turned to Dean and put her hand on the one that was holding the blade. She looked into his candy green apple eyes, her lighter ones pleading with him. Dean felt his defences go down as he looked into her eyes, knowing he could trust her. Mikalea turned to the Angel. “Where is Castiel?”  
  
The Angel didn't answer her, but instead turned towards the cabin, when he turned back to her, Mikalea understood. She let out of Dean's arm and limped to the deck, her knees on fire, but she didn't care.  
  
She flung the door open and she let out a gasp as she saw the man lying on the couch. Lucy was next to him, concern in her warm brown eyes. Cas opened his eyes to see Mikalea standing in the doorway, her hair messed up around her head, her light green eyes wide with freight. With a shaky hand, she put her hands to her mouth and let out a sob.


	19. The Betrayl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone finds out there is another angel on their side, but just what is going on with Sam?

Everything was so quiet and peaceful. Cas wanted to remain right where he was, where it was safe and warm, but something kept pulling at him. Tried to pull him away from the warmth. He caught flashes of fluorescent green and honey amber in the darkness, and he struggled against the feeling of peace that had settled over him. There’s something that he must do. Someone that he must…

“Rest, Castiel. Save your strength.” The voice was deep and echoed throughout the darkness, but he cannot rest. Not until he sees her again.

“Mikalea. I must go to her.” When he tried to move, pain rippled through his grace and pounded against his wings. No, where his wings used to be. Raphael cut off his wings, and Mikalea was there! Balthazar saved her.

“She is safe, Castiel. You need to heal.” The voice was soft, but there was no mistaking the command in his tone. That’s when he remembered. _Michael_. Is it really his older brother? It must be. No other angel could feel this powerful.

“I don’t have time to heal. She needs to be protected.” He struggled again, this time through the pain, and felt a stronger grace wrapping around his own. A myriad of dark blue and turquoise streaked across the darkness, and Castiel froze in awe. It is Michael.

“I can heal you, Castiel, and return you to her. If that’s what you wish.” What Michael was suggesting came to him instantly, and he felt his grace pushing against the stronger one pinning it. A grace transfer? Taking in some of Michael’s grace would heal him quicker, perhaps even repair his wings, but the consequences were unknown. Grace transfers were unpredictable and dangerous. There was even a possibility of him not surviving the intake of a grace as powerful as Michael’s.

“ _Castiel! No!”_ He could still hear her screaming as his wings were torn away from him, could see the blood coating her hair and the tears in her eyes. He will do this, for Mikalea.

“I accept.” The grace that had been merely resting against his suddenly pushed down, and the darkness was filled with color and pain as the grace transfer began.

  
  


* * *

Lucy woke up instantly and ran wide eyes over the unfamiliar room she was in, and it took a few seconds for everything to come back to her. She groaned as she remembered everything that’s happened, and her hands scrubbed across her face. How did everything get so messed up? She’s a normal hunter. She finds monsters that get off on killing people, she kills the monster, and repeat. Now she’s caught up in the Winchesters’ mess, but she can’t just walk away. Well, she can, but she won’t. There’s no way that she’s going to let Mikalea down. The woman has been through hell lately, and she needs all the help she can get. But… _Sam_.

Sam Winchester. She’s always gotten little tingles from that name, ever since that very first introduction. Now? She feels sick just thinking about him. How could he do something like that?! Sam’s always been the nice one; the one that cares so much that it’s almost painful to see. He actually messed up a devil’s trap so that Mikalea could get kidnapped on a _demon’s_ orders? That’s not the Sam that she knows. That’s not the Sam that she lo—The demon must have some kind of hold on him. Holy fuck, Sam left her bed to go hurt someone under their protection. Just what the hell has been going on? Dean owes her some answers, but first, coffee.

The house was quiet as she walked through, and she hummed quietly to herself. Nothing like a little ACDC to get the morning started. Mikalea is probably still sleeping off that Hunter’s Helper, Extreme Edition, and Dean’s probably resting too. Yesterday was rough on all of them, but Dean took it all really hard. Understandable. They’re supposed to keep Mikalea safe, and Dean’s brother went against that and actually got her hurt. It’s bound to chafe the older hunter. The coffeepot was on when she walked into the kitchen and it’s not completely full, so it looks like someone is up after all. She’ll take a looksee after she gets some caffeine in her system.

Three cups of coffee later, she was ready to go look for the other inhabitants. She’d only taken two steps when she heard a deep groan, and she reached back to touch the gun tucked into the back of her pants. It won’t kill a demon, or an angel, but it’ll piss ‘em off. Might even distract them, if she’s having a lucky day. The groan came from the living room area, so she slowly eased herself around the corner. Wild black hair was poking up over a couch arm and she caught a flash of a tan trenchcoat hanging over the side, and she completely forgot about her gun or being stealthy as she ran into the room. She dropped to her knees next to the couch and hesitantly touched the angel’s arm, and bright blue eyes met hers.

“Where. Is. Mikalea?” Damn, the angel is sounding rough. His clothes look the same as always and he looks unhurt, but there’s something dark in his eyes.

“She’s here, she’s safe. Shit, Cas, what happened to you?” He looks like death warmed over, with circles under his eyes and pale skin. His hand snapped forward to grab her wrist, and she winced a little under the pressure. Okay, he might look weak, but he’s got one hell of a grip.

“I, need, Mikalea.” He looked like he was trying to sit up, so Lucy quickly placed a hand on his chest and tried to push him back down. He doesn’t look well enough to be walking around. The sound of a door banging open echoed, and Lucy fluidly pulled the gun from her belt as she moved to her feet.

Mikalea’s eyes widened as she noticed the gun in Lucy’s hand, but she could also see the concern shining in the woman’s brown eyes. Cas was laying on the couch next to the female hunter, and his eyes were running over her body. He was checking to make sure she was okay, even though he was the one that was hurt. She pressed her fingers against her trembling lips as the first sob escaped, and Cas raised a hand into the air. She walked forward on throbbing legs and sat down on the couch next to his hip, and she gently took his hand in both of hers.

  
  


 

“I’ll be damned.” Lucy slowly backed away from the couch and flicked her eyes behind her. Dean was standing fully in the room and taking in the scene, and Lucy’s eyes watched as the muscle in his jaw ticked. Oh yeah, she’s definitely gonna have a talk with Winchester Number One. Movement caught her attention, and she looked at the doorway. The man standing there was tall, taller than Sam’s giant self, and his dark blue eyes cut right through Lucy. Like she wasn’t worth the dirt on his shoes. Then he was gone.

“Yo, Dean, how about you fill me in over a cup of coffee?” Green eyes snapped to hers, and Lucy wanted to flinch away from the anger there. What is it? Glare At Lucy Day? Sam wouldn’t gla—It doesn’t matter. She turned on her heel and walked back into the kitchen, and she heard Dean join her a moment later. Good. It looks like Mikalea and Cas need a little privacy.

“Some angel showed up out of nowhere and told us that Cas was inside. That’s it. We done here?” Lucy looked up from the cup of coffee she was pouring to see Dean staring her down, as if daring her to say no. He really should know better by now.

“Have a seat.”

“I don’t have—” Lucy grabbed a knife out of the strainer and stabbed it into the table next to where Dean’s hand was, and she rocked forward onto her toes so that she could look the older hunter dead in the eyes.

“I said, have a seat.” Dean huffed but did as she asked, and Lucy returned the knife to its rightful place. A moment later, she set two coffee cups down on the table and slowly sat down. “Alright, first order of business, what happened to Sam? And don’t try to bullshit me, Winchester. I deserve to know.”

“Why? Because he’s your favorite bed warmer?” She’s wishing she had that knife back now. No, hurting Dean won’t help matters anyway. Besides, he’s looking for a fight. He wants to piss her off, and that’s how she knows that he’s really hurting under all that snarl. Dean only lashes out like this when he’s hurting inside, and she’s got a feeling that it’s not just Sam that’s got him down.

“For starters, I’m a lady. Secondly, I love your big oaf of a brother. Lastly, I deserve to know because I am right in the middle of this with you. With _her_.” She tilted her head towards the living room on that last word, and Dean curled his lip before taking a sip of his coffee. When he was done, he lightly licked his lips and looked down at the table.

“When I was gone, Sam hooked up with this demon bitch. Ruby. He couldn’t get me out of hell, so he decided to take on Lilith. Ruby convinced him that he needed…” He cut off as he glanced up at her, and Lucy raised a brow.

“Demon got your tongue?”

“ _Demon blood_. She convinced him that he needed demon blood. It makes him strong enough to exorcise demons with his mind, but I know there’s more to it. He’s just too damn blind and stupid to realize that she’s using him! He told me he was done with that shit, but I could tell something was off. I should’ve just…Lucy?”

The smaller hunter was bent over in her chair with one hand pressed against her mouth and the other pressing hard against her stomach, because she’s going to be sick. Sam was…Sam’s been…demon blood? None of it was making sense in her head, except for how it made perfect sense. Sam would do anything for his big brother, and she can only imagine just how far he spiraled when Dean was in Hell. Well, she doesn’t have to imagine because now she knows. Sam resorted to shacking up with a demon and drinking…yeah, she’s definitely going to be sick.

“We have to help him,” she said once she could breathe normally again.

“There’s no helping that son of a bitch.” Lucy cut her eyes over at him, and Dean was gripping his coffee cup so tight that his knuckles were white. This is about more than just Sam’s betrayal. But what? Dean’s eyes flicked over towards the doorway, and it suddenly clicked. _Mikalea_. There’s obviously some kind of draw between her and Cas, so Lucy hasn’t paid attention to the other mounting tension that’s been around her. Sometimes when Dean and Mikalea look at each other, it’s like they’re looking past all the external bullshit to what lies beneath. How did she not notice this sooner?

“Because of what he did to Mikalea.” Dean narrowed his gaze, but Lucy just rolled her eyes. “C’mon, Dean. A blind person could see how much you care about her.”

“Shut your friggin’ mouth, Richards.”

“You always have hated it when I’m right. So, Mikalea. Wait…are you jealous of Cas? Is that why you keep trying to peek into the living room?” Dean startled so hard that his chair screeched across the floor, and Lucy snorted back a laugh. Now is really not the time to tease Dean about his glaringly obvious crush, but she can offer some advice. “If you really care about her, Dean, you need to tell her. Trust me, nothing good comes from hiding.”

“Personal experience?” Dean’s words were hard, but the look in his eyes is saying _thank-you_. Dean Winchester doesn’t know how to actually thank somebody, with words and everything, so she’ll take what she can get.

“You betcha. Tell her, Dean.” She swiftly stood up from the table and topped off her coffee, and she turned to look out the window. It’s a beautiful day. She might just go sit outside and enjoy some sunlight while the people inside try to figure out what they’re feeling. They can talk game plans later.

“You’re not so bad, Lucy.”

“I’m the best, baby.” She gave him a little wink as she walked towards the big doors leading to the wrap-around porch, and she looked over her shoulder after opening the door. “And, Dean? I’m going to save Sam, with or without you.”  
  


* * *

  


Sam paced inside of the small hotel room, with his hands clenched at his sides and what felt like his entire face throbbing. Dean’s punches landed against his left eye, his nose, and the corner of his lip. Lucy’s single punch hit the underside of his jaw, and it hurt to open his mouth. It hurt to make any kind of expression, but he deserves it. He should have known better. He does know better. But how could he have known that they were going to hurt Mikalea? If he had known that she would get hurt, he never would have messed with the devil’s trap. He let a demon take Mikalea. He let a demon into Lucy’s house.

_Knock. Knock-knock-knock. Knock. Knock-knock._

He quickly pulled the door open, and he slammed it back shut once the small body darted inside. The locks easily slid into place, and he leaned his back against the door as he watched Ruby look around the room. Once she was finished with her inspection, she propped her hands on her hips and turned to face him. Her jaw dropped when she saw the state his face was in, and she walked forward until she was standing directly in front of him. Her small hand reached for the swelling bruise on his jaw, and he flinched away from the touch. He ducked around her and walked to the center of the room, and he could hear her boots making quiet thuds against the thin carpet.

“What happened, Sam?” Dean had been so angry; Sam could see it all in his eyes. The anger, the hurt, the betrayal…Dean wanted to kill him, right then and there. If Lucy hadn’t been there, his brother might have finished the job. _Lucy_. She’d looked so hurt when she looked up at him, and her brown eyes should never look like that. Red and dark and filled with tears. Not because of him.

“Does it matter?” he snapped out. Dean trusted him, and he betrayed him. Lucy…he’s not sure what Lucy feels for him, but he knows that he’s ruined any chance he ever had with the little hunter. He can still feel her warm skin under his hands and hear the husky sound of her voice whispering in his ear. He’s lost her. Lost them both.

“Sam, of course it matters. Just, let me—” He backed up again as Ruby came towards him, and her dark eyes widened. “You’re still with me, right, Sam? We’re still in this together?”

After what he did to Mikalea, Dean won’t have anything to do with him. Sam crossed a line. He saw the flash of disgust in Lucy’s eyes, so she won’t try to find him. Neither of them will, unless they’re hunting him. When did everything get so messed up? Wasn’t he trying to save people? Kill Lilith? Now…now he’s put a woman’s life in danger, ruined his chances with a woman who might actually be good for him, and caused his brother to hate him. He tightened his jaw to feel the sharp flare of pain and met Ruby’s eyes.

“I’m with you.”

“I’m with you.”


	20. Saying I love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikalea begs for Cas to stay for his protection and Dean tells Mikalea how he feels in his own way
> 
> ***Full Smut Ahead****

What happened to you?” A sob caught in her throat and her breath hitched as she looked deep into Cas's eyes. Her hand shook as she placed it on his jaw, feeling the stubble between her fingers She took a moment to look in his dark blue eyes and see the concern in them. They brushed over his cheek and outlined his lips. She lightly replaced her them with her full lips.

Castiel let out a sigh as she kissed him feeling the warmth radiate down from his lips and into his grace. He could the soft yellow light surround the other two, the colors mixing and morphing into one colorful mass. The dark blue grace that had once been Michael’s, began to grow brighter. A soft hum vibrated out from the yellowish grace as it morphed in with the blue. He could sense her as the warmth covered him. He quickly pulled from her lips and gazed into her green eyes. “No, Mikalea you can't.”  
  
“Dammit, Cass.” She cupped his face with her hands, wanting to touch him over and over again to make sure he was really here and not some cruel nightmare. “Let me help you.”  
  
Castiel reached up with his hand and placed it on her wrist. His eyes grew dark as he slowly leaned up from the couch. “I have to go, Mikalea. It's not safe for me to be here...with you.”

He winced as he felt the pain between his shoulders, right where his wings once were. He gasped as the pain seemed to burn right to his grace. An angels wings were his lifeblood, losing them meant certain death.  
  
“Castie.,” Her voice purred his name and he closed his eyes to the sensation it caused him. Her very voice was angelic, soft and comforting. “Stay with me.”  
  
“If I stay, Mikalea, it would mean your death. They are after you because of me. Because of the mistake I made.” His forehead creased as he frowned. His face softened and he placed a large hand on her cheek, caressing the skin with his calloused thumb. Light tingles shot through her body as he leaned in and placed his lips on hers. Then, in a soft breeze on her face, he was gone. 

  
  
When her eyes opened, she found Dean was standing in the doorway, a puzzled look on his face. For just a second, she could see the emotions that were on his ruggedly handsome face. Confusion, anger, hurt and something else she couldn't read.  
  
“Should get that cleaned .” He walked past her, and she closed her eyes as his scent brushed against her. Only Dean Winchester could make gun oil and leather smell sexy.  
  
She looked down at her knees and realized she had scraped them when she had fallen on the rocks. The sting and the ache set in as she got up from the couch and followed Dean into the bathroom. He had sat a large white box on the sink and glanced at her as he opened the lid.  
  
“Take off your pants.”  
  
“E...excuse me?” Mikalea looked at him open mouthed, her cheeks burning with her awkwardness. “Shouldn't you buy me dinner first? I mean I am a wine and dine kinda girl.” Dean paused as he took out some gauze and glanced over at her, his face like stone. “Wow...someone's in a mood.”  
  
He took the time to gather the supplies as she slowly slid her jeans off her hips and he got a good look in the mirror. He let out a strained breath as she sat on the edge of the tub. He kneeled in front of her and placed the items on the seat and placed a gauze on her right knee. He heard her gasp and looked up to see her bottom teeth had tugged on her lower lip, her lips parted. He didn't realize what he was doing until he felt her smooth skin under his palms. Mikaela let out a gasp at the sensation of his touch.  
  
Dean's hands were rough and calloused from so many fights and scraps, but yet at the same time, they were incredibly gentle. She pegged Dean as someone who was only after his needs, but he had proved her wrong.  
  
Her head tipped back as his hand moved further up her leg, slowly inching them apart to make room for his body. He took a hand and slid it around her waist and pulled her into him. Full, soft lips traveled across her neck and she tipped her head back to allow him access.  
  
Dean's lips and teeth nipped and sucked at her creamy flesh, while his hand moved up and down her thigh. He kissed her, sliding his tongue deep into her mouth as his thumb moved over the satin of her panties. She arched her hips forward begging him for more.  
  
She growled against his lips as she murmured her plea. “Touch me.” She couldn't understand what was going on, but something was overtaking her body. The need for this man was so very strong and she wanted to devour him.  
  
Dean took his mouth off of hers as he kissed her thigh, his dark hair tickled her skin and she gasped. She purred him on, her voice husky with her need. He slid his finger under the hem of her panties and kissed her.  
  
She urged him on with her soft cries, the whispers and the moans. “Dean...ahh…” She sighed as she felt his finger slid into her warmth as his mouth nipped her most sensitive area. “That's it...”  
  
When her hands locked into his hair and her hips bucked underneath him, Dean took her along to an earth shattering release. Her body was tight as she arched under his mouth, his hands holding her back.  
  
She felt herself being picked up and then her bottom was on the sink. Dean groaned as he held her legs in his hands and locked them in place behind his back. He cupped her face in his hands as he bent down and crushed her mouth against his. She felt his tip brush her opening and she jerked forward, gasping as he claimed her. Her hands slid down to his tight ass, feeling the muscles contract as he moved inside of her.  
  
Her nails bit down on his shoulders as he kissed her again. Lips brushed against her ear as he slowly pulled out and then roughly pushed back in. She bent her head down to his neck and bit down, to keep from waking the dead.

  
Another shot of pleasure pulsed through her as he slid deep inside of her, his hips slowly moving in circles. She ground her hips into him as he fondled her breast.  
  
“Fuck...Dean...” She moaned as his hips snapped back and forward against her, his movements more frantic. He was on the edge, she can feel his frustration as he was trying to hold it back, to wait for her.  
  
She wrapped her fingers into his sweaty, dark hair and pulled back into a kiss, her, tongue swirling his as he lifted her off the sink. The muscles in his arms popped as he held her, her legs tight against his waist. God, this woman would be the death of him. He braced a hand against the mirror as he bucked frantically into her. Her hands held onto his biceps and she clung to him, a small moan was crushed by his lips as she collapsed against the sink. His lips lightly bit her neck as he let out a loud groan as he fell apart inside of her.  
  
He didn't say anything to her as he moved from the sink and yanked his pants back over his knees. He turned from her as he slid the button back into the slit and yanked open the bathroom door.

  
  



	21. Finders Keepers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy decides she's not going to let Sam walk down a path of destruction and Balthazar makes his appearance and agrees to take Mikalea to Cas.

Lucy was outside for an entire forty-five seconds before she was back on her feet and walking inside. She’s never been good at just sitting around and waiting for things to work themselves out. She’s a doer. The low sound of Dean’s voice drifted out of the living room, where Mikalea and Cas were, and she peeked inside as she slid towards a hallway. Cas wasn’t on the couch, so it looks like he flew the coop again. Mikalea was still sitting on the couch, and Lucy got a glimpse of Dean walking past her and towards another part of the house. She’s pretty sure there’s a bathroom that way, and the last thing she saw before disappearing down the hallway was Mikalea following after him. Good. Those two need to talk it out.

She ducked into Sam’s room first, and she held herself completely still once she was inside. Sam should be in here, doing something nerdy or walking around with his shirt off, but instead he’s probably off with that demon getting himself into trouble. Well, she’s not going to let him. Her eyes scanned the room to see if he left anything behind, like his phone, but it’s completely empty. Like no one was ever here. She walked around the room just to make sure she wasn’t missing anything, and a flash of dark blue caught her eye from under the bed. She bent down to pull it out, and she spread the large shirt over her bent knees. Dark blue and gray. It’s Sam’s. He was wearing it the day they went to the morgue, which shouldn’t be a happy memory, but hunters have weird lives. The shirt must have fell out of his bag in his hurry to leave and got kicked under the bed.

“ _Finders keepers,”_ she thought as she stood back up. She’s just wearing a pair of skinny jeans and a white tank top, so she slid the shirt on. It hung down to her thighs and the sleeves went on for miles, so she rolled the sleeves halfway up her arms and tied them in place. Then she pulled up the bottom and quickly tied it into a knot so that it stopped at her hips. That’s better. Her room was right across the hall, and she made the short trip on her tiptoes.

The room she was staying in looked exactly the same as it did when she left it, and she went straight to her duffel. All she needs right now is her cell phone, laptop, a piece of paper, and a pen. She found the electronics, but the closest thing to a pen and paper she could find was an orange crayon and a white napkin. It’s better than nothing. She fired up her laptop, got access to Wi-Fi, and put in a call to a cell phone company. After crying for five straight minutes, she talked the poor guy in customer service into turning on the GPS to Sam’s phone. He never should have given her his number and then taken his phone with him. (Unless he thinks she’s not going to come after him. If so, he’s still got a lot to learn about her.)

“Th-thank you so, so much!” she cried and cut the call off before the guy could say anything. A few moments later, she was scribbling down the address and taking a quick look on Google maps. A rundown motel. Yep, that’s definitely where he’s hiding out. The place is only about two hours away, so she’ll make it to him in no time.

She found another napkin and quickly scribbled a note to Dean and Mikalea, and her boots got tugged on a second later. She hid a few weapons under Sam’s slightly billowy shirt and did up a few of the bottom buttons to help with the concealment, and she didn’t bother to grab her duffel. If everything goes as planned, she won’t need it. She’ll bring Sam back. He’ll apologize to Dean and Mikalea, and they’ll move on. Simple as that.

The house was quiet as she made her way through, which is either a really good thing or a really bad thing. No, if something bad happened, she’d know. She propped her napkin with its orange message up against the coffeepot, because she knows it’ll get seen there. Once she got outside, she realized that she had a glaringly big problem. Her Jeep is still at the cabin; however, the Impala is right there…She was almost to the driver’s side door when her boot slipped on something, and she raised her foot to see what she’d stepped on. Silver. Keys. She bent down and rolled the keys in her palm; this has to be a sign that she’s doing the right thing, because Dean would never lose his keys.

“Time to hit the road,” she mumbled to herself and slid inside. Dean’s going to kill her when he finds the Impala missing, but she’ll deal with that later. Right now, she’s got another Winchester to worry about.

  
  


* * *

Lucy parked next to a department store down the street from the motel, because she knows that Sam will run if he sees the Impala in the motel parking lot. She has to be smart about this, and she has to be understanding. Sam needs to know that she’ll be there for him come Hell or high water, because she loves him. With that silent confession warming her heart, she slid out of the car and tucked the keys into her pocket. She’d only taken one step away from the car when she felt it, and she froze. Something was tightening the skin over the back of her neck and sending chills along her nerve endings. Someone’s watching her. She slowly spun around on her heel, and a pair of dark eyes met hers. He was standing further down the street, completely still, with people walking all around him.

  
  


“Luciana.” The only thing that kept her from jumping into the air and screaming in holy terror was her years of training, so she held perfectly still as the man appeared before her in the blink of an eye. Literally. She blinked, and there he was.

“What’d you call me?” This man…he’s the one from earlier. The angel that brought Castiel back, but she doesn’t know his name. She’s pretty sure that Dean doesn’t know his name either, or he would’ve told her because knowledge is power.

“Your name.” Luciana. The only people who know that name are her mother and father, and they’re both dead. So how does the angel know who she is?

“Cute little trick, using my real name. Now how about you get out of my way? I’m running late.” She went to step around the angel, but a strong hand wrapped around her bicep and pulled her back. Lucy looked at the long fingers wrapped tightly around her arm and then craned her neck back to look into the angel’s dark blue eyes.

“You will leave Sam Winchester to his fate.” She tried to pull back at that, but the angel just tightened his grip. If this goes on for too much longer, she’ll have a nice little bruise.

“You’re not the boss of me.” Her smile was more of a sneer, because she’s not going to stand down and leave Sam alone with some crazy ass demon.

The angel’s fingers tightened just a little bit more, until Lucy thought she could hear her humorous creaking in protest, and then he threw her backwards. Her back crashed back against the Impala door so hard that the window shattered, and Lucy landed face down on the ground with glass in her back. She waited for someone to say something or call the police, but everyone moved along as if they couldn’t even see them. Shiny black shoes appeared in front of her nose, and Lucy shifted up onto her elbows so she could look up at the angel. He slowly knelt down, and Lucy tensed her body as she prepared for an attack. If this angel thinks he can take her out so easily, he’s wrong.

“You are just as disobedient as your father.” His deep voice seemed to rumble in her ears, and Lucy ignored the pain radiating from her back as she glared up at the angel.

“Still trying to get into my head? Sorry, pal, but it’s going to take more than knowing my name and mentioning my dead daddy to get under my skin.” Apparently it’s easy for glass to get under her skin though; damn, she feels like she’s on fire. The angel placed two fingers under her chin and started slowly forcing her head up, and Lucy groaned as her back was forced to arch. Dark blue eyes looked down into her own, and Lucy stopped breathing at the dark look.

“Be careful, Luciana, or you will receive your father’s fate.” Her heart gave a painful beat and sent shocks through her chest, and her eyes widened as she took in the words. But, her father died of a heart attack. He had a normal death! Didn’t he? Going by the look in this angel’s eyes, there was nothing natural about her father’s death.

“You son of a—” Suddenly, she was laying on grass instead of asphalt and the angel was nowhere in sight. She’s back at the beautiful cabin in the mountains, and the pain in her back is gone. She’s still lying flat on her stomach, so she twisted around to get a look at her back. No glass, cuts, or blood. She pulled herself up so that she was sitting and looked up at the Impala. The window looks untouched. It’s like nothing ever happened.

“Bitch,” she finished in a whisper. She slowly moved so that she was standing, and her steps were heavy as she walked back into the house. Her head is swimming with all the new information, but she can’t really process it. What just happened was too much. Too confusing.

The note she left was still propped up against the coffeepot, so she balled it up and tossed it into the trash. She’ll have to try and save Sam later, it seems. Damn sneaky angels. She’d just finished making a fresh pot of coffee and pouring herself a cup when Dean walked in, and his green eyes ran over her form. What? Can he tell that she stole his precious car and tried to go save the little brother that he’s murderously mad at?

“Is that Sam’s shirt?” Oh, right, she’s wearing Sam’s shirt. How could she forget? It even smells like him.

“Yeah. Got a problem with it?” Dean made a face at her before walking over to the door leading out onto the porch, but he just stuck his head out before closing the door back. “Looking for something?”

“Someone. You seen Mikalea?” She took a sip of her coffee and hummed a little as the caffeine started pumping through her bloodstream.

“Nope. I thought she was with you?” When she left, they’d been walking off together. Lucy was sure that they were going to talk, and maybe they did. The look on Dean’s face is two parts guilty and one part embarrassed, so he’s done something.

“Haven’t seen her in about an hour,” he huffed out.

“What did you do?” He gave her a look of fake surprise, but Lucy doesn’t have time for that. She’s having one really fucked up day and her head is all scrambled up, so she doesn’t have time to slowly pull out Dean’s recent mistake. “Do I need to grab another knife?”

“You got issues, you know that?” Lucy pulled a knife from the waist holster around her hips and pointed it at Dean before speaking.

“What did you do?” she asked again. Dean looked at the knife, looked at her, the knife, and finally let out a harsh sigh.

“Her knees got scraped, so I helped her clean up and…You know, this is really none of your business.” Lucy tapped her knife against her thigh as she listened to Dean talk, but she went still at the end. That’s a really sharp tone and his cheeks are an unusual shade of pink. Huh, so that’s what Dean Winchester looks like when he’s blushing. It’s a sight she never thought she’d see, and she wouldn’t be seeing it now unless…

  
  


“You stupid sonuvabitch! Tell me that you did not sleep with her before actually talking to her!” Dean was looking down at the floor and his lips pulled down into a small frown, and Lucy dropped her coffee cup onto the counter so that she could stalk around the table. Dean looked up when he heard stepping closer, and she lightly poked him in the chest with the tip of her knife. Not enough to actually cut him, but enough to show that she was seriously upset.

“Have you lost it?!” It’s a good question actually, because her head feels like it’s going to explode. After her confrontation with Asshole the Angel, she needs an outlet for all of her anger and Dean’s stupidity is a perfect target.

“Have you?! The girl’s life has been completely turned upside down and set on fire! She’s all alone except for us, and she needs someone that she can talk to and depend on! Not someone to maul her! Did you say anything after?” She ran out of steam towards the end and harshly tucked her knife back into her holster. Thankfully without stabbing herself on accident.

“I was, uh, not really thinking straight? And I just…I needed some time to think, okay?! And then I couldn’t find her!” Lucy left over two hours ago, and she’s assuming that’s when Dean and Mikalea got to know each other _biblically_. (She hopes that asshole angel can feel the blasphemy in her words and gets a burning sensation where the sun doesn’t shine from it.) Dean just started looking for her so he probably rocked her world, if all those rumors about the elder Winchester are true, and then left her alone for over an hour. Looks like her steam is back.

“You complete fucking idiot!” She used both hands to shove him backwards, but Dean’s a solid kind of person and just rocked back on his heels. “Are you so afraid of being happy that you’re already trying to push her away?! Huh?!”

“How about you mind your own damn business?!” Dean shot back.

“How about you grow the fuck up?!” They stood still, glaring at each other, for what felt like an eternity. Then, out of nowhere, they both visibly deflated. It’s always been like this when they argue. They’ll scream and yell, and then they’ll get over it.

“It’s never been like this with anyone else, and I didn’t know what to do,” Dean admitted in a rough voice. He won’t look her in the eye, but that’s because they’re bordering on a chick-flick moment.

“You talk to her, dumbass. Use your words. When you’re with someone that you care about, it’s okay to let down the walls a bit and be honest. If you can’t handle that, you’ll never be with her. Not really,” Lucy said and gave his shoulder a light pat. They may fight like cats and dogs, but she thinks of him as a big brother. She wants Dean to be happy and he looks a little lighter when he’s around Mikalea, like he’s not carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders.

“Let’s find Mikalea.”

“After you,” she said and held an arm out. He turned to walk back towards the living room so they could start searching, and Lucy followed behind him.

“And, Lucy?” She hummed to acknowledge the quiet sound of her name, and Dean looked over his shoulder at her. “After we find Mikalea, we’ll go get Sam.”

“Yeah, about that…”

**FIVE MINUTES BEFORE LUCY WAS RETURNED TO THE HOUSE**

Mikalea shifted in the rocking chair and pulled her quilt tighter around her shoulders. After Dean left, she hurriedly took a shower and pulled on some clean clothes. The loose skirt hid the bandages on her knees, and her thin tank top made her really happy that her quilt was still out here. Also, she needed its comfort. She couldn’t understand why Dean just walked out like he did, after what they did. She knew that he _wanted_ her, but she could also tell how much he cared about her. So why did he leave? Her mind was running in circles trying to figure out, until she’d had enough.

The chair creaked as she suddenly moved to her feet, because she’s going to find Dean and make him explain himself. She’s not going to stay out here and drive herself crazy when she can just ask the man in question instead. The quilt slipped back into the chair, but Mikalea never got the chance to take a step forward. Balthazar was suddenly standing in front of her, and she blinked to clear away the confusion of his sudden appearance. He looks the same as he did yesterday when he dropped everyone off here; there’s the same panic in his eyes.

“What happened? Is Cas okay?” Blue eyes searched hers as the questions rushed out of her, and she could feel her heart pounding in her throat.

“You need to come with me.” He looked conflicted, like he wasn’t sure if he was making the right decision. If Balthazar is here and asking her to go somewhere with him, Cas must have gotten worse. How much worse? It doesn’t matter. She has to go to him and do whatever she can to save him. He wouldn’t even be hurt if it wasn’t for her, so she owes him. Even if she didn’t, she’d still want to help him. She has to help him.

“Let’s go.” Balthazar opened his arms, and Mikalea wrapped her arms around him. She closed her eyes as she laid her head on his chest and felt them start to move. Flying. They’re flying. She held on tighter and waited for it to be over.

  
  



	22. Amazing Grace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikalea finds out where Cas is and demands that she helps him. The gang all find out a shocking secret.

 

She kept her head into his chest, feeling the muscles contract as huge powerful wings lifted them higher and higher up into the sky. Did she forget to mention that she was scared of heights? Oh well, little too late now. She wasn't sure how long they had been in the air, but the sensation of slowing down, made her glance up at Balthazar and noticed how grim his face looked  
  


Balthazar set her in the middle of a large grassy field and he watched Mikalea as she looked in wonder at where they were at. He watched as she walked along in awe, the smile so big on her face . He watched her for a moment, feeling the sadness and grief overcome him as he realized how much he looked like  _her._  He threw his head back, lifted his arms up and in a powerful swoop, his wings lifted him off the ground sending a breeze along the grass.

It was the most beautiful thing she had ever see in her life. Nothing could compare to the beauty on Earth and that's when she noticed something strange. The sky, it was...different. She watched as stars streaked across the sky and the different galaxies undulated across the inky blackness. She closed her eyes and took in the smells around her. It was so intoxicating that she stood there, with her eyes closed, letting the feeling wash over her. Such pure happiness. How long had it been since she had felt that happy?

She walked through the carpet of green grass, feeling the softness on her bare feet. The white skirt flapped around her ankles as she brushed her fingers to her side, grasping a few daffodils into her hand. She plucked a stem between her fingers and held the petal to her nose. They were the brightest white and the middle was so yellow it paled in comparison to the sun. She felt a warmth radiate through her body as the heavy perfume of the flower washed over her. She heard a slight vibration coming from all around her and she closed her eyes. She titled her head as she listened and a smile spread across her face. It was singing. Thousands upon thousands of voices were singing to her.

A rustle sounded behind her, but she didn't have to turn to see who this new visitor was. She could feel him. She could feel the pain deep in his grace and see how dull and lifeless it looked. He was dying.

She then turned to look at him, her green eyes began to shimmer as he walked up to him. “It's so beautiful.” She placed her hand on his chest, feeling the cotton of the white-button up shirt that he always wore. A soft smile played on her lips as she thought back to what was underneath all of that. She raised up on her toes and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

His eyes remained open as he first felt the softness of her lips, feeling a tingle snake along his body and settled into the pit of his stomach. He closed his eyes and frowned in confusion as he lightly kissed her back.

Her mouth lightly opened against his as she took in his smell. The scent of spices tickled her nose as she slid her hand under his trench coat.

A feeling Cas had never felt before welled up inside of him and he felt it consuming him. As the kiss deepened her soft grace flowed from her mouth to his. “Mikalea” He groaned as he stopped the kiss, his forehead pressed into hers. “I can't...be with you...not like this.”

“Castiel. You are dying.” Tears clouded her green eyes as she pulled back from him and touched his back. She felt him quiver at the pain as her fingers lightly traced the fabric. When she looked back at him, her eyes were glowing blue. “Cas...” She placed her mouth on his as she ran her finger around the stump of where his wings had once been.

She felt him stop the kiss and his body went slack as he slumped to his knees, his arms to his side as he bent his head. “Leave…Mikalea. As my grace burns out it will explode. It's not...safe...”

“No, Cas...no...” She fell to her knees as she lifted his limp head up, his eyes were closed. She pulled him to her and struggled to get to her feet. She hadn't realized she had been calling for him, until she heard the rustle of wings behind her.

She turned her head to see Balthazar tuck his brown wings into his back as he quickly approached them, concern on his face. “We have to help him, please...he's dying.”

“Mikalea, what you are suggesting is too dangerous for an angel, and a hybrid, well, that's fatal.”

“It's his grace,” Mikalea sobbed, “And I don't care. We have to try. Please.” Balthazar took a huge breath and watched as Mikalea cried over Castiel, how was limp in his arms. He didn't say a word as he walked up to the both of them and closed his eyes.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Dean paced back and forth on the hard wood floor, his heavy boots marching out a rhythm. After an hour of searching for Mikalea, they had come up empty handed. Dean even found the tree stump in the hopes that she was there. Now, he strode back and forth trying to figure out a way to tell her how he felt about her. He had never been good at this whole feelings things, but he was going to give it a shot.

He heard a sound come from behind him and he turned to see Castiel and Mikalea slumped on the floor. She lifted her head, tears on her cheeks, her eyes red and puffy. “Help me, Dean. Please.”

Dean didn't have to be asked twice as he grabbed the angel around the shoulders and hoisted him off the floor. Castiel hung limp as he was drug to the couch and with a groan, he was placed on his back. Dean bent down and grabbed the angel's face as he slowly shook him,, trying to rouse him, but his face was slack. "Cas!" Dean watched as Castiel's eyes blinked, his blue eyes dark.

Mikalea fell to her knees and took his hand and placed it on her cheek, while her other hand ran through his thick, dark hair. “Please...let me do this Castiel.”

“No...it's...too dangerous, Lea...”

Dean flicked his eyes from Mikalea and then back to Castiel. When he heard Lucy come into the living room, he gave her the same look. “What the hell is he talking about?”

“Grace transfer.”

Both Lucy and Dean turned to the sound of the new voice. After her last brush with the last angel, she wasn't taking any chances. She slid the gun out from her waistband and pointed it at Balthazar.

He raised his hand as he slowly approached the couch and looked down at Castiel. “Let her do this, Castiel. It's what she wants. We both know how incredibly stubborn she is.” He flicked his blue eyes over at Lucy and she slowly lowered the gun.

“Wait a damn second,” Dean huffed out. “Mikalea, no...you will not do this.”

Mikalea stood up from the couch and walked over to Dean and stood on her toes and lightly kissed him. “I must, Dean.”

Dean felt a hand on his arm and he turned to look at Lucy, who held concern in her brown eyes. He then looked back at Mikalea. She and Balthazar had sat Castiel up on the couch and she slowly sat down next to him.

Castiel turned his head as he looked at Mikalea, taking his hand and placing it on her cheek. He closed his eyes and placed his forehead against hers and whispered. “I'm sorry.”

He pulled the proverbial band-aide and plunged his hand deep into her stomach. Her body arched backwards as the blue light started from her middle and travelled up along her body. The pain was intense and she wasn't sure if she was screaming, the roar in her ears was so much louder. Then she felt him, inside of her head. It started out as an intense pressure and she gasped as he pushed further and further.

A dark blue mist wrapped around her body and she felt it graze her soul. She felt it grasp it with its fingers and she let out a moan as it burned. She wanted to yell for him to stop, but she knew this was crucial.  
  
Castiel could see the yellowish of her grace wrapped tightly around her soul and something else. He could see the bluish white of his own, it wasn't very much, but it was enough. He concentrated on it and wrapped the blue around the sliver. He could hear her screaming, he could feel her pain but he had to go on, he couldn't stop now, it would kill her.

As the sliver wrapped around the blue, he felt a faint pulse. Light purple light snaked its way around the grace, gripping onto Castiel’s own. He felt the borrowed grace from Michael begin to throb and pulse as they morphed into one color. He could feel his strength returning and a warmth spread across him.  
  


He could feel the thump, thump, thump against his fingers and he quickly removed his hand from Mikalea, shocking everyone in the room.  
  


Mikalea hadn't realized that Castiel had stopped until she felt a strong arm grab her and she noticed the she was lying on the floor. Her heart felt as it would explode out of her chest. A burning ache was in between her chest and she noticed that Castiel was standing over her, a perplexed look on his face. She then noticed that both Lucy and Dean were looking at her with the same look. His blue eyes met the green ones of the eldest Winchester and he slowly shook his head.

"I'm sorry....I can't continue anymore."  
  
Her eyes flicked over to where Castiel was standing and noticed the black wings stretched behind his back. She placed a hand to her head, hoping to stop this headache. That's when what Balthazar had said, hit her like a ton of bricks and she sat up, looking at everyone in the room.

“Wait? What?”

She struggled to get up, but winced as Balthazar placed his hand on her shoulder and laid her back down on the floor. “You need to rest. That was very taxing on all three of you.”  
  


Mikalea, with the aide of Balthazar, slowly sat up and noticed the look of confusion on Dean's face. He looked at her for a second and then flicked his eyes to Lucy who shared the same expression.

“W..? I need some air.” He huffed and the cabin shook as he slammed the door behind him.


	23. Jackson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean tries to deal with what has been told to him and if he can measure up and Lucy does some soul searching.

“Come on, let’s get you off the floor,” Mikalea heard Lucy say. When she looked over, the female hunter was sharing a look with Balthazar that didn’t look too friendly. Balthazar smiled at her before moving to Mikalea’s other side, and together the two of them laid her on the couch. Her entire body felt sore, like she had the flu, and her head was swimming. She had to have heard that wrong, didn’t she?

“Where’s Dean?” It was the first thing she could think to ask that might have a simple answer, and Lucy placed her hands on her hips as she looked towards the door.

“Outside being a broody brat. I’ll take care of him and be right back.” Lucy lightly touched against her shoulder before walking out, and Mikalea looked at the two angels still in the room with her. Castiel looked unsure on his feet, but he was at least standing. Balthazar was looking between the two of them, and she watched as he shuffled on his feet for a moment.

“Pray if you need me,” he finally said and disappeared with a rustle of wings. Cas slowly knelt down beside the couch, and Mikalea let out a sigh as she felt his warm rough hands cupping her cheeks.

“Are you okay now? Did it work?” A look of pain flashed across his face, and she struggled to sit up.

“No, Mikalea, you need to rest,” Cas said as he placed his hands on her shoulders to hold her down. “You both need to rest.”

“Both?” Balthazar said all three of them needed rest; her, Castiel, and…no, she can’t be.

“I am sorry, Mikalea. I need to gather my strength, but I will return.” The end of his sentence was said with strong determination, like he was swearing on the bible, and Mikalea tried to grab onto the lapels of his trench coat but he was already gone. Hot tears spilled over her cheeks and down into her hair, and she reached up to furiously wipe them away. She needs someone to talk to, because everything is so confusing and she just needs…an image of Dean’s green eyes flashed in her mind, and she slowly picked herself up.

She sat on the edge of the couch for a few minutes, gathering her strength and waiting for the dull throbbing pain to dull. Once she felt steady enough, she moved to her feet and started walking towards the cabin door. When she got outside, Lucy was nowhere to be seen and Dean was leaning up against the Impala. Almost as if sensing her, he turned his head and immediately locked his eyes with hers.

  
  


“Wanna get out of here?” She’s not sure what she was expecting him to say, but it wasn’t that. Yet…it’s exactly what she wanted to hear.

“Thought you’d never ask.”

 

* * *

 

Dean was leaning with his back up against the Impala when Lucy got outside, and he kept his head down even though he could clearly hear her stomping footsteps. She stopped right in front of him, thought about saying something mean, bit her lip, and let out a sigh. If she interpreted all of that right, Mikalea is in the family way. Dean cares about the girl and she knows what they’ve been up to, so is the baby Dean’s? Lucy is pretty sure that it is, so he’s probably freaking out. She can either chew him out for being too stupid to know what a condom is and how to use it, or she can be supportive. Just this once.

“Don’t shut her out,” Lucy said quietly.

“Huh?” Dean sounded confused as he looked up at her, probably because she’s not yelling and threatening to stab him.

“As confusing and terrifying as this is for you, it’s a million times worse for her. So, don’t shut her out. She _needs_ you, Dean. Now more than ever.” Ain’t that the truth? Mikalea is alone in the world, except for them, and she’s going to need help. She’s going to need Dean’s help.

“What if I screw up?” She’s never heard Dean sound so open before, but it’s probably because he’s still in shock.

“You don’t have to go through this alone. You got me.” _And Sam,_ she added silently.

“What if I turn out like…” He didn’t even have to finish that sentence for her to know what was coming next. Lucy never had the pleasure of meeting John Winchester, but her dad told her more than enough about the man. He might have been a great hunter, but he wasn’t the best at being a father.

“You’ll never be your dad, Dean. Be nice to Mikalea or I’ll use you for a science experiment.” She lightly kicked the toe of her boots against his and flashed him a little smile before turning on her heel to head back to the cabin.

She looked over her shoulder once she was back on the porch, and she saw that Dean had turned around to rest his arms on the hood. Good. That’s his deep thinking pose. Instead of turning to go into the house, she turned and moved over to the side porch. There was a rocking chair with a quilt in it, and she held the quilt up to her nose and breathed in. _Lavender_. It’s what her mom’s stuff smelled like, even after she passed because her dad bought everything in that scent. Lucy plopped into the rocking chair with a smile and pulled the quilt up to her chin.

A few minutes later, she heard the quiet sounds of Mikalea’s voice. She couldn’t hear what she said, but the loud roar of the Impala’s engine drifted around to her and made her smile. It’s about time Dean grew a pair and did the right thing. Winchesters…They’re definitely not like when she first met them. Sam didn’t know the first thing about tracking a demon, and now he’s shacking up with one. Dean made eyes at every woman that came within a one mile radius of him, but now he’s only got eyes for one woman. It’s been a couple of years since she first met them, but she can still remember it like it was yesterday…

_She slumped down against the lumpy motel bed and groaned loud enough to wake the dead. Or just make her neighbors bang on the wall. This hunt is going to be the death of her. Some poor bastard got possessed by a demon in Kentucky, murdered his whole family, and then took out the rest of their suburban street. She’s tracked him down to Tennessee, and she is absolutely wiped. She’ll start her search again tomorrow, bright and early. She was almost completely asleep when she heard her phone ring, and she slapped at the mattress for a minute before finding it._

“ _What do you want?” she slurred. She’s been running on no sleep and fueled up with caffeine; she doesn’t have the patience to be nice right now._

“ _Is this Lila Reynolds? The reporter who talked to Mrs. Young?” Lucy’s head instantly popped up, and not just because someone knew the fake name that she gave the possessed man’s across-the-street neighbor. (Mrs. Young was eighty-three, widowed, and the only survivor of the Honeydew Lane Massacre…except for the possessed man.) No, the voice on the other end was deep and smooth, and Lucy had pleasurable goosebumps_ everywhere _._

  
  


“ _You sound hot.”_

  
  


_No answer came from the other end, and Lucy imagined that the body that belonged to that sinful voice was fidgeting just a little bit. She’d dropped down into her bedroom voice, mostly on accident, and it must have made him speechless. She hopes he’s blushing. She likes the ones that blush. Because of the quiet, she could hear the muted sounds of a bar. Voices calling out and an old jukebox…she could practically smell the smoke and sawdust._

“ _I, uh, is this Miss Reynolds?”_

“ _Sure is. What can I do for you, Mr…?”_

“ _Landis. It’s Detective Landis, with the FBI.” Hmm, FBI. It’s possible, or it could be another hunter that picked up on the obvious fishiness of the murders in suburbia. They really need a system to let others know that they’ve claimed a hunt. She’ll give Bobby a call when this is over. He’ll know if someone else is sniffing around._

“ _Well, Detective Landis,” she purred before continuing, “I’m afraid I don’t have much to tell you. Mrs. Young is clearly a little senile. The things she said she saw…they were just unbelievable.”_

“ _In what way?” Oh, this has to be a hunter. An FBI agent wouldn’t care about a little old lady’s ramblings. Lucy always has been a pleaser though, so maybe she can give him a taste._

“ _Something about black smoke hanging over the Shaw house and making Gary Shaw go coocoo for coco-puffs. Sorry I don’t have anything else for you, Detective.” Let’s see if he takes the bait. Because she really wouldn’t mind reeling this one in._

“ _No, that’s perfectly okay. Thank you for your help, Miss Reynolds.”_

“ _Anytime.” She ended the call and rolled over onto her back, and she smiled at the feeling of warmth gathered in her cheeks and spreading to the pounding pulse in her neck. Man, that is one smoking hot voice. She hoped the rest of him was just as good…With a little giggle, she called up Bobby Singer._

She’d known Bobby for nearly her entire life. Her and her dad ran into him enough for him to become a familiar face, and Lucy has always trusted the older man. Bobby is good people, her dad used to say. Her dad passed away three years before she met the Winchesters, and he’s been gone for five years now. By the time she met the boys, she’d adjusted to hunting on her own. And she was good. Still, she’d been caught off guard when she heard that oh-so-sexy familiar voice behind her at the bar where she was tracking Gary Shaw.

“ _Two beers. Whatever’s on tap.” She froze as she heard that voice,_ _ **that voice**_ _, and watched the bartender move to do what he asked. She could feel the heat of him along her right side, and she wanted to turn and look at him so bad. It’s the Detective that called her two nights ago, who is actually a hunter named Sam Winchester. His brother, Dean, should be around here somewhere. Lucy’s heard of the Winchesters, most hunters have, but Bobby filled her in a little more. Their dad passed away last year, and they just finished a trickster hunt in Ohio. Looks like they don’t have a very long cooling off period._

_The man Lucy’s been watching, Gary Shaw, suddenly stood up and started walking. He’s heading outside, to the alley that runs behind the bar. It’s where he went last night too and met up with another group of demons. She knows that it was a group of demons because she “stumbled” into the alley and nearly passed out from the overwhelming scent of sulfur. Then she stumbled back into the bar, giggling like a regular barfly, so that she wouldn’t get turned into demon chow. She did catch a few words about ironing out the details, so she’s betting he’ll go outside for about five minutes and then come back inside. No big deal._

_Only, it was a big deal. The arm that was pushed against hers tensed, and she felt a draft of air as the “detective” moved around her. Lucy caught a glimpse of a broad back and shaggy dark brown hair moving after the body of Gary Shaw, and she resisted the urge to roll her eyes. She looked around for Dean, but big bro was chatting up the sweet little blonde waitress and had no idea that his brother was about to interrupt a group of at least eight demons. It’s suicide. Now it’s up to Lucy to save the day. She took her shot, slipped off the barstool, and jogged after the guy. He was about halfway across the dance floor when she caught up to him, and she shimmied around in front of him and latched on._

“ _Hiya, handsome! How ‘bout a dance?” She twined her arms around his neck, which wasn’t an easy feat since he had to be at least six-four, and pressed up against him. He was tense all over, like a lion on the hunt, and she started swaying to the beat._

“ _Sorry, but I need to go have a word with my friend. Um, over, there.” He was blushing and stumbling over his words, but he still had a determined look in his eyes. The song playing was a loud one, so Lucy strained onto her tiptoes and held onto those broad shoulders so that she could get her lips to his ear._

“ _Your friend is going to meet a lot of other friends just like him outback. Don’t worry, he’ll come back in a minute. When he leaves again, that’s when we track him,” she whispered. Someone bumped into her side, and she felt large hands on her hips steadying her as she leaned back. She smiled up into his confused puppy face and waited for him to process._

“ _Are you a…hunter?” He mouthed the last word, and Lucy’s head tipped back as she laughed._

“ _Yeah, Sam, just like you. Don’t give me that look. Bobby told me you two would probably head this way.” His eyes cleared at hearing Bobby’s name, and Lucy smoothed her hands against his shoulders as the song changed to something slow._

“ _We didn’t know someone was already here.” Lucy raised a brow, because she already figured that one out. “I guess we can, uh, go? If that’s what you want?”_

“ _Feel free to stick around. Demons are nasty sons of bitches and I could use the extra man power. Emphasis on the man,” she said with a slow wink. His face reddened, and Lucy smiled as she pressed herself closer to him. It’s a slow song. Slow songs were made for close dancing._

“ _Do you want to sit with us?” He’s just too cute._

“ _And give up my Valentine’s Day dance?” He blinked down at her and then moved down her body to her hips, where he was still holding onto her. They were idly swaying to the music, not really dancing, but it was close enough._

“ _Valentine’s Day?”_

“ _Did you think they always hang pink hearts from the ceiling?” He glanced up at the ceiling, where several pink hearts were hanging down, and then at the rest of the bar. There was definitely a Valentine’s Day theme going on, and he was smiling a little when he looked down at her._

“ _Just one dance?” His eyes were hazel, a mix of colors that changed whenever the lights hit them. Damn. He looks even better than he sounds. Feels better than he looks. What has the guy been eating?_

“ _Just one dance.”_

They caught the demon, in the end. Cornered him down in a sewer, where Lucy lost her first pair of rain boots to the life. That was probably the messiest hunt of her career, but Sam’s puppy eyes and Dean’s constant snark made it bearable. And now…now everything has gone to hell. Literally. She kicked off the porch pretty hard to get the chair rocking, but something blocked her on the return trip. She was jolted forward and nearly fell, but she managed to right herself before completely falling. She bent at the waist to look under the chair, and she saw a book. It was open, and that looks like handwriting.

Lucy picked the book up and winced at the crinkle on the open page. This could be something important and she got it all wrinkled. Her fingers smoothed over the pages to try and straightened them out, and her eyes got caught on a few words. She saw Mikalea’s name, so this isn’t hers. She wouldn’t use her name. Then she caught the word daughter, which makes sense. Mikalea said she lived here once, when her mother was alive, so this must be Evelyn Williams’s diary. Mikalea doesn’t have much left of her mother, so Lucy did her best to fix the wrinkle in the page. As she examined her work, a few more words caught her eyes. Words that screamed up from the pages at her and didn’t make any sense.

  


**Jackson Richards…sister…** _**Briana** _ **.**


	24. Paradise by the Dashboard Lights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikalea and Dean come to an understanding
> 
> ***Smut, smut, and more smut****

 

The huge muscle car ate up the miles as it roared down the dirt road. Classic rock was on low, but the occupants were silent. Dean sat there and struggled to say anything to her, but what? It's not like this was the best news in the world to him. In fact, it was the opposite. Now, aside from his brother, he had two more people in this world that he had to be responsible for.  _Man, if dad was alive, he'd have my hide right now._

Dean tore his gaze off the road for just a second, to look at Mikalea. She must have sensed him looking at her, because she turned her head from the window, than seconds later back to the window again.

“I thought we'd get some food and then find somewhere to talk.” Dean cleared his throat as he shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He was good at hunting demons and monsters, but what was it about this that made him so terrified?

“That sounds good.” Mikalea voice was low, almost a whisper. She smiled sweetly at him and then turned back to the window.

 

* * *

 

With food resting between them, the  _Impala_  sped down a gravel road, moving further and further into the country side. Since this was Mikalea’s neck of the woods, she gently instructed on where Dean should go.

“Turn here.” She pointed to a dark road that seemed to stretch further into the woods. Dean looked at her then at the road and let out a sigh. He gently eased the car along the road, and cursed at the pot holes. When he was certain the car would fall apart under them, she instructed him to stop. The road had led them to a nice clearing where they could see the mountains highlighted by the yellow silver of the moon. Dean shut off the engine and they were immediately engulfed in silence.

“So quiet,” he whispered. He closed his eyes and shook his head at how stupid that sounded.

Mikalea smiled and opened her car door, shut it and walked to the front of the car where she leaned against the grill. Dean walked to the back of the car, opened the trunk and grabbed a big red and black plaid blanket. He walked to the front of the car and spread out the blanket in front of them and placed the beer, for him of course, and the food out like some kind of offering. He paused for a second, than sat down next to her.

“I found this place when we were living here, right when I found out Mom was sick.” Mikalea pulled her knees into her chest and wrapped her arms around them, hugging them tight to her body.

Dean was thankful he had thought of the beer, from the way things were sounding, he was going to need it. “Must have been hard.”

“It was.” She was very aware of his arm touching hers, the warmth sent tingles along her body and she shivered.

Feeling her body shivering, Dean assumed she was cold so he leaned forward and slid his jacket off his lower body then placed it around her shoulders. He let out a sigh and took a long swallow from his beer, not sure where to start.

“There is a lot you don't know about me...and Sam...about our home life growing up.”

“You don't need to explain...”

Dean lifted his finger up and nodded, looking back down at the bottle. “But I do. I need you to understand why this news is so hard on me.” He turned to look at her when he spoke. Her head was face forward, the star light shining in her eyes. Her hair was touched by the dim lighting, making it seem to glow. He reached his hand over, tucking her hair behind her ear. He kept his hand on the back of her head, his fingers gliding over to her cheek. His fingers traced the shape of her high, prominent cheek bones.

 

“Dean, this is hard on me too. My mom is dead, my dad is an asshole who left us.” She spat out feeling the anger bubble up from the pits of her stomach. “When I needed him, he was gone. So, yeah, trust me, I know about how much dad's suck.”

 

Dean nodded and took a sip. “True....my mom...I was four years old when my mother was killed.”

Mikalea turned her head to see Dean looking at her with such pain on his face. She leaned over and placed her hand on his cheek, loving the way the stubble tickled her palms. Everything about this man was beautiful. “Dean...I am so sorry.”

“A demon, came for Sam. She walked in and it killed her...my dad was beyond devastated. So, he threw us into the hunting world so he could track down the son of a bitch. But, I guess, he kind of forgot that he had two kids along with him. There were weeks we wouldn't see him. And me being the oldest, well, I had to hitch up my pants and carry on.” He felt her small hand reach over and take his and he looked down at them. He ran a thumb over the top of her hand and sighed. “So, I gave up on the thought of ever having kids, but I didn't want to bring them up like he did.”

Mikalea studied Dean's strong jaw as he worked his jaw back and forth, struggling to keep it in check. She moved her eyes down from his face and stopped at the hem of his black t-shirt sleeve. She could only see the bottom half of the hand print, so she moved her hand along his skin, feeling the tingle beneath her palm. It was raised and pink and she fit her hand against it. When she looked up, he was staring at her.

“Someday, you're going to tell me how you got this.” Dean chuckled and put the bottle back to his lips.

“That, is another story, one I don't think you want to hear about. Might change how you feel about me.”

“Dean.” Mikalea reached up with the hand that had been on the hand print and cupped the bottom of his jaw. “Nothing will never change the way I feel about you. Ever.”

He traced along her jaw, his finger hooking under her chin, turning her face to him. He looked into her green eyes, as he ran his finger along the top of her lip, tracing the bow. He traced the fullness of her bottom lip, put his hands on either side of her and brought her to him. His lips were so very soft, his bottom lip pressing up against her lower one. He was very light, puckering his lips as he kissed her. Mikalea was timid at first, barley kissing him back, not sure what to do. She was taken back by this, not sure if it was right. Her hands touched his that were wound into her hair at the temples.

  
Dean kissed her, running his tongue along the fullness of her lips, snaking into her mouth, gently touching the tip of hers. He repeated this a few times, so when he went in again, she was prepared for him. Her mouth opened wider, allowing the full access of his tongue. His tongue mated with hers, moving in slow circles in her mouth, tasting her. They kissed like this for several minutes, their passion building

She pulled away from Dean for just a second, sat up, sliding her leg over his, and straddled his legs. He rubbed his hand along her thighs as she kissed him, her hair falling around them. His calloused palms felt so good against her softer skin, it made him groan. Her hips began their slow dance on his hips, rubbing against his growing erection. She purred against his lips as he grabbed her hips, locking her tighter against him. He moved his hips up under her, groaning at the building friction.

His hands moved from her legs, brushing up under her sweater, feeling the soft skin. He rand his hand over her flat stomach, skirting the side of her breasts. She sat up, sliding his jacket off her body, tossing it near them. He leaned up a bit, putting his lips on hers, sliding his hand over her breasts. They fit his hand nicely, large, but not too large, soft, her nipples a stiff peak against his thumbs. He ran his thumb over them repeatedly making her moan. They had made love several times, but this time, Dean took his time and savored her.

She laid backwards, his arm cradling the upper half of his body as he kissed her stomach, sliding her shirt upwards, kissing the exposed skin. He lay her on the blanket, sliding the shirt over her head. He kissed the valley of her breasts, kissing the silky lace of her bra. His lips and teeth closed over a nipple, making her body arch up off the ground. He ran his hand along her back, wrestling with the hook. He felt it pop and he slid the straps off her shoulders, her breasts in view. He ran his tongue along her nipple, taking it in his mouth. He kissed her right one for a while, then turned his attention on her left.

He left her breast and traveled down her flat stomach, biting the skin between her hip and her belly button. He hooked a finger around her skirt, sliding them over her curvy hips. He moved her legs apart, kissing the inside flesh of her right thigh, over the satin of her panties, his breath tickling her sensitive spot. She arched her hips upward, in the hopes of him pleasing her. Her senses were lost as his lips ran over her heated skin, but she was certain she could feel someone watching them. She lifted her head up to see Dean kissing her lower stomach, his finger slid into the waist band of her panties, trying to figure out what it was that had her guard up. But when she felt his mouth on her, she lost all train of thought.

He hooked his finger in the waist band of her panties, sliding them over her legs, discarding them on the ground. He moved his hand along her mound, his finger sliding over her wet slit. He looked at her as he ran his finger along the opening, dipping inside, then up to her clit. She arched her head back as he ran his finger along her clit, sending a wave of heat along her body. He moved the finger inside of her, slowly adding another. He moved his thumb from her clit, replacing it with the tip of his tongue. He flicked it, sucked the nub into his mouth, running it around his mouth. He nibbled the hump with his teeth. The sounds she was making, told him this was the right spot.

Her hips were jerking up in time to his hips, rubbing her sex further to his mouth. Her hands were clasped in his hair, holding him to her. Dean groaned against her mound, the vibrations making her gasp. He moved his fingers in and out of her as he increased the speed of his tongue.

Her legs wrapped around his head as she convulsed under his mouth, her juices dripping down his chin. He lapped it all up with his tongue and then slid up her body, placing his mouth on hers. His tongue snaked into her mouth, depositing her taste on her tongue. She kissed him with such confidence, it made him moan. As his body was pressed on hers, he reached between them, yanking his button open, sliding the zipper down, reaching inside his pants. He took out his thick, long cock, rubbing it against her opening.

She froze for a second when the prickles on the back of her neck began to tingle, but she was weak in Dean's arms. The tip of his erection slid into her opening, the white hot pain as he stretched her. She gasped, digging her fingernails into his back as he slowly moved his hips back and forth, piercing her.

He took her leg, sliding it along his body, rubbing the skin as he moved his hip in circles, sliding into her. He heard her gasps, her sighs, her moans as he moved against her. He braced himself up on his forearms as he kissed her mouth, sliding his tongue inside her mouth. She grabbed his tongue between her teeth, sucking on it as he moved sharply into her. She cried out as he slid the rest of the way in, touching her spot. The pain was intense, but in the same sense it felt so good.

He collapsed on top of her, his face buried into the crook of her neck, his breaths puffing her hair. He felt her move beneath him and he lifted up his head to see her looking up at him. He rolled over onto his back, bringing her up against his side as he pulled the blankets around them. Her left leg draped over his stomach and he ran his finger up and down her leg. She let out a contented sigh as she snuggled closer into him, savoring his warmth. Dean ran his hand along the ground, found his jeans and shirt and balled them under his head and continued his touch on her leg.

“Mikalea.”

“Hmm...” Her voice sounded sleepy and he had to smile. It was damn good between them and Dean realized it had been a long time since he let himself go like that. He had always been in check when he was with a girl, pleasing them and not really caring about himself, but with her, he could let go.

“We are gonna work this out, you know. You aren't alone in this.”

Mikalea shifted her head to where her chin was lying on his chest and she was looking at him, a smile on her face. He took a finger and pushed back a strand and she leaned down and kissed him. She slid onto his stomach as she began to kiss his neck as her hips slowly moved on his. He took his hand, and placed them on her hips and let out a sigh as she worshiped him.


	25. Family Ties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy learns the real truth about her Dad.

_It was warm and muggy; the air was so thick that it felt like Lucy was breathing water, even though it was pitch black outside. The rain was steady as it came down, but she was pressed close to the brick building to keep from getting wet. Her dad’s been acting weird for the past few weeks; easily distracted and jumpy, which isn’t good for a hunter. They’re staying at yet another motel tonight, tiny little brick buildings that are slightly separated to give the illusion of privacy. They’ve been on a ghost hunt for three days, and it should’ve only taken them a day. Something’s not right with her dad, and she’s gonna figure out what._

_ _

_He slipped out of the room once he thought she was asleep, and she slipped out the bathroom window and crouched low as she moved around the building. She heard quiet voices a moment later; her dad’s own whiskey smooth voice and a deeper one. She stayed low and scraped up against the bricks as she strained to listen, but it was hard to hear over the rain and they were trying to keep quiet._

“ _You need to stop looking, Jackson,” the other voice nearly shouted. The loud sound was shocking in the quiet, and Lucy felt her eyes widen a little at the tone._

“ _Why should I? Because_ _ **he**_ _told me to?” she heard her dad say._

“ _Exactly because he told you to! Do you remember what happened last time you went looking for her? Or have you forgotten what happened to Briana?” Lucy bit down on her bottom lip to keep quiet, because she hasn’t heard anyone say her mother’s name since she was five years old. That’s when her dad stopped using her name._

“ _You do not talk about my wife.” Her dad’s voice was low and threatening, something she rarely ever heard. For a hunter, he was laidback and not quick to anger. Does this man know something about the werewolf that killed her mom?_

“ _Give it up. They’ve got her hidden, and you’ll never find her. If you keep looking, they’ll come after you. Or Lucy.” This guy knows her, but she doesn’t know his voice. She’s good at remembering stuff like that, comes with the job, but she’s sure that she doesn’t know him. It was quiet for a little while, long enough that Lucy was starting to get worried, when she heard her dad’s voice._

“ _Yeah, I know, but how do I stop?” The other man didn’t say anything, not that she could hear, and a truck pulled off a few minutes later. Lucy managed to peek around the corner the tiniest bit, and she saw her dad leaning up against the bricks with an almost broken look on his face._

Lucy woke up with a groan and immediately reached up to rub at the tense muscle in her neck. Oh, wow, she slept at a really bad angle if she’s hurting this bad. She can normally sleep anywhere without getting a crick in anything. Her eyes slowly opened, and she was greeted with a nice blue sky and a porch railing. The rocking chair, right. She fell asleep outside in one of the rocking chairs, covered with nothing but a quilt. Her fingers are still gripping the journal she found yesterday, Evelyn Williams’ journal, but she just can’t make sense of it.

There’s a single line, not long after Mikalea was born, where Evelyn mentions her sister Briana. Briana and Jackson Richards, Lucy’s parents. There’s no mention of Lucy, but she’s betting that’s because Evelyn was cut off from her sister right after she got pregnant. The journal mentions that Briana was married and pregnant as well, but that Evelyn’s sister didn’t approve of Evelyn’s choices. But what choices? And why wouldn’t her dad tell her that she had family out there? She had an aunt, and a cousin, but she grew up thinking that it was just the two of them. Why lie? Why did Evelyn and Briana stop talking in the first place?

A shot of pain traveled from her neck up to her skull, and she scrubbed a hand through her hair. Coffee first. Then she’ll try to decipher just what the hell happened all those years ago. Various joints popped as she eased herself up from the chair, and she twisted around once she was standing to pop out the rest of the kinks. She was still a little sore as she walked into the kitchen, and she started making coffee on autopilot. That dream…she hasn’t thought about that night in years. Her dad passed away the next year, but she never thought that it had anything to do with that night. What if she was wrong? What was it that the asshole angel said before popping her back to the cabin?

“ _You are just as disobedient as your father…”_

“ _ **Because he told me to?”**_

“ _Be careful, Luciana, or you will receive your father’s fate…”_

“ _ **Or have you forgotten what happened to Briana…They’ll come after you.”**_

“Shit!” Lucy jumped back as hot coffee spilled over the counter and onto her jeans, and she windmilled backwards as the hot liquid soaked through the denim and scorched her skin. She crashed back into a kitchen chair and moved the kitchen table an inch over, and she was still cussing up a storm as she grabbed a towel and tried to pat her leg dry. The skin underneath was tender to the touch, but she soldiered on through it. Once her leg was at a somewhat normal temperature again, she mopped up the counter and groaned as she went about fixing another pot of coffee. She’d been trying to pour a cup and instead nearly flooded the house.

Before the coffee incident, she had a revelation. Of sorts. Her father’s death was definitely not a heart attack like she believed, and maybe it wasn’t a werewolf that killed her mother. Her dad had been looking for something, _someone_ , and maybe he found whoever it was and was killed for it. But what was he hunting? And who got the upper hand on him? Jackson Richards was a damn good hunter, one of the best, so it had to be something nasty. Ugh, why couldn’t he have just talked to her instead of keeping all these secrets?

This time instead of waiting for the coffee, she walked back outside. It’s really beautiful out here, but the answers that she need aren’t written in the clouds. She wishes it was that easy. How’s she supposed to find the answer though? Clearly that one angel knows something or he wouldn’t have said what he did, but does he know because he was involved or because angels are all-knowing douchebags? (Okay, Cas is alright, but that angel was a straight-up asshole.) Bobby might know something, but he probably would’ve said something to her by now if that was the case. Bobby’s not the type to hold back, usually. So how is she supposed to figure all of this shit out? If her dad was here, she’d kick his ass for leaving her in this mess.

After kicking herself a little more, she picked up the quilt and journal and walked back into the kitchen. She folded the quilt up and sat it in a chair, and she carefully placed the journal on top of it. Maybe when Mikalea wakes up, she’ll ask her. Mikalea was still pretty young when her mom died, but she might know a little more than Lucy does. She slowly poured herself a cup of coffee, mixed in a little creamer and sugar, and sat down at the table. The wet patch on her jeans was sticking to her skin and starting to dry, so she’ll need to go change soon. First, coffee. If she tries to take off her pants without some caffeine in her first, she might break her neck or something.

“Mikalea?!” She startled a little at the yell and slowly moved her eyes up. Dean slid into the kitchen in nothing but a pair of black boxer briefs, a black tee shirt, and a red plaid shirt. He remembered the plaid but not his pants?

“Forget something?”

“Have you seen Mikalea?” Okay, he clearly doesn’t realize that he’s not wearing pants. This situation should be hilarious, but Lucy has a really bad feeling taking up root in her gut.

“I thought she was with you?” Lucy fell asleep before they got back, so she assumed they worked everything out. Dean’s even got a little lovebite peeking out over the collar of his shirt.

“She was! I woke up and there was a note next to the bed.” There’s a crumbled piece of paper sticking out from his fist, so that must be the note. Did Mikalea run off again? No, she wouldn’t do that. Not now.

“What’s it say?”

“Asks me not to be mad and that she went to go see Sam.” Lucy nearly bit her tongue in half as she worked to not spit her coffee out everywhere, and she braced her hands against the table as she stared up at Dean.

“What do you mean she went to go see Sam?! Didn’t you tell her that he’s the one that broke the devil’s trap and got her kidnapped?! And tortured?!” She knows that yelling in this kind of situation doesn’t help anyone, but she can’t help it. She may love Sam, but he’s definitely not in a good place right now. Mikalea does not need to be alone with him.

“I, well, there wasn’t enough time!” Dean yelled back.

“Not enough time?! You had all day yesterday! What did you do?!” She’s standing now, coffee cup completely ignored, and Dean’s face is turning red. Seriously? For an entire day? “Well, kudos on your stamina but you lose points on the count of that you’re a complete fucking dumbass!”

“Hey! You’re the…dumbass,” he finished and looked down at the floor. Lucy rolled her eyes and felt like stabbing him, but she held back. She needs him alive, because she can’t do this on her own. Also, Mikalea kind of likes him and it looks like Mikalea is her only family left.

“We’ll just have to go find her,” Lucy shrugged. “Go put on some pants, and I’ll change into some clean jeans.”

“We, uh, can’t,” Dean said slowly.

“Did someone sneak in and steal all our clothes?” The glare Dean shot her could peel paint, and she crossed her arms as she waited for him to explain himself.

“Mikalea took the Impala.” _Oh_. That kind of puts a damper on the whole rescue mission thing, so what are they supposed to do now?

“What do we do now?” Dean looked lost for a moment, but then his eyes hardened and he stalked over to her.

“You are going to call Sam and talk some sense into him.” Lucy raised a brow, because that’s their big plan? Talk down the friendly giant that’s temporarily gone dark side? (Because it is temporary. She’ll make sure of that.)

“Okay.”

* * *

 

  


“I don’t like the sound of this Mikalea,” Ruby said quietly. Sam just got done giving Ruby all of the details of what’s happened since Cas showed up in the backseat with an unconscious woman, because he’s only told Ruby a little. Now everything is out in the open. (He mentioned Lucy, briefly. Ruby doesn’t need to know a lot about her.)

“What do you mean?” He was sitting on the bed, and Ruby was across the room and leaning against the small wall that divided the bed from the tiny kitchen area.

“Doesn’t it sound a little too convenient to you? This girl, a _Nephilim_ , just happened to fall into the Winchesters’ laps when others of her kind start getting hacked? She’s protected by at least two angels, and Dean took her side over yours? Sam, Dean went to Hell for you. There’s nothing he wouldn’t do for you, but now he threatened to kill you over a girl? Does that sound like Dean to you?”

“I let him down,” Sam said quietly. Dean’s always been over protective of him, sure, and he’s always been willing to do anything for his little brother. Sam really messed up this time though; it’s different.

“Did you, Sam?”

“Mikalea got kidnapped and tortured because of me,” he reminded the demon. Ruby rolled her eyes and ran her fingers through her hair with a look of exasperation.

“She was being held by a garrison of angels, so was Cas, and you said it only took one angel to free them. One angel against a whole garrison? Tell me that doesn’t sound suspicious.” Sam was on his feet before deciding to get up, and Ruby’s head tipped back a little to look up at him.

“What are you trying to say?” His voice was low and filled with a slow building anger, because Ruby’s playing with him. He hates it when she does this.

  


“I’m saying that maybe Mikalea isn’t who you thought she was. No one escapes from a garrison of angels, and no angel is going to go that far to protect a Nephilim. Unless they need her for something. Like separating the Winchesters, or something worse.”

What do you know?” He’s nearly growling now in an effort to hold in his rising temper, and Ruby reached up to brush away some of his hair.

“Calm down, Sam, I’ll tell you everything I know. I need you to do something for me though. Deal?” Her dark eyes were staring up at him, and Sam let in a slow breath before slowly releasing it.

“Deal.”

* * *

 

“This plan was stupid. You’re stupid. Everything is stupid,” Lucy muttered as she paced in the living room.

“That includes you,” Dean muttered back as he passed her. The two of them have been pacing the cabin for the past twenty-five minutes, because neither one of them can think of what to do. They each put on pants, new pants, and then tried calling Sam’s voicemail. Lucy left one heartfelt message asking Sam to _please_ call her back as soon as he can and to not do anything to Mikalea, and the second voicemail was a little more…violent. Dean had to wrestle the phone away from her.

“Maybe we should call Bobby?” Lucy suggested.

“What can Bobby do?” Dean’s got a point, but Lucy’s starting to get desperate. Apparently so is Dean, because he reached into his pocket to pull his phone out. Before he could get his hand out of his pocket, a bright flooded the room and screaming rang in Lucy’s ears.

 


	26. Trap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikalea recieves a surprising call from Sam who agrees to meet with her. Using her trusting nature, he lures her into a trap

Her eyes opened and it took her a second to figure out what had woken her. She turned her head to see Dean lying next to her, on his stomach, his hand under his pillow (where she knew she'd find him gripping his gun) and soft snores coming from his mouth. She took a moment to look at him, noting how truly peaceful he looked. No cares in the world, no burdens, no heavy weight on his shoulder. She smiled as she took a finger and lightly caressed his cheek.  
  
She was about to lean and kiss him, when she heard the noise again, this time she pinpointed the location. On her dresser, she heard something vibrating and she quickly slid out of bed and grabbed it off the dresser to see the number. She looked at it in confusion, than hit  _Talk_  and stepped out into the hall.  
  
“S...Sam?”  
  
“Uh...hey, Mikalea.” Sam's deep voice sounded a little hesitant and she could hear someone whispering on the other line. She heard him cup the phone, say something and then he was back. “Uh...sorry about that...how...how are you?”  
  
“I'm, uh, good.” Mikalea wasn't so sure about that, he sounded...distracted. She wasn't sure why he had taken off like he did, but she was pretty sure it was because of the pretty female hunter that was currently in the kitchen making coffee. Mikalea knew it was her, but because who else made so much racket?  
  
“Are you sure, Sam? You...sound upset?” She was in her room now and she opened her closet and selected a pair of jeans and a grey sweater that she slid over her head. She let out a sigh as she noticed the bump that was protruding from her lower stomach. She didn't know much about pregnancies, but she did find it kind of odd that she was already showing. She had to smile, it was part Dean's.  
  
“Yeah...listen, uh, Mikalea...can we meet? Just you and me? I...I don't want Dean or Lucy knowing about it. There are some things I want to talk to you about.”  
  
She had her head on a gray sweater and paused as she noticed the tone in his voice. Something was prickling on the back of her mind that screamed danger, but she pushed it aside. This was Sam Winchester, the most gentle giant she had ever known. Even though he was a hunter, Sam showed such a compassionate side that Mikalea knew she wasn't in any danger.

“Ummm...yeah...where would you like to meet?”  
  
“ _Ramsey's_   _Diner_  on Vine.”  
  
“Can you give me an hour?” She slid the sweater over her head, took her fingers and shook loose the curls in her hair.  
  
“I'll be waiting.”  
  
Mikalea took the phone from her ear as she heard the click and sighed. Yeah, something was going on with Sam and she was half tempted to go down stairs and tell Lucy. But Sam sounded like he didn't want that to happen and she wanted to gain his trust, try at least to bring him back to the cabin. Dean wouldn't come out and say it, but he was missing his brother and it was making him grumpy.

  
She paused as she looked at herself in the mirror and fluffed her hair. She had her hand on her lip gloss, when something struck her. She had no way of getting to the diner. Her car was MIA, Lucy didn't have a car. So, that left...no...he would kill her. No one drove his car but him. She placed a hand on her hip and tapped her cheek with the forefinger of her other and twisted her mouth into a frown. Should she risk it?  
  
She found some stationary that was tucked deep inside a desk drawer in the room and quickly scribbled a note to Dean, asking him to not be mad. This was something she had to do and she would be back.  
  
She slid on her tennis shoes, tucked her phone into her back pocket and quietly walked down the stairs, hoping that Lucy was sitting in the living room. She had no idea what to tell her if she was. Mikalea let out a breath of relief as she noticed the living room was empty and quiet, as well as the kitchen. She couldn't worry about where Lucy was at the moment, because she spotted the keys lying on the coffee table. She slid the ring onto her finger and opened the front door of the cabin and took in the breath of the fresh air.  
  
The drive only took her under twenty minutes and as she swung into the shopping area, she saw the a black  _Charger_  parked in front of the coffee shop. The bell above her head rang her presence and she scanned the coffee shop. It was very small inside, with a large register area straight ahead of her. Ten tables lay to her right and this is where she saw him. The very back table, facing her, a cup of coffee in his hand.

  
  


His dark brown hair was longer, just touching the collar of his grey hoodie that he had on. Sunglasses were perched up on top of his head. He waved her over, not smiling. When he had called, he sounded upset about something.  
  
She could feel her heart pounding in her chest as she walked to his table, the feeling of danger was stronger than ever. Her muscles were tense ready to spring as she slid into the booth across from him.  
  
“Hi, Sam.”  
  
“Mikalea.” He had dark circles under his eyes and his eyes looked red. He looked like he had been ridden hard and put up wet. His eyes flicked from hers and then around the diner, than back on hers. “You alone?”  
  
“Yeah...I slipped out.” She held up her finger and waved the waitress who was helping a customer at the register.  
  
Sam turned his head to look out the window and a smile came across his face as he saw the shiny black car parked next to the  _Charger._  “Hmm...Dean's gonna be pretty pissed.” He winked at her as he took a sip of his coffee.  
  
“Ready to order?” The waitress that had approached their table looked tired. Her lips were drawn into a thin line, her hair was frizzy and sticking out from the sloppy bun that was placed behind her head. Her uniform was dirty and wrinkled. Mikalea felt the hair on the back of her neck begin to prickle. Having worked in a diner for a year, she knew that no one would be allowed to come into work looking like that. Her fears were confirmed when the waitress slid into the booth and pinned her against the wall.  
  
Mikalea felt something sharp in her side and looked down to see a knife just above her ribs. “Sam?” When she looked up at him, his face was scrunched into grief.  
  
“You fuckin' move, you filthy whore.” The waitress leaned into her, her breath smelling like rotten eggs. “I will spill your pretty little guts all over this floor.”  
  
Mikalea turned her head to look at the waitress and was horrified by what she had seen. Her face was no longer. No, it was something out of the pits of hell itself. This, was a demon. She tried to struggle away from it, but it stuck the knife further into her skin and Mikalea let out a gasp of pain.  
  
No one was going to help her, because everyone looking at her, their eyes were black. Mikalea turned to Sam, her eyes shining with tears. “Sam...no...”  
  
The waitress gripped Mikalea's wrist and painfully pulled her out of the booth and her feet slipped out from underneath her. This gave her the advantage. She brought the waitress down on top of her and Mikalea took the knife from her hand and brought it down. With a screech, the knife plunged into the waitress eye, blood splattered all over Mikalea's grey sweater.  _Son of a bitch, this thing was expensive._  
  
The waitress arched her body backwards, the mouth flew open and black smoke erupted from its mouth and swirled around the diner. She felt a hand slid around her waist and she kicked her foot backwards. Her tennis shoes made contact with a shin and he heard a painful yelp as Sam let go of her.  
  
The several demons that were in the room all got to their feet and blocked Mikalea's escape and she turned around to see Sam coming towards her. “No...no…stay back!” She lifted her hand up feeling a warmth radiate through her body. The feeling was short lived because it quickly escalated into a burning pain. With a shaky hand, Mikalea lifted up her hands to see they were pulsing with a weird blue light. As she watched the light, it snaked up her arm, around her shoulder and then her neck. When her head snapped forward, her eyes began to glow blue.  
  
“Mikalea...” Sam gasped as she started to walk towards him. He held up his hand. “Mikalea...No...”  
  
She tilted her head and looked at him, a vacant look in her now electric blue eyes. She heard a noise to her right and a demon was coming towards her. She moved her hand towards the demon where a blue bolt of lightning shot out from her palm and instantly incinerated the demon. Dark ash fell to the floor and her shoes stepped over it as she came closer to Sam.  
  
“Sam!” A female voice barged into the diner and Mikalea turned to face the new comer, her hands up in front of her. The woman was petite, with dark hair and a red leather jacket.  
  
As Mikalea was preoccupied with this strange girl with the demon face, Sam tackled her from behind and they both tumbled to the ground. Mikalea let out a scream as Sam flipped her over on her back and he straddled her hips, placing her arms above her head.  
  
“She's one of them, Sam! Kill her!”  
  
Sam looked up at the dark haired woman as she threw him a knife. Sam grabbed it, held it above his head and was about to plunge it down, when the diner began to shake. Blinding bright light exploded into the diner and the windows in the entire diner blew inwards, showering Sam with glass.  
  
Mikalea took her knee and made contact with Sam's crotch and he fell over onto the side as she slowly raised to her feet. The blue light was pulsing under her skin, her eyes glowing blue and her blonde hair blew back from the wind.  
  
 _Mikalea. No._  
  
The voice was loud in her head and she clamped a hand to her ears as she let out a scream. The burning inside of her was intensifying and she was certain she would burst into flames at any given moment. Then, she felt a hand around her waist and her stomach dropped. It felt as if someone had hooked her with a fish hook just below her navel as she was yanked off her feet. Within seconds, she tumbled to the floor of the cabin, screaming. Lucy was quicker and reached Mikalea as she slumped to the floor. As she caught her, Lucy looked up to see the angel that has attacked her before. She glared at him, anger on her face.  
  
“What the hell did you do to her?”  
  
He turned to Dean who had his blade ready and he held up his hand. “Stand down, Winchester, or you will pay.”  
  
“Like my father?” Lucy spat at him.

  
  


The Angel titled his head and stared at Lucy, a smile playing on his face “Now, now...no time for semantics. Put the blade down, Dean Winchester, and I will tell you everything.”  
  


 


	27. The Rug Pulled Out From Under

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikalea finds out that Sam was the one who betrayed her and they patiently wait for the arrival of another angel

Lucy kept one eye on the tall angel as she helped Mikalea onto the couch, and she eyed the hood that was pulled over his forehead. She can see his eyes, but most of his face is in shadows. Makes him look even shadier. Mikalea leaned back on the couch with a sigh, and Lucy didn’t know if she should sit beside her or stand in front of her. She doesn’t trust this angel, and neither does Dean. The other hunter is standing between Mikalea and the angel, so Lucy eased herself down next to the other woman.

  
  


“Well? Let’s hear it,” Dean said with a look right at the angel. He put his blade away, but Lucy knows that he can draw it at a second’s notice.

“We’re waiting on someone. I will only tell this once.” The only angels that Lucy has seen are Cas and Balthazar; they’re both a little weird but still helpful. They could almost be mistaken for humans if it wasn’t for their overpowering presence. This guy? There’s something different about him. He’s something more, Lucy can feel it.

“Oh yeah? Who’s that?” Dean snapped out. The hunter is losing what little patience he does have, so it looks like it’s going to be up to her to keep a cool head. She hates being the responsible one.

“Castiel.” Mikalea stirred a little at that, and Lucy wrapped an arm around the woman’s shoulders to help her sit up.

“Dean?” Her voice sounded a little weaker, and Lucy was dying to know what happened. Mikalea still looks a little freaked and the angel isn’t talking, so it looks like it’ll be a little while before they find out anything.

“What?” Dean turned his head but didn’t look away from the angel, and Mikalea lightly rubbed against her stomach.

“Why would Sam want to hurt me?” The hunter did finally turn at that, and Lucy quickly looked back and forth between the two of them.

“You found out about what happened at Lucy’s cabin?” Mikalea’s brows furrowed in confusion as she looked over at Lucy, who could read the question in the woman’s eyes.

“Sam’s the one who broke the devil’s trap, but he didn’t mean to hurt you! This crazy demon bitch has got his head all messed up, and—”

“That’s bullshit, Lucy! Sam knew exactly what he was doing!” Brown and green clashed as the two hunters stared each other down, and it was Lucy that decided to let it go. She’ll kick Dean’s ass later.

“Sam…he asked me to meet him at a diner, and I did. I thought maybe you two got into a fight and that’s why he wasn’t around.” Mikalea’s big green eyes were looking right at Lucy, and she felt her stomach drop. The only reason Mikalea left to go see Sam was to help her; she knows that it’s not completely her fault, but she’ll take some of the blame.

“We should have told you, Mikalea, I’m so sorry. We just didn’t want to worry you.” She grabbed one of Mikalea’s hands in both of hers and lightly squeezed, because she really is sorry. They should have told Mikalea what happened as soon as she woke up the morning after Sam left.

“The whole diner was nothing but demons. All of them, and then Sam…I think he was going to kill me.” Lucy had to concentrate on not tightening her grip on Mikalea’s hand, because what has happened to Sam? Does that demon have him so messed up that he’s trying to kill innocent people? When Lucy finally lays eyes on that bitch, she’s dead. She’ll worry about the demon later; right now, Mikalea’s eyes are brimming with tears. Mikalea trusted Sam, and he used that trust to try and kill her.  
  


“How’d you get away?” Lucy asked. She lightly tightened her grip on Mikalea’s hand, to get the woman to look at her. Lucy hates seeing her so upset, and it looks like she’s on her own at the moment. Dean looks like he’s about to blow a gasket, and Lucy’s eyes flicked over to the silent angel. He’s just been standing there, completely still and silent, and it’s starting to freak her out a little.

“I don’t know,” Mikalea said while shaking her head. She looks so confused and on the edge of tears, and Dean looks like he’s going to kill the next thing that moves. Cas better hurry up and get here before they all start trying to kill each other.

* * *

  
  


"Sam, we gotta go!” Ruby was shaking his shoulders, and his head was pounding. He’s lying on the diner floor, and there’s a pile of ash lying next to him. Mikalea…She lit up like a firework and incinerated a few of the demons, but how? Ruby’s been telling him the truth. Glass fell off his shirt as he sat up, and he brushed off a few more shards as he got to his feet.

“We’re going to the cabin,” Sam stated once he was standing. The only demon left is Ruby; all the others are either dead or ran.

“Why?” Ruby didn’t look worried or confused. That should have been a warning sign, but Sam was running on fear and adrenaline. Fear for his brother and Lucy, and adrenaline from nearly being killed.

“To expose Mikalea for what she really is.”

Sam drove ninety all the way to the cabin and made it there in ten minutes, and Ruby gave him a hex bag before they got too close. As long as he has the hex bag on him, the angels won’t be able to sense his presence. Ruby has one too, so they’ll be able to get close enough to them and be able to surprise them. Sam led the way up the stairs and towards the living room, where he could hear raised voices. There was a giant mirror hanging in the living room, and he could see just enough around the doorway to see what was going on. Lucy and Mikalea were sitting on the couch, Dean was standing in front of them, and Cas and another guy were there too.

“Michael.” Cas’s rough voice caused everyone in the room to pause, and Sam looked over at Ruby. The demon told him that a very powerful angel was protecting Mikalea and helping her, and she was right. Michael is an archangel, the first archangel. So was Ruby right about everything?

“Castiel.” The two angels were locked in a staring contest, and Ruby had a hand braced against Sam’s shoulder to keep him from charging into the room.

“Why have you summoned me here? We were going after Lilith before another seal could be broken.”

“Other angels will take your place. I need you here, to witness what I am about to tell.” Dean and Lucy were both being quiet, which was unlike either of the hunters. They both kept glancing at Mikalea, as if they were keeping calm for her. _Because_ of her.

“Tell us what happened to Lucy’s father first,” Mikalea said in a strong voice.

“See, Sam? She’s stalling, because she doesn’t want them to know,” Ruby whispered in his ear.

“Jackson Richards was killed because he disobeyed a direct order.” Sam watched the blood drain from Lucy’s face, and he shifted forward as if preparing to jump into the room and charge at Michael. Ruby held onto him tighter and whispered to him, but he couldn’t hear her over the sound of his own pulsing blood.

“And what _order_ did my father disobey?” Lucy was on her feet now and facing Michael, and Dean stepped to the side so that his arm was against Lucy’s. Probably so he could grab her if she lunged.

“He found out about Mikalea’s father and took it upon himself to hunt her.” Sam never met Lucy’s dad, but he’s heard Lucy talk about him a lot. She loved her dad, and even Bobby said that Jackson Richards was a fair hunter and a damn good father.

“He wouldn’t.” Lucy’s words wavered as her hands balled into fists, but she slowly relaxed when Mikalea placed a hand on her back.

“It’s okay, Lucy. Even if your dad did try to hunt me, he didn’t know that I was good,” Mikalea said in a soft voice.

“But he knew that we were cousins, right? My dad knew that my mom and Mikalea’s mom were sisters?” The question was directed at Michael, who only dipped his chin a little for an answer.

“Jackson Richards found a prophecy detailing the coming of a powerful vessel; a true vessel for any angel or demon strong enough to possess it. A vessel from Eve’s bloodline and a Nephilim mother. He believed that Mikalea was that mother.” Mikalea instantly raised a hand to her stomach in a protective gesture, and Lucy was looking between Mikalea and Dean. Does that mean Dean is the…?

“Yeah, but it’s not like I’m from Eve’s bloodline, right? So the baby’s not some prophecy baby or whatever,” Dean said quickly.

“Wait for it, Sam. Wait for one of them to admit it,” Ruby whispered hurriedly. She could feel the way the muscles in his arms were shaking as he gripped the demon killing knife, but he needs to wait. Just a little longer.

“Your bloodline goes all the way back to Cain and Abel,” Michael said. Sam couldn’t see his face, but he could clearly hear the angel’s smug tone. Ruby was right. It’s all been a setup from the very beginning.

“DEAN! GET AWAY FROM HER!” Sam exploded into the room, and all eyes immediately turned to him. Castiel and Michael turned to look at him with cold eyes, Dean immediately pulled out an angel blade and stood in front of Mikalea, and Lucy looked over at Dean.

“Sam! Get out of here or I’m gonna—”

“Listen to me, Dean. Just, give me two minutes to explain, okay? Two minutes. And if you still want to kill me afterwards,” Sam said and spread his arms wide to leave himself open. Dean’s eyes were narrowed on his chest, right where his heart is, and Sam caught motion out of the corner of his eye.

“You’re going to _listen_ to the abomination? You should kill him where he stands,” Michael said without looking away from Sam.

“Take one step towards him and I’ll send your feathery ass straight to Hell,” Lucy threatened. The tension in the room was mounting, and all eyes turned to Dean.

“Alright! Two minutes.”


	28. I Will Keep You Safe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy, Dean and Sam learn what happens when Mikalea is threatened

_ _

_Her small body paced the living room, all the while her hand was on her stomach. Tears slid from light blue eyes as they stained her cheeks. She called him hours ago, where was he? As if that was a cue, she heard a rustle, almost like a bird, and turned to see him standing by the grandfather clock. She felt a leap in her heart and she slowly put a hand on her stomach._

“ _So, it is true?” His voice was deep and with just a light hint of British._  
  
“ _Yes, I...I just found out.”_  
  
 _The man sucked in a breath and fixed his blue eyes on hers. He slowly let it out and dipped his head. “Evelyn. They find out and they will kill you. You must go into hiding.”_  
  
“ _Come with me!” She whispered as she walked over to him and took his hand in hers. “Please come with me.” Her blue eyes pleaded with him as she placed his hand on her stomach. “I can't do this without you.”_  
  
“ _I can't, Evelyn. But you,” He smiled and placed a hand on her cheek, his blue eyes searching hers, “You are strong, Evelyn, and I know she will be too. You will be protected. Two of the highest ranking angels are watching over you and the baby. You will be safe.”_  
  


* * *

  
  


Mikalea watched as Sam walked further into the room, his hands still raised up to his chest. She flicked them over to Dean who was staring at his brother.  
  
“Say what you have to say, Sam.” Dean's voice was low and hoarse, his hand still gripping the blade.  
  
“Do we really know her, Dean?” Sam flicked his eyes over to the tall angel who was still watching them, still as a statue. “Huh? Don't you find it all little odd that she just happened to fall into our laps?”  
  
“Sam,” Lucy looked over at Mikalea who looked truly scared, her hands clutching her stomach, “What are you trying to say here?”  
  
“Don't you think it's a little fishy,” Sam raised to his full height, feeling braver by the minute, and continued, “that she was kidnapped by these angels and she just happens to escape? She's using you, Dean. Don't you see? Her and this angel over here are in on it. Using you to make the prophecy to come true. The bloodline of Cain and Abel? A Nephilim?”  
  
Mikalea's eyes grew wide as she looked at Castiel, who's eyes were on the ground, then she flicked them over to Dean who was looking at her. His face had fell and she could see the confusion and the anger growing inside his green eyes. “Dean...don't listen to him..”  
  
“How did you escape from the diner?” Dean turned to face Mikalea, his hand gripped tighter on the blade.  
  
“Dean...”

“TELL ME HOW YOU ESCAPED FROM THE DINER!” Dean roared as he took a step towards her, which caused both angels to advance on him. He grabbed Mikalea's arm and placed the angel blade up against her neck, causing her head to tilt backwards. His eyes were dark with his anger and she shook underneath his grip. He heard a sound and turned to see Castiel coming towards him. The hunter turned to Castiel and placed the blade into his chest. “Stand back Cass, right now.”  
  
“Dean,” Castiel kept his gaze on Dean as he slowly took his hand and placed the blade pointing to the floor, “There is much you don't...”

Castiel's words were cut from him as a flash of bright light exploded into the living room, causing everyone to shield their eyes. When the light had dimmed, both Castiel and Michael were both gone.  
  
Mikalea felt a warmth start in the pit of her stomach and her ears began to ring. The living room pitched and swam and she blindly felt for the couch. She could hear Lucy shouting to her, but she sounded so far away. The warmth was starting to spread and she felt tingles begin in the tips of her fingers and the static roar was starting to get louder. She wanted to scream, but no sound was coming out of her mouth.  
  


Lucy heard a moan coming from Mikalea as Dean had let her go when the angels had vanished. She was clutching her stomach and bent forward, her blond hair covering her face. “Mikalea?” She touched the woman's arm, shocked to see how hot she was.  
  
Mikalea lifted her head and Lucy let out a gasp as she saw that her once green eyes were now shimmering a very light green, her veins began to pulse with a blue light as it snaked up her arm, around her jaw and onto her face.

  
  
“Bravo!”  
  
  
Both Dean and Lucy turned to the sound of the voice and noticed a dark haired woman walking into the living room, applauding. “Who the hell are you?” Dean glared at Sam, noticing the way he looked at her.  
  
The woman kept the smile on her face as her eyes slid black. She held up her palm to show them where she had slit the knife across the skin. “Thanks, honey, for showing me that little neat angel banishing trick. Now we can get to business and gank this betraying bitch.”  
  
Mikalea raised her head, her eyes now glowing blue and tilted her head as the light began to pulse beneath her skin. Sam watched in horror as he saw the way Mikalea was walking towards Ruby. “You tried to kill me in the diner.” Mikalea's voice was no longer soft, but hoarse and low.  
  
Sam noticed the way Ruby took a couple steps backward, fear in her eyes. Her brown eyes slid black as she slid out the knife from her leather jacket. “Why don't you stop the bullshit, you bitch,” Ruby spat, “Why don't you tell your precious boyfriend here how you used him to get pregnant? Hmm? So Michael can have a vessel?”  
  
Mikalea let out a scream as she felt the fire inside of her start to grow and she stumbled to her knees, her breath coming in gasps. It was getting stronger and she felt as if she was about to explode. As her body began to burn hotter, she felt a voice inside of her head, reassuring her. Then, as sudden as it began, the fire inside of her lessened.  
  
“Mikalea.”  
  
She had her eyes shut tight, but she could feel something different about where she was located. Instead of standing on a hard wood floor, she was lying on something soft and a scent of flowers tickled her nose. Her green eyes slowly fluttered open and she squinted at the sunlight that was streaming through the trees. It took her a moment to realize she was looking up at soft blue sky with white wispy clouds. Her body was sore as she slowly lifted up off the carpet of green grass she had been lying on.  
  
She was in the meadow just right behind the cabin and she was lying in a field of daises, the petals dipping under the soft warm breeze that caressed her cheek. She slowly walked through the flowers, the bitter sweet perfume swirling around her as she trailed her fingers through the softness of the petals. The white dress she had on, flapped around her ankles as she slowly moved in a circle, trying to figure out where the voice she had heard came from.  
  
“Mikalea.”  
  
She turned her head behind her to see Balthazar, his brown wings were stretched out behind him as he appeared. They flapped for a few times before they folded neatly up against his spine. “W...what...happened.” Mikalea's voice cracked under a chocking sob as she watched him slowly walk to her, his face soft.  
  
“The baby brought you hear Mikalea. This is your safe spot.”  
  
“Wh...what do you mean the baby brought me here?” Light green eyes swept the meadow, than back on the man now within inches of her.  
  
Balthazar smiled and placed a hand on her cheek, the touch warm and soft. “You are so beautiful. Just like your mother.”  
  
“How...how do you know my mother?” Mikalea took a step back from him, suddenly not able to trust anyone. The image of Dean standing over her, holding that blade to her neck, his eyes dark with his anger, haunted her. And Sam. Sam, the one she trusted the most, betrayed her.  
  
“You can trust me, Mikalea,” he said as if he was able to read her very thoughts.  
  
“I...I can't trust anyone anymore.” Mikalea began to sob as she collapsed onto the grass. She placed a hand on her stomach.  
  
“I know you have questions, Mikalea. And I will answer them.”  
  
She looked up at the angel towering above him, feeling the strength return to her. “W...who are you?”  
  
“My sweet, Mikalea. I am your father.”

Mikalea let out a gasp as she put a trembling hand to her mouth and shook her head. Tears squeezed out of her eyes as she dipped her head. “If you're my father, where were you?”  
  
Balthazar sighed and squatted down, took a finger and placed it under her chin and lifted her head up so they were looking at each other. “I was in hiding. Some angels found out about the prophecy. Only a few of us knew. Castiel, myself, and Micheal. They tortured and murdered our kind for the answers. They even sided with angels. The baby you have inside of you is very special, Mikalea. I had to protect you. As much as I wanted to, I couldn't be there for you. But I knew Castiel could. He has been with you from the moment you were born.”  
  
Mikalea placed a hand on her stomach, her green eyes gazing into the dark blue ones. “I can't trust him....I can't go back...”  
  
Balthazar nodded and cupped her face into his hands. “I will help you my love. I will keep you safe.”


	29. I'm Awesome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy takes her revenge out on Ruby

“See? I was right!” the demon crowed as the lighting in the room returned to normal. Mikalea was gone, Lucy and Dean were standing nearly shoulder to shoulder, and Sam was looking down at the demon.

“Sam.” Dean’s voice was a rough growl, and Lucy could feel how tense Dean was beside her. He’s still holding the angel blade, but it’s hanging loosely down by his side instead of raised up.

“Oh, come on! You saw how she just disappeared! She knows that now that you know the truth, you’ll come after her.” This demon bitch looks way too smug for Lucy’s liking. She also doesn’t like the way that the sulfur slingin’ bitch is standing next to _**her**_ Sam.

“That is such bullshit! She ran because she was scared! Mikalea is the only one that’s innocent in all this!” She could see Dean looking at her from the corner of her eye, and she gets why he’s all riled up. She knows exactly what this demon bitch has been doing. “I’ll admit it, you’re good. You got your hooks deep into Sam while Dean was gone. Probably sweet talked him into thinking that he was doing the right thing, that was he saving people. That’s what she said, right, Sam? That what you two were doing was good.”

“Well, yeah, but I—”

“All you gotta do is take a little sip from a dirty vein and save some people. Until you get hooked. Then she can make you do whatever you want, just so you can have another drop.” Sam gaped like a fish and turned to look at the demon, who was now looking at Lucy like the female hunter was something she wanted to squash under her boot. Looks like the demon bitch has already started to hold out on him, and Sam’s already probably experienced a little bit of withdrawal.

“It’s not like that,” Sam said quickly.

“And now she’s got your trust, so when she starts talking about Mikalea, you believe her. She also knows that Dean doesn’t trust anyone and is always ready to get fucked over, so she knew that he’d listen to her little plan. You think Mikalea just fell into your laps? Wrong! Castiel is her guardian, and it was Castiel that brought her to you because he trusts you!” The last part of her yell was directed at Dean, who hung his head and refused to meet her eyes.

“And then the whore just conveniently got knocked up?” Blood pounded in Lucy’s ears as her temper rose, but she managed to hold herself back.

“She slept with Dean and got pregnant, so what? Girls make mistakes all the time.”

“Hey!” Lucy ignored Dean’s protest and continued on.

“If there was a plot for Mikalea to get pregnant, I am very sure that Mikalea wasn’t a part of it. Nothing that she did suggested that she was trying to get Dean alone. She’s been running for her life and has been attacked multiple times, and one of those times was because of your suggestion, right? So, demon bitch, why’d you want her kidnapped? You told Sam she wouldn’t be hurt, so you knew they’d let her go. You knew that she’d be brought right back to the Winchesters, and that Dean would find out that it was Sam that let her get taken. Sounds to me like you’re the traitor whore.”

“And how do we know that you’re not just taking up for her because you’re working for her?” the demon spat. It’s a long shot, and the demon knows it. Lucy can tell because she’s looking up at Sam with big pleading eyes, but Lucy has had enough.

“Because I don’t work for anyone. Never have and never will. What about you? Who are you working for?” The demon’s eyes were panicked as she started backing away, and Sam even took two steps towards Lucy and Dean. Looks like the truth is finally hammering away at the that thick skull of his. Then, quicker than a blink, the demon’s face completely changed. The panicked look disappeared as she doubled over in laughter and held onto her knees. If she’s trying to throw them off, it’s working.

“Who am I working for? Who am I working for?!” Her smile was so wide that there were dimples in her cheeks and her eyes looked fevered. She looks wild, and unpredictable.

“R-ruby?” Oh, so that’s the bitch’s name. Sam was looking at the demon like he was truly worried, and Lucy felt bile tickle in the back of her throat. She hates knowing that this demon has touched Sam and used him; she hates that there’s a part of the demon actually inside of Sam.

“It’s done. I did it,” she breathed out. Her cheeks were flushed and she was starting to tremble a little.

“Did what?” Sam asked. Lucy was too confused to speak, and Dean looks completely conflicted and lost.

“I kept the Winchesters distracted and busy. Kept them off the scent. And now, now he’s free! All of them thought I was disloyal, but I was the most loyal of all those sonsofbitches! Because of me, _Lucifer is free!_ ”

“What?!” The question echoed as it was yelled from both Sam and Lucy, but Dean’s own cry of, “Sonuvabitch!” overrode it.

“ _ **I**_ separated the Winchesters. _ **I**_ convinced them that something huge was going on under their noses. _**I**_ am the reason the last seal has been broken. _**I**_ got the Nephilim to leave, completely unprotected. And _**I**_ will get the vessel to Lucifer. Come on, Sam! Even you have to admit I’m awesome!”

  


What the demon said slowly sunk in, and it felt like something in Lucy’s brain just snapped. This demon planned on taking Mikalea and Dean’s baby to…Lucifer. This bitch actually thinks that she can steal the child of Dean Winchester and Mikalea, Lucy’s own blood, and take the baby to the devil?

“I don’t fucking think so,” Lucy growled. Dean was clearly still in shock, because she easily grabbed the angel blade still dangling from his hand and marched forward. Ruby was still riding her high at pulling off something so big, and Lucy only had to take two steps before plunging the blade deep into the demon’s stomach.

“What the—” Wide dark eyes met hers as Lucy twisted her wrist, and the demon pulsed with light as her jaw dropped with a quick scream. Lucy ripped the blade free and watched the demon fall to the ground, and she took a long breath as she rolled her shoulders. She feels much better now.

“Dean, I am so sorry. I didn’t know…everything she said made sense. I didn’t want to believe her, but everything added up and happened just like she said it would.” When Lucy turned around, with the bloody blade still in her hand, Sam was facing Dean and talking quietly.

“Sam…” Dean’s still looking at the floor, clenching and unclenching the hand that she took the blade from.

“And we can find Mikalea again. We’ll apologize and do whatever it takes to make it up to her. We’ll make it right, I promise. Everything will go back to the way it was, except we’ll have a bigger family this time. You’re gonna be a dad, man, and I’m going to be an uncle.” Sam sounded happy about that last part, and Lucy was even thinking about smiling. Thinking never turned into action though, because Dean roughly shoved Sam in the chest and sent him skidding back.

“Enough! Nothing is going to be okay! Because of you, Mikalea is out there alone and thinks that I hate her! This! This is all your fault!” He looked like he wanted to slug Sam one more time, but he held himself back. He took two long strides and roughly gripped Lucy’s wrist, and she stared up at him as he snatched the blade back.

“Where are you going?” she rushed out. Dean wiped the bloodied blade on the inside of his jacket before stashing it, and he sidestepped Lucy and went towards the door.

“Away from him!” The door slammed shut a moment later, and Lucy took a big breath before looking over at Sam. He looked like a kicked puppy, which wasn’t far from the truth, and he slowly met her eyes.

“I guess you hate me too, huh, Luce?” Her heart gave a painful thud in her chest, because everything is so messed up. Despite all the confusion, there is one thing that she knows for sure.

“No, you stupid lug, I still love you. You need to go in timeout for a bit though. When you feel ready to explain yourself, I’ll be in my room.” She turned away for him before she could make the mistake of jumping him and moved over to a big liquor cabinet. She grabbed a bottle of whiskey and shuffled down the hallway to her room.

There’s a lot that she needs to think about, and her head already feels tight from all the new information. What she really needs is a good long soak, and the whiskey. She walked into the attached bathroom and smiled at the good-sized tub. It’s even got a little table next to it that she can put her booze on. The water ran as she carefully took her clothes off, and the bathroom was already starting to steam up when she lowered herself into the hot water. Her muscles immediately relaxed, and she ducked her head under for a moment before completely sprawling out.

Okay, so…She has a living relative, a cousin, who is half-angel. A half-angel that’s part of a prophecy to bring a powerful vessel into the world, that can be used by pretty much anyone. Michael and Lucifer are probably gonna be after the baby, while also trying to track down Sam and Dean. Her father was killed by an angel because he knew about the prophecy and tried to kill Mikalea before the prophecy could become true. Dean threatened to kill Mikalea, so she’s disappeared to who-knows-where. Dean’s probably circling the self-hate drain for trying to hurt the woman that he loves. (Lucy is convinced that he’s head over heels for the woman…why else would her supposed betrayal make him that angry?) Sam has demon blood in him and trusted the wrong person, and it’s going to be a while before he gets back to normal. And before Dean trusts him again. All of the seals holding off the Apocalypse have been broken, and Lucifer is free.

“Lucy?” The question was quiet, even though the bathroom door is cracked a little.

“In here!” she called out. Sam seemed to freeze in the open doorway and swallow a little, and she watched the way that he looked at the bare part of her leg sticking out of the water.

  
  


“Sorry, I’m sorry, I didn’t know you were—I’ll go.” Sam started to back out, and Lucy made up her mind. It might be because of the steam in the bathroom or from all the whiskey she drank while thinking, but she wants Sam. She’s always wanted Sam.

“It’s nothing you haven’t seen before.” He stopped at that and didn’t look away, and the look made Lucy feel a little bold. Everything has literally gone to hell, but she’s going to enjoy Sam for just a little bit longer.

“I didn’t think that you’d…”

“That I’d what?” she asked as she gripped the edges of the tub. Sam’s eyes widened as she got to her feet, and she used her toes to pull the plug out.

“That you’d still want me to look.” Lucy raised a brow before twisting around to grab the nearly empty bottle of whiskey, and she took a long sip before setting it back down with a quiet thump.

“And how do I look right now?” She’s keeping herself completely open, completely bare, and Sam’s eyes keep darting around like he doesn’t know where to look. Finally, he settled on her eyes.

“Perfect. You look perfect.” Her lips curved in a genuine smile, and she reached a single arm towards him.

“Help me out?” As soon as he was in grabbing distance, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him to her. She pulled on his hair as she bit at his lips, and she felt his chest rumble against her breasts as he picked her up. Her legs locked around his waist as big hands moved across her wet skin, and she moved against him like she was trying to dig down inside him.

Tonight. They have tonight.

  
  


* * *

“You want a liver to go?” Dean looked up at the feminine voice with his glass of beer still pressed against his lips, and the woman bartending was smiling at him with ruby red lips. Her shirt was unbuttoned and short enough to show some of her flat stomach, and the shorts were so short that he could see just how long her slim legs were. Normally, Dean would give her a smile and a line. By tonight, she’d be in his bed or vice versa. But he’s not feeling it.

“I’ll pass,” he got out before taking another swallow.

“Uh-oh, I know that tone. Some pretty girl got you down?” The bartender placed her elbow on the bar and twirled a lock around her finger, which gave Dean a perfect view down the front of her shirt. He doesn’t feel anything. Her hair isn’t blonde. Her eyes aren’t green. Her voice isn’t soft enough. Her lips aren’t full and pink. He doesn’t want her…he only wants _**her**_ , but he’s really gone and fucked that up.

“Something like that,” he said, since it looked like the woman wasn’t going away without an answer.

“Wanna talk about it?” The bartender straightened up now and the smile was gone, like she really did just want to talk and didn’t want to jump him, but he’s not in a talking mood.

“Not really.”

“Suit yourself.” The girl shrugged and grabbed some shot glasses, but she paused before moving to the other end of the bar. “If you change your mind, I’m here all night. And the night after that.”

He didn’t even bother to watch her walk away. All he can think about is the look in Mikalea’s eyes when he held that blade to her throat, the fear. Dean finished off the glass and signaled to the bartender. He needs something stronger.

  
  


* * *

  
  


_Soft lips on her thighs with just a hint of teeth. Strong hands holding her up. The push and pull of muscles dancing under her fingers. A rough voice calling out her name._

She’s really going to miss this. Miss him. Lucy finished buttoning up the blue plaid shirt, Sam’s shirt to be exact, and looked at the bag next to the door. She has to do this. Her fingers shook as she brushed them through Sam’s hair, and he gave a quiet sigh as she gently kissed his lips. She left her note on the bedside table, telling him that she still loved him but she had to go. Things got a little too crazy, and it’s time for her to start hunting on her own again. It’s what she should have kept doing, instead of getting tangled up in the Winchesters’ mess.

Every step she took away from him hurt, but she picked up her bag and quietly made her way out of the cabin. There was a cab already waiting outside, and her thighs complained at the overexertion as she hurried down the stairs. She gave the cab driver the address to her family’s cabin, because she needs to redo the wards and restock before setting off. She can’t stay at the cabin for too long, because that’s where Sam will start looking. She’ll keep in touch with both of them, that’s what cell phones are for, but she can’t see them right now.

Lucy’s forehead was pressed against the window and her eyes were tightly shut to fend off tears as they drove past the town’s only bar, so she didn’t see the black Impala sitting in the parking lot. Not that it mattered to either hunter. Lucy needed to get away, and so did Dean.

  
  



	30. Just When I Thought I was Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three months have passed since Mikalea was taking to a safe place and she just wants to get on with her normal life. Dean and Sam are hunting again, but there is a huge rift between the two of them.

She sat behind the steering wheel of the Jeep Wrangler. The wind shield wipers whisked away the rain, letting her see the simple brick two story building just in front of her.

Her arm was resting on the door, her head in it, watching the people run into the building, shaking out their umbrellas. This is where she had been sitting for the past twenty minutes, unable to shut the car off. Unable to get out and walk inside that building. Hot, angry tears slid down her face as she stared at the building.

It had been three months since she last saw the Winchesters or Lucy. She had tried to find signs of the coming Apocalypse, but it was if it had stalled. Since Balthazar had dropped the bombshell of him being her dad, she went into hiding. There wasn't a single day that she didn't think of  _him_. He was constantly in her thoughts and once or twice, she tried to call him. Several times she had picked up her phone and dial his number, but when she punched in the last digit, she swiftly hung up. No, this was something she had to deal with on her own.

Her phone chirped on the console and she picked it up to see the alarm was going off. She had set it twenty minutes ago, allowing herself to cry. As soon as the alarm went off, she pulled down the visor. She took a Kleenex, wiping of the mascara that had slid down her cheeks. That was all she was allowing herself, twenty minutes to cry.

She took the keys out of the ignition and opened the door of her  _Jeep_ , her high heeled boots splashing into a puddle as she ran across the street, stepping inside the lobby of the building. She found the information board near the elevators and found her destination. Top floor. Suite 256.

She placed her keys inside her purse and stepped inside the elevator and pushed the 2 button, the door sliding shut and whisked her to the top floor.

She stepped off onto a red carpet and made her way down the end of the hall, where she saw a suite with glass doors. The words " _Portland Women’s Clinic_ " was stenciled in white and she opened the doors where classical music greeted her.

Woman in a different stages of their pregnancy sat in the waiting room and she walked up to the reception desk, announcing her arrival. She signed the sheet and sat down, her back straight, looking ahead at the glass windows that over looked down town Portland. It was odd to be surrounded by people who had no clue what went on around them. Oh how she wished and she hoped she could be like them. With not a care in the world. No such things as demons and angels, thinking you are the only one in this world. Think of the strange looks she could receive she shouted out that everything they knew was all lies. That Angels and Demons were planning a war, one that would ensure the death of all humanity.

This is where she sat until her name was called and she was led down a hall where rooms where held. She was weighed, her blood pressure checked and a brief history was made. She sat on the paper exam table and waited.

 

* * *

 

 

He heard the locks on the motel room jingle and he looked up from the phone as the door swung open and Sam walked in, balancing sacks of food and a case of beer. He didn't acknowledge him as Sam walked past the table that led to the small kitchen.

Sam sighed as he saw that the counter was littered with empty bottles and beer cans. He swiped some out of the way and sat the bags down and glanced over at Dean who was now on the computer.

“I, uh, went to that taco joint you like. It's Taco Tuesday.” Sam chuckled as he took out several paper wrapped tacos and walked them over to Dean and threw them on the table.

Lettuce and tomatoes flew out of the tacos and landed in Dean's lap. Dean stood up from the table and knocked his chair back, his green eyes dark with rage. It had been like this for the past three months, Dean always close to anger and it didn't take much for him to explode. And today wasn't going to be any different.

“What the hell?” Dean glared at Sam as he grabbed the taco that had exploded all over his pants. He took the tortilla and thew it at his brother who ducked just as the taco whizzed past his ear.  
  
“Hey!” Sam yelled, “Maybe if you'd get your head out of your ass, you would have caught it.”

“Fuck you, man!” Dean roared as he took another taco and flung it as his brother, this time his aim was true. Sam looked down as taco grease and fixings stuck to his shirt.

  
“Hey, man! What the hell is your problem!”

“You're my problem,  _man,_  Dean hissed as he grabbed his jacket off the bed and slid it over his arms.

“It wasn't my fault, Dean.”

“Like hell it wasn't,” Dean fired back as he walked up to Sam and put a finger into his face. His brother might have been taller than him, but time and time again Dean had proved that he could kick his brother's ass. From the way Dean was glaring at him, Sam knew it wasn't a good idea to provoke him any further. Dean's drinking was getting out of hand and more and more he was becoming their father.

“If it weren't for you screwing that demon bitch, she'd be here. Instead...she's...” Dean stopped short and screwed up his face. “Forget it.”

Sam reached for Dean's arm, the one that was holding the keys in an effort to take them away from him. His brother had been drinking and he'd be damned if he would let him out of the motel. Dean pushed Sam backwards. “Get your hands off me, bitch.”

Sam shook his head and turned it to the window. “You're turning into him, Dean. Is that what Mikalea would have wanted?”

“Screw you, Sam.”  
  


Sam pushed Dean backwards and they ended up falling towards the bed as Sam tried to restrain him. “Calm down, Dean. Come on. Let's talk about this.”

Dean threw his hand backwards and it came into contact with Sam's face. Sam let out a yell as Dean hit him again in the stomach and rolled off the bed onto the floor, hitting his elbow on the table. “Son of a bitch!”

Sam roared as he struggled to get up off the floor, holding his right elbow. The motel door slammed, making the small windows shake as Dean left. Sam could hear the roar of the  _Impala_  and the screech of tires as his brother left. Sam looked over to see that Dean had left his phone and it was still flipped open. He limped over and picked it up to see it was a text from Lucy. The name made Sam's heart stop. 

**I know where M is, call me. L**

 

* * *

  
  


She let out a sigh as she sank deeper into the couch, red painted toes peeked out from a blanket that she had draped over her legs, a plate balancing on her swollen stomach. She had a book propped up in her hands and as she flipped through the pages, she reached down and lightly rubbed her stomach.

The book was old, several of the pages were dog eared, marking the places that the previous reader had marked, several notes were scribbled in the margin and she had to smile as she saw the name circled in red.  _Mikalea._  This was the book that her mother had bought so many years ago, the book that Balthazar had brought to her. She was glad he did. She didn't have a chance to grab anything else that had been her mother's. As she held the pen against the page, ready to mark the name she had chosen, she let out a gasp as she felt a hard kick in her stomach. The book fluttered to the floor as she slowly sat up from the couch, taking the plate off of her stomach.

Then, she felt  _Him,_  knew his eyes were watching her. He was always there, somewhere, just out of sight. From where the couch was located, she could see the kitchen that was separated from the living room by a small bar that made up the wall just in front of her. A shadow had caught her eye, just out of the corner, or maybe it was just her eyes playing tricks on her. She was about to grab her book off the floor, when she felt another stab in her stomach. She let out a gasp as she rubbed a hard lump just under her ribs.

When she looked up, she immediately leap to her feet. He was standing before her, his black wings unfurled and tucked up against his spine, the rustling brought on the sweet, spicy smell that was him. She put a trembling hand to her mouth. “Cass?” It had been months since he last came to her, but she could always feel him around her. She took a step to him but he raised his hand up and shook his head.  
  


No words were said between them as Mikalea stood there and looked at him. He looked rough. His tan trench coat was streaked and splattered with dark stains, his blue eyes held such sadness. He tilted his head and then in an instant he was gone, the only evidence that he had been there, was his lingering smell.

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


She let out a groan as she leaned up against the bar stool, one hand on her huge belly and the other on her lower back. This pregnancy was progressing at an alarming rate and Mikalea was starting to feel the effects. It was if this baby was sapping all the strength she had in her body. Sometimes, it took a great effort to just get out of bed. Her head was constantly hurting from the screams in her head.

  
At night, while she was in bed was the worst. This was when her mind was the most clear and she would dream of a war. Dying angels fell from the sky, their grace erupting into flames and the sky filled with their screams. That's when she would waking up screaming, wishing it would all just end.

“You feeling okay, Lea?”

Mikalea felt a stab of pain shot in her heart at that nickname. A nickname that she only wanted one person to say. “Yeah, I'm fine. J...just tired.” She opened her eyes to see her co-worker standing before her, seeing the concern in her eyes. “Becky, I'm fine.”

Becky Masters looked at the woman standing before her, seeing how pale she was. “Okay. If you need to cut out early, just let me know.”

“Excuse me, Miss?” Mikalea pasted on a smile and turned to face the voice that was coming from the bar. She turned to see a very handsome man sitting on the red stool. He flashed her a dazzling smile as he held up his cup.

“Coffee?”

“Yes, please.” He kept his blue eyes on her as she filled his cup. She looked up to see him looking at her, feeling her heart stop.

“What?”

“You are looking good, Mikalea. Pregnancy agrees with you.” Mikalea stopped pouring the coffee and held the pot up, feeling it shake in her hands. She sat it on the counter and took a step back.

“Wh...who are you?” The man looked down at his body, then flicked his eyes up to her, a smile on his face.

“Oh...yes...forgive me. My old vessel was damaged and I had to get a new one.” She backed up into the wall that divided the kitchen from the hostess station.

“Mi...Micheal.” He put a finger to his lips and winked.

“Sssh...don’t want the secret getting out. You, young lady, have been very sneaky. Oh, yes you have. I have made sure that you would be delivered to the Winchesters, but seems you have lost them?” Mikalea shook her head as he jumped up on top of the bar and down in front of her. He smiled at her as he held up two fingers and winked at her. “I think Lucy kinda needs some help at this moment. Seems, she bit off more than she can chew.”

Mikalea tried to scream as he came towards her with his fingers, his head cocked to the side and grin on his face. Her scream was cut short as she felt the warmth spread through her body and at the same time, excruciating pain ripped through her stomach that left her breathless. That familiar jerk over her stomach, the sensation of falling very fast and then the contact of hard wood floor, left her screaming. She felt hands on her and she tried to bat them away from her.

  
  


“Don't touch me!” Her voice was hoarse from her screaming and it felt as if her body was on fire.


	31. We All Have Our Demons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy is just trying to get on with her life the best she can, until a surprise visit

The air outside of the house felt alive, pulsing, and it made her skin prickle. Partygoers spilled out onto the large front porch and the balcony above, and someone was even spilling something out of an upstairs window. A big antebellum house hidden out in the middle of nowhere full of young partying adults. Looks like any other frat house on a Saturday night, but this isn’t just any house. This is the house of Morgan Phillips, which is a very normal sounding name for someone who isn’t human.

Good ol’ Morgan is the great-granddaddy of a whole slew of shifters, and the Phillips’ are having a family reunion. Lucy isn’t a judgmental person; she’d never kill something supernatural without a damn good reason. Her dad kept track of Morgan Phillips, because Jackson Reynolds gave the shapeshifter a chance. Live his life peacefully and stop killing. Roughly seven weeks ago, some of Morgan’s grandchildren formed a hunting party, which then took out a family camping. A week later, a series of cabins were burned to the ground a hundred or so miles away. They’ve all taken over new identities, they’re starting over, and they’ve left a long bloody trail behind them.

Normally for a hunt like this, Lucy would call in backup. She likes having Bobby on her six because Bobby Singer is not the type of man to mess around, but she’s taking this one on her own. It’s been three months since Mikalea disappeared. Three months since she left the Winchesters, left _Sam_ , and there’s something that’s been building inside of her ever since she left that pretty cabin up in the mountains. She’s been taking on more monsters at a time, jumping into fights without a plan, and is always itching for some violence. She’s seen hunters like that, reckless, and they never last long.

There’s at least thirty different shifters in this house, probably closer to forty, and it’ll be a miracle if she comes out alive. No one tried to stop her as she walked inside, and she kept her gait loose and carefree. She found a drinking game going on in a den and snagged a shot of something that tasted expensive, and she locked eyes with a cutie across the way in the sitting room. Music pounded throughout the house and gave everything a dreamlike quality; she could see people talking and laughing, but she couldn’t hear them. She only had eyes for one person, and he was looking back at her like he’d found his next mistake. Guy had no idea what was coming for him.

She’s looking into the stolen eyes of Bryan Thomas, a thirty-two year old pediatrician that had been married for ten years and had twin little boys. Notice the _had_? Now Morgan Phillips is running the show, and Bryan Thomas is buried in a ditch on a back road and will probably never be found. Lucy took just a moment to wonder if any of the shifters took the forms of the twins and then decided it didn’t matter. No one is leaving alive tonight. She’s got a glock holstered to each hip, both with seventeen rounds in the magazine and one in the chamber, and she’s got an extra clip tucked into the back of her pants. Hell, she’s even got a machete tied below her right knee just in case she feels like mixing it up. That should be enough to take out a house full of shifters.

Morgan chose well; Bryan Thomas had been a very handsome man. Thick brown hair and just the right amount of scruff to make him look cuddly. Average height, average weight. Lucy lightly bit the corner of her bottom lip as she started across the room, and Morgan was looking right at her as he walked towards the middle of the room. Lucy twisted her body to avoid touching one of the shifters and tapped her fingers against the butt of the gun on her right hip.

She was still making eye contact when they got within reaching distance, and she smiled as she pulled the gun from the holster in one smooth motion. The man’s brown eyes opened wide as he looked down the barrel, and Lucy felt her lips tilting into a smile. Her heart was pounding in her chest along to the beat of the music, blood was rushing through her ears, and she slowly let out a breath as she pulled the trigger.

The sound barely registered, but she saw a shifter in the shape of a young teenage girl scream in the corner of the room as blood flew through the air. Lucy’s second and third shots took out the large speaker system, and she felt several pairs of eyes on her as the sound suddenly stopped. They were noticing that something was wrong, and someone else screamed Morgan’s name.

“WHO’S NEXT?!”  
  


* * *

  
  


Lucy stumbled out of the front door and slipped off the last step of the front porch. Her hands dug into the grass and wet mud, and she could feel the heavy rainfall beating against her back. Her knees ached at the rough landing, but all of her focus was on her hands. Blood was mixing with the mud and streaking down her arms with the rain, and she feverishly tried to get it off. There’s blood on the white shirt she’s wearing. Her fingers shook as the clawed at the buttons and ripped the shirt away, which only left her in a thin black tank top. She can’t tell the difference between mud and blood now, but all of it is everywhere. On her hands, her clothes, splashes on her face…She dropped her machete when she fell down the stairs.

The weapon is still covered in blood that hasn’t completely dried yet, and she grabbed the handle with a lump in her throat that tasted like ashes. How many shifters did she decapitate? How many did she hack at before putting them out of their misery with a silver bullet? The blade felt heavy in her hand as she walked over to the Jeep, and she pulled a thin black jacket out of the back. It was instantly soaked and clung to her skin, but she needs something between her flesh and the world. She was about to toss the machete into the back of the Jeep when she heard a loud clapping sound, and she immediately whipped around towards the noise.

A shifter was standing on the porch, the front door banging from the wind behind him, and they both froze as their eyes met. Suddenly the man took off running, jumped off the far end of the porch, where Lucy couldn’t get a clear shot. Her flagging energy returned with the adrenaline rush as she took off after him, and the machete suddenly felt as light as a feather in her grip. The shifter was headed towards a garage; if he gets in there and gets to a vehicle, he’s gone. Lucy’s boots pounded against the wet ground as she pushed herself, and she can’t pull her gun. She’ll never be able to pull off a shot.

Her boot had just smacked against concrete when she leapt into the air, and her machete caught the shifter in the side of the neck as she tackled him. They fell to the ground, and Lucy heard the wet crunch of bones coming from the body under her. The shifter tried to cry out, but her machete is still in its neck. It took several pulls to free the blade, and she repositioned the blade between vertebrae and pushed down. Her screams echoed in the large garage as she used her body weight to decapitate the man, and she rolled to the side once she was done.

She scooted back until she was outside of the garage and raised her hands up to wash off the fresh blood. Her fingers slid in the rain, and she thinks that she might be crying but it’s kinda hard to tell because she’s not even sure if she’s breathing anymore. Her chest hurts, deep down and all throughout, and is her heart beating or screaming? No, that’s just her screaming. She raised her knees up and held on to try and pull herself together, because now is not the time to have a breakdown.

She’s sitting outside of a garage with a decapitated body, and there’s a house _right there_ with over thirty dead bodies in it. She doesn’t know where Mikalea is or if she’s even okay; she has to be alive. She tries to keep in touch with the Winchesters when she can, but talking to Sam just makes her ache and question herself even though she knows that she did the right thing by walking away. Dean still hasn’t forgiven Sam for everything he did with Ruby, _for Ruby_ , and maybe he never will. Not to mention the fucking Apocalypse that’s going on.

The air around her pulsed, and Lucy slowly looked up from her knees. Big green eyes met hers, and Lucy’s mouth slowly dropped open. Her cheeks are flushed and her blonde hair is wild around her head, but that’s definitely Mikalea. A very pregnant Mikalea. It’s only been three months, but Mikalea looks like she’s in her third trimester. She shouldn’t be out here kneeling in the rain and the mud; she could get sick. The baby could get sick! Before Lucy could scramble to her feet and help the other woman up, Mikalea started yelling up at the sky.

“Take me back! I don’t want to be here!”

“Missed you too, Lea.” Lucy’s voice sounds like shit, and Mikalea’s eyes narrowed. Then she suddenly deflated. She seemed to shrink in on herself, and Lucy didn’t know what to do.

“I just wanted a normal life. Is that really too much to ask?” That’s something that every hunter thinks at some point or another; Lucy’s had the same thought a thousand times and can never come up with a good answer.

“We should go,” Lucy said with numb lips. She staggered to her feet and held out her hand, but Mikalea stood up on her own. Lucy looked at her hand, with its bloody knuckles and mud caked under the nails, and let it fall back to her side.

“Is that a dead body?” Mikalea was looking past Lucy and into the garage, and Lucy wiped rainwater from her eyes.

“Yes. Whatever you do, don’t go in the house.” She retrieved her machete and lifted her baggy pants high enough to strap it back into place. She’s already covered in blood. What’s a little more?

“Does the death ever stop?” They’re walking side by side now and the rain is starting to let up some, and Lucy’s starting to feel like she’s dreaming. This is really happening, right?

“I don’t know.” Mikalea got into the Jeep and instantly buckled up, and Lucy reached into the back. She pulled out her steel gas can, the one that holds up to five gallons, and grabbed the little pouch with her magnesium fire starter kit. She paused at the driver side door and looked inside, where Mikalea was looking out the windshield with a blank look on her face. Lucy needs to get this place burning while the rain has stopped, but she needs to ask something first. “Are you going to stay this time?”

“I don’t know.”

  
  


* * *

  
  


Castiel looked around the clean living room, but Mikalea wasn’t there. She’s nowhere in the house. She’s always in the house at this time. Just as he was really starting to worry, a heavy presence filled the room. He knew who it was before he even turned around, but he was surprised at the vessel. This one seemed to contain his grace better and wasn’t threatening to fall apart.

“Michael. Where is she?” Castiel has learned enough from watching the Winchesters to piece together what truly happened. Michael was the one who ordered Castiel to watch over Mikalea. Michael was the one who ordered Castiel to retrieve Dean Winchester’s soul from Hell. Mikalea and Dean were always destined to meet, to…create life. Castiel was just another one of Michael’s pawns.  
  


  
  


“You were supposed to protect her.” Castiel looked down at that, because he failed her. He failed Mikalea, and he failed Dean.

“I did what I thought was right,” he answered honestly. He could hear Michael’s sigh and the sound of his vessel’s boots pacing across Mikalea’s floor, and he felt angry. Angry at the angel who was supposed to lead him and instead only used him.

“Mikalea is back where she belongs, and I have a job for you.” Has she been returned to the Winchesters?

“Job?” Sam is truly sorry for his actions, so he wouldn’t harm Mikalea. Not now. Dean won’t let him.

“I need to find Lucifer.” That was enough to get Castiel’s attention, and he looked across the space at the archangel. Lucifer has gone into hiding. That can’t end well.

“I’ll find him.” But first…he’ll check on Mikalea.

  
  


* * *

  
  


“I don’t think you should try running away in your condition,” Lucy called out. The sun lit up Mikalea as she turned around, and Lucy winced a little as she walked down the backstairs of her cabin.

Lucy drove them both back to the cabin last night and they miraculously made it in one piece, and Mikalea immediately went to sleep in the room she stayed in the last time. Lucy wanted to do that, because killing a few dozen shifters is exhausting, but she had to stitch herself up first. There were several deep cuts along her left ribcage, so some of the blood last night was hers. She’d just been too busy riding an adrenaline high and freaking out to notice the pain. So she’s feeling a little stiff today and moving at a slower pace. She nearly panicked when she didn’t see Mikalea in her room or in the kitchen, but her _cousin_ is in the backyard so that’s not too bad.

“Running away won’t change anything. Michael would just zap me right back.” Her tone was bitter, which kinda hurt a little. Lucy has a family member that’s actually alive, but all Mikalea wants is to get away from her. Well, not Lucy specifically. Just the life. The situation. Lucy can’t really blame her for that. The hunter’s life isn’t an easy one, and it’s not the kind of life you want to raise a kid in.

“For what it’s worth, I wish you could leave and never look back,” Lucy said as she moved fully into the backyard. She tucked her hands into her jacket pockets and looked around, saw the herb garden she grew specially to help her kill monsters. “You’re the kind of good person that deserves a good life. No, a perfect life. You’re good, you know? And you didn’t ask for this or go looking for it like the rest of us. Someone as good as you are deserves better than this fucked up life.”

  


“I have faults, plenty of them. You’ll see.” Lucy turned enough to see Mikalea’s serious face and raised her brows in surprise.

“I thought I was the screw-up in the family.” It was said with a small smile, testing the waters, and Mikalea slowly smiled back.

“I’m having a baby out of wedlock,” Mikalea challenged.

“People do that all the time these days. Going after a family of shifters with a machete when you have perfectly good guns, that’s screwing up.” Mikalea’s nose wrinkled up as she smiled, and Lucy felt a little lighter. Maybe this won’t be so bad. Yeah, this life sucks, but Mikalea has her. They can figure out what to do before the baby comes and—

“Lucy! I think I just had a contraction!”

_Shit._

  
  


* * *

  
  


The sun was starting to go down when Dean slammed back into the motel room, and Sam carefully ran his eyes over his big brother. He wasn’t stumbling and his cheeks weren’t flushed; his eyes are clear and he looks sober. He didn’t go get drunk? What’s he been doing all day then? Sam’s hands flexed and he remembered the phone still clutched in his hand. Dean’s phone, with a text from Lucy. He almost didn’t want to bring it up, because Dean’s always yelling at him these days, but there’s no way he can keep this from him.

“Dean.” The older Winchester draped his jacket over one of the rickety chairs and rubbed a hand across his face.

“What do you want, Sam?” Dean finally turned around and noticed that Sam was sitting on the edge of his bed, so he slowly moved over and sat at the end of his own bed. He doesn’t want to sit directly in front of Sam, not when his temper is still right on the edge.

“Lucy sent you a text. Said she knew where Mikalea was and for you to call her.” Dean’s head slowly raised, like he didn’t have the energy to move any faster, and he stretched his arm out. Sam dropped the phone into his hand and watched as Dean pressed a few buttons. He raised the phone to his ear and only got out the first syllable of Lucy’s name before Sam heard muffled shouting coming from the phone. Dean sighed and pulled the phone away, pressed a button, and held his arm up with the phone facing towards Sam. Not so that he could take the phone, but so that he could hear too.

  


“You better have me on speaker, Winchester, or I’m gonna kick your ass!” Lucy yelled.

“You’re on speaker, Lucy,” Sam said just loud enough for her to hear.

“Alright, good. Look, I’m at my cabin, and I don’t know what to do. This is not in any hunter’s guide,” she said quickly. There were muffled thumps coming from the background, but Sam couldn’t tell what it was.

“We really don’t have time for—”

“I hate you, Dean Winchester! I hate you so much and you better get here right now! Do you hear me?! Right now! Because I am not having this baby by myself! You helped make it, so you’re gonna help deliver it! NOW!” Dean’s eyes widened as all the blood drained from his face, and Sam was grabbing his knees so hard that he was worried something was going to be break.

“It’s only been three months,” Dean said quietly. He was talking to himself, because it doesn’t make sense. Mikalea is only three months pregnant. She _can’t_ have the baby now.

“Yeah, well, it’s a freaky angel baby.” There was a loud clattering noise and the sound of Lucy’s muffled cussing. “Sorry! The baby is not freaky. It’s special. It’s a special Winchester baby, so hurry it up! Does Bobby know anything about birthing babies?”

“I, uh, I don’t know.” Dean looked like he was in shock, and Sam was able to confirm that when Dean didn’t move at all as Sam took the phone from his hand.

“We’ll be there as soon as we can, Lucy.”

“You better not let me down.” The line cut off, and Sam looked down at his brother. Dean’s going to be a father, soon. Now. Dean suddenly jumped to his feet, and Sam startled back a little. He watched as Dean hurriedly moved around the room, stuffing random bits of laundry and an ashtray into his bag, and wide green eyes narrowed on him.

“What are you standing there for?! Hurry up! We’re leaving!” Sam picked up his already packed bag and went to go check them out. Dean was already in the Impala and had the engine running when Sam got out of the office, and he slid into the passenger seat. Dean didn’t say a word as he sped off, and Sam wisely kept his mouth shut. Maybe he’ll be able to talk to Dean later. Much later.

  
  


 


	32. The Next Generation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy is in a panic as she waits for Sam and Dean

_Stay calm Lucy, stay calm._  That was her chant as she moved back and forth along the living room. Every third pass she could glance over to Mikalea, bent over on the couch, her hand clutched to her stomach. A loud, long moan escaped her mouth as her body tensed.

Lucy was a hunter, she prided herself on being able to handle any situation. Behead a vampire, simple. Exercise the demon, child's play. But this? This terrified the shit out of her.

“Dammit, Bobby!” She huffed as she flipped the phone shut then back open as she punched in the number for the tenth time. Damn Bobby and his inability to come into the golden age and by a fucking phone.

“Lucy!” came the gruff voice on the other line. He was pissed, very pissed. “What the hell you doing calling my house at 4am!”

“Bobby! This is an emergency!” Lucy turned around as Mikalea let out another groan. Shit, she was supposed to be timing them. How long had it been?  
  
“What the hell is going on, Lucy?” Bobby was alert now as he heard the screams of pain coming from the other line. Lucy let out a sigh as she began to pace again and she barely got out the word  _baby_  and  _Dean's_  out before she heard the phone slap down. Crap. He's going to call Dean. Lucy turned and looked at Mikalea realizing she was the one that had to be calm. Mikalea was the one allowed to be freaking out, she was the one having the baby. OK, it was time to get Google involved in this.

 

* * *

 

Sam leaned over to look at the speedometer to see that the  _Impala_  was topped out at 120. Dean's behavior shocked Sam to the core. This car was his pride and joy and he was obsessed with it. The muscle car was straining against the speed, but Dean did not seem to care. A phone vibrated on the seat between them and Dean looked down to see the screen lit up and one word that made his heart stop.  _Bobby_. Shit, this wasn't going to be pretty.

“Sam...can you...” Dean took his hand off the wheel as he fumbled for the phone and tossed it to his brother. Sam had just opened the phone and went to press speaker, when Bobby's gruff voice shattered the silence.

“What the hell did you do, boy? Huh? You stupid, stupid s _onofabitch_!” Dean flicked his eyes over to Sam whose face was slack and pale.

“Bobby...” Dean began but he knew it was no use. He tightened his grip on the steering wheel as Bobby tore him a new one.

“You idjits call me when you get to Lucy's cabin. Poor girl is beside herself.”

 

* * *

 

His eyes were closed, his head tilted back, his eyes shut tight as he stared up into the sun. The warmth renewed him, he could feel his strength turning, if only for just a moment. This vessel of his was starting to break down, he misjudged how strong this man really was.  
  


“You know better than to sneak up behind me, brother.”

“Ohh...Luci, you don't look so good, vessel not agreeing with you?” The man stepped behind the tree, a smug look on his face. Despite being in the middle of nowhere, the man was dressed in a black suit with a white button-up underneath.

“What can I do for you, Zachariah?”

“Now that,” he smiled and pointed a finger at the man as he walked up to him, “Is the question of the hour. What if I told you, that at this very moment…there is a vessel that is so strong, it can house angels or demons?”

“I'd say you were full of shit.”

“Am I?” He chuckled and pointed a finger above him. “I forgot that you've been out of range for a few millennium. Let me tell you a little story about a whore of Nephilim who stuck to a Winchester and an Angel. Ohh...now I've got your attention, don't I?”

“And why should I help you?” The man crossed his arms over his chest and glared at the Angel.  
  


“Because...you'd be foolish not to.”

 

* * *

 

“Okay, Mikalea, we need to get you somewhere a little more comfortable.” Lucy slid her arm around Mikalea's waist and gently hoisted her up. The contractions were starting to get a little stronger and a new peculiar event started to happen. With each spasm, the lights in the cabin would begin to pulse and Lucy could feel static electricity erupt along her arm. Where the hell were Dean and Sam?

It took Lucy several minutes to lift Mikalea off the couch, the woman had gone somewhat limp, her blonde hair was coated with sweat and Lucy was not liking the way she was breathing. They had only taken a few steps, when Mikalea let out an ear piercing scream. Her body hunched forward as her right hand slapped up against the wall and her left hand clutched her stomach. Her face was red as she was struggling to breathe though the contraction.

At this very moment, Lucy heard her phone began to ring. She was desperately trying to hold Mikalea up because she was starting to slump towards the floor and her dead weight was so heavy. Lucy braced Mikalea up against the wall as she fished out her phone.

“Bobby! Why the hell did you hang up on me?” She paused as Mikalea let out another scream. Shit, they were definitely closer.

“Sam and Dean should be close.”

The front door banged open and Lucy turned to face the intruder. She had let go of Mikalea, who slumped to her knees, whipped out the gun that was tucked in the back of her jeans and slid it up to see the shocked look on Dean's face. His hands were held up in front of him, his green eyes wide as they moved over to where Mikalea was kneeling on the floor.

 

“Baby?”

Mikalea recognized the husky voice and she slowly moved her head up, sweaty strings of hair covering her face. “D...Dean.”

“Dean?” Bobby yelled over the phone. “You and I are gonna have a very long talk when I get down there, you hear me, boy?”  
  


“Hey, Grizzly Adams!” Both Dean and Lucy turned to Mikalea who had managed to get to her feet, both hands braced on the wall for support. “I made the choice too you know! This is just as much my fuck up as it is Dean's! So I would appreciate you should shut the fuck up about who's at fault and help me out here! I'm having a fuckin baby here and I need someone to know what the hell they are doing, because I'm seriously freakin the fuck out!”

  
  


There was a long silence that overcame the cabin as Mikalea finished, sliding a hand to her stomach again. The look and shock on Dean's face was just as evident on Lucy's. No one in their right mind would ever talk to Bobby that way and get away with their lives. Dean was a cocky, smart-mouthed, jerk, but he would never do that.

Lucy was in shock at the string of obscenities that came out of Mikalea’s mouth. This woman was the softest, gentlest soul she had ever come across and hearing that come out of her mouth, well, that just made Lucy love her even more. She flicked her eyes over to Dean who still stood there, the look of shock and fear on his face.

“Baby?” He looked down at the floor then back up at Lucy. “I'm having a b...aby?” He put his hands into his hair as he began to pace back and forth “I...can't do this...I'm...”

“You can't do this!” Mikalea hissed as another spasm erupted along her stomach. “You can't do this? What about me here Dean, huh? Fucckk...” She collapsed into the wall and she felt arms slide around her waist.

“Okay!” Bobby barked on the other end of the line, “Is anyone hearing what the hell I'm saying? Lucy...get some alcohol...” Dean shifted Mikalea in his arms as he led her down to where the bedrooms were located.

“Good thinking…I'm gonna need something strong...”

“Not for you, you idjit!” Bobby barked. Yes, he was in a very pissed off mood now. Oh, the wrath of Bobby Singer was raining down on Dean Winchester and it was going to be one hell of a storm. “You’re gonna need to sterilize a knife...scissors, something sharp.”

“Got it.” Dean placed Mikalea on the bed as he slid his hand into the inner pocket of his leather jacket and took out a huge knife. “I've got this.”

“That ain't clean, you jackass,” Lucy said and pointed at the steel blade that was coated with what appeared to be dried blood.

  
“Right.” Dean paused as Mikalea let out another scream as the lights in the bedroom began to flicker. He slowly turned around as he looked at each lamp in the room and his ears begin to ring with static noise. Something big and strong was about to appear.

“Casss!” Mikalea arched her body backwards, her hands balling up the comforter. Her body began to pulse a light blue as the lamps in the room began to explode. “Oh god…it burns...make it stop....please!”

“What the hell is going on!” Bobby's voice sliced through the loud static roar. Dean jumped onto the bed as he slid his arms under her body and lifted her up to his chest, her head fell backwards.

“Mikalea...Dammit...” He took his hands and squeezed her cheeks, lifting her face to him. “Come on, baby...fight it...” He took his hand and ran it along her hair, “Come on.”

“Bobby, you need to find Castiel. okay? The cabin is warded and if we break the wards, then all kinds of shit will come in. Make him come to you! Explain that we need him here now! Do you hear me, Bobby?” Lucy was panicking as she paced back and forth as she watched Dean trying desperately to revive Mikalea.

“Mikalea.” Dean shook her head softly as he desperately watched to see any signs of life, she was so limp in his arms. “Baby...fight...fight...fight for our baby...fight for us god dammit.” He noticed her eyes were fluttering open and her pupils were dilated, her green eyes were almost fluorescent. “Mikalea...That's it, baby...look at me..”

“Dean?”  
  


“God dammit you scared the hell out of me,” he hissed as he gently placed her head on the pillow.

 

* * *

 

Castiel could hear her calling for him, he could feel her pain, but he could not get to her. No, instead, he was pushed up against a brick wall and an angel blade pressed to his throat. The Angel on the other end was glaring at him with murder in his eyes. This was an angel that turned his back on Heaven and instead, joined Lucifer.

“That bitch is gonna die, along with that bastard baby.” The Angel hissed as he slid the blade a little further along Castiel's throat, a sliver of blue light dripped onto the knife. “Are you willing to die for that whore? Are you, Castiel? You traitor. You turned your back on your kind, all because of a whore?”

“She is not a whore.” Castiel groaned as he felt the blade dig in deeper.

“She is filth and she must not live. Or that baby. Sam Winchester will say yes to Lucifer and the Apocalypse will happen, Castiel. So do that right thing and join the side that's gonna win.”

“I think I already am.”

Before the Angel could turn around, his body convulsed as electric blue light pulsed through his body as an angel blade sliced through his chest. When the blade was retracted, the angel slumped to the floor and Castiel looked up to see Michael holding a blade in his hands. Castiel tilted his head and lifted his right hand up as he glared at Michael. Things in heaven were in upheaval and it was difficult to determine who was friend and who was foe.

“You'd be a fool Castiel if you even tried it. I could smite you just like that.”

“So, it's true.” Castiel lowered his hand but kept his gaze on the arch angel. “You did this? You are the one who set this all in motion.”

“I wasn't the one who did that. No, I was just following orders, just like you should have.”

“I did follow orders.”

“Like hell you did,” Michael hissed as he stopped pacing long enough to look at the angel. “You fell in love with her. You let that cloud your judgement. Your orders were clear. Deliver her to the Winchesters. The baby was just supposed to be strong enough for me, but instead, Castiel, you decided to muck things up.” He let out a sigh as he sadly shook his head. “I know all about your little plan and I must say, it was brilliant. You knew the real reason why you had to pluck Dean Winchester from hell, somehow you knew. You knew that Dean Winchester and Mikalea Williams were always destined to meet. You knew about the prophecy. Of the baby born to a Nephilim that will be  _the one true vessel._  But then, you fell in love with her, didn't you? You didn't want her to end up like she was supposed to.”

“She doesn't have to die, Michael.” Castiel pleaded, feeling the raw emotions bubbling to the surface. Michael shook his head and looked at Castiel with such pity in his eyes.

“Castiel. How did you do it? Cast some kind of spell on her so that she'd fall for you? Maybe persuade her to walk away from Dean? But you forgot one little thing. See, I branded them together. No matter how hard you try to keep them apart, they will always come back to each other. The prophecy will come true.”

Castiel closed his eyes as he heard the deep voice of Bobby Singer calling out to him. He could feel Mikalea was in danger. “The baby is killing her.”

“I'm sorry, Castiel. But this is what is supposed to happen.

“She is destined for so much more,” Castiel huffed out as he ripped open his white-button up shirt. Craved on his chest was a sigil and before Michael could yell out, Castiel slammed his hand on his chest and the sigil lit up the room as Michael exploded out of sight.

* * *

 

 

“Dean! I need you in here!”

Dean was leaning up against the wall, a bottle of Scotch was gripped loosely between his fingers, threatening to shatter on the wooden floor. Sam had been pacing in front of him, congratulating him on the impending birth of his baby. But, Dean was terrified. He was already stressed out about Mikalea and keeping her safe and now he was supposed to keep another life safe? It was too much for him. Plus, her screaming was slicing through his soul and he just wanted her to stop. He wanted her to stop screaming, because it was like a knife in his heart, knowing he couldn't take his pain away.

When Dean heard Lucy's stressed call, he turned from Sam and walked back into the room to find Mikalea propped up on some pillows. Her hair was plastered to her head, her bottom half was covered with a blanket and Lucy was sitting on the bed.

“I can't do this,” Mikalea was sobbing as her head moved back and forth on the pillow. “I can't...do it anymore.”

“Dean, get behind her,” Lucy moved a palm and slid the sweat across her forehead. Now was not the time to be grossed out about what was about to happen. Mikalea was slipping fast and Lucy had to get this baby out, just in case the mother didn't make it. But dammit, that was not going to happen. Dean had to put aside his own feelings as he moved in behind Mikalea, her body resting up against his body as he slid his feet on either side of her. Her body was so very limp and her skin was hot to the touch.

“Come on Mikalea. Just a few more. You can do this.” Mikalea summoned what little strength she had left, bore down and with a scream from her lips and the help from Dean, she pushed with all her might. Her vision was beginning to get blurry and her head began to swim. She could hear someone shouting at her and the unmistakable sounds of a high pitched cry, then her world went black.

 


	33. Chapter 33

Mikalea was not looking good, and Lucy was seriously freaking out. Dean was sitting behind Mikalea, and his face looked whiter than any ghost she’s come across. If Dean passes out on her, she’s gonna kick his ass. Mikalea is pouring sweat and steadily crying, and the other woman’s skin feels hot to the touch. Small lines from various websites kept popping up in front of Lucy’s eyes, but she can’t concentrate on anything she read because this is happening now. Mikalea is screaming and Lucy can see the start of the baby’s head, and this is really fucking happening.

Lucy took a towel and placed it under the baby’s head as Mikalea let out an ear-shattering scream, and she carefully pulled just under the baby’s shoulders to help Mikalea along. She could hear Dean’s rough voice but couldn’t make out the words, because she’s holding a baby that’s covered in stuff that she doesn’t want to think about and shouldn’t the baby be crying? Right on cue, the little baby let out a wail, and Lucy did her best to bundle the baby up. She looked up so that she could show Mikalea her new baby, but the blonde’s eyes were closed and Dean was yelling for her to wake up.

“Is she breathing?!” The baby is still crying in her arms and she needs to cut the umbilical cord, but she has to know if Mikalea is still breathing. Dean nodded his head and continued to run his fingers through Mikalea’s hair, trying to wake her up, and Lucy shut herself down. She can’t have a breakdown right now, because she’s not finished.

She bundled the baby up as carefully as she could and placed the baby next to Mikalea’s legs, and her boots thumped against the hardwood floors as she hurried to the kitchen. Sam was instantly at her side and was getting ready to ask a question, but Lucy raised a single bloody hand to stop him. She can’t handle any questions right now, because she doesn’t know what’s going to happen. All she knows is what’s gotta be done, so that’s what she’s going to focus on right now. A bottle of alcohol, rubbing alcohol was under the sink, and she quickly scrubbed her hands clean. Once that was done, she found a pair of scissors in a kitchen drawer and doused them in alcohol too. Good enough for now.

“Keep an eye out for Bobby, and Cas,” was all she said to Sam before nearly running back to the guest room. Dean was still talking quietly to Mikalea, pleading with her to wake up, and she could see Mikalea’s chest stuttering as she struggled to breathe. The baby…she’s gotta take care of the baby, or Mikalea will kick her ass when she wakes up.

The blanket slipped off the wiggling baby, and Lucy finally got a good look. It’s a little girl. She looks healthy, good sized and really good lungs, and Lucy kept her hands steady as she carefully cut the cord connecting baby and mother. Once that was over, Lucy looked around and noticed that Mikalea had passed the placenta while she was gone. Mikalea is still bleeding, but not heavily, and that’s normal. Right? Lucy moved to a closet and gathered up some more sheets, and she carefully placed them against Mikalea. She’s okay for now, but she needs to be healed soon. They can’t risk taking her to a hospital. Lucy carefully picked the baby up again and looked down into the little girl’s watery eyes.

“Dean? Do you want to hold her? I can sit with Mikalea.” Dean shook his head and wouldn’t even look over at her, and Lucy held the still crying baby a little closer to her chest. The baby needs to be cleaned now, right? She can do that, and Dean will be ready to hold her when she gets back. Then Mikalea will wake up, and everything will be okay.

“ _Cas, you better hurry the hell up.”_

  
  


* * *

  
  


He cradled the phone between his ear and shoulder after pressing numbers that he had memorized, and he groaned a little as his body shifted against the uncomfortable bed. The phone rang several times before a gruff voice answered, and Cas slowly licked his lips. Dean wasn’t answering his phone, so this is his last resort.

“Bobby.”

“Cas! What the hell took ya so long?!” the older man barked out. The angel flinched at the tone, which in turn made his entire body flare with pain.

“I had to resort to something drastic, and my grace…it needs time to replenish. I am in a hospital.” The words were sullen and sounded like they were being pulled out of him, but he did what he had to. He may be weak, but so is Michael. What he did should weaken the archangel long enough for Mikalea to survive the birth.

“You sayin’ you stuck somewhere and can’t get to Mikalea?”

“That is correct.”

“Balls!” Castiel leaned his head back against the pillow and looked at the ceiling. Something needs to be done.

  
  


“Where is Mikalea?”

“You got a plan?”

“Possibly.” Bobby huffed on the other end of the line and then said that Mikalea was at Lucy’s cabin, and that she wasn’t in the best shape. “I will try to send help.”

“Better do it fast.” Castiel placed the phone back on the table next to his bed and closed his eyes. He called out to Balthazar, because he doesn’t know who else to trust. He’s not even sure if he trusts Balthazar, but he knows that the other angel will do anything for Mikalea. Anything for his daughter.

“You rang?” When Castiel opened his eyes, Balthazar was standing at the foot of the bed with his arms crossed. He looked impatient and kept looking around the room, as if he was expecting an attack.

“Mikalea has gone into labor.” That got Balthazar’s full attention, and the other angel gripped the railing at the foot of the bed as he leaned towards Castiel.

“Where is she?”

“Will you save her?” Balthazar’s eyes narrowed, but Castiel didn’t back down. He won’t send an assassin to Mikalea; he needs to know that she will be safe.

“Of course I will. Please, where is she?” Balthazar asked again. The angel looked and sounded sincere, and Castiel doesn’t have another choice.

“She’s at Lucy’s cabin. Hurry, Balthazar.” The angel disappeared in a flutter of wings, and Castiel closed his eyes with a sigh. He’ll rest, save his strength, and then go to her.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Sam listened to the pipes churning as the water was turned on in the bathroom, and he knows that Lucy is in there with the baby. He peeked into the guest room, just to see if everything was okay, and immediately turned back around. Dean was sitting on the edge of the bed next to Mikalea and whispering to her in a hoarse tone, and Mikalea looked too still. She was breathing, but barely, and Lucy and the baby were missing.

The floorboards creaked under his feet as he paced, because he feels completely useless. There’s nothing that he can do. He can’t help Mikalea, or Dean, or Lucy. He can’t do anything! Frantic knocking at the door caused him to pause, and he reached back to grab the gun tucked into the back of his pants. He slowly pulled it out as he reached the door, and he only opened it a small crack. Dark blue eyes stared at him, and he opened the door all the way.

“Balthazar?”

“You need to let me in, Sam. Now.” Sam felt his brows drawing together at the angel’s tone and tightened his grip on the butt of his gun.

“How’d you know to come here?” He doesn’t really know who to trust anymore. What if Balthazar wants to hurt Mikalea or the baby?

“Castiel sent me. Are you going to let me in or not?” Sigils are smeared across the back of the door, to keep out both demons and angels, Sam will have to break a sigil to let Balthazar in. The last time he broke a sigil, a demon got into the cabin and kidnapped Mikalea. Tortured her. Can he really take that chance again?

“I don’t…”

“She’s going to die if you don’t let me in!” Balthazar’s eyes look wide and a little panicked. This isn’t like last time. Sam’s promised himself, time and time again over the past few months, that he’ll do whatever it takes to make it up to Dean. Up to Mikalea. Maybe this can be his first step in making things right.

“Hold on.” Sam pulled his knife out and got to work on scraping off some of the blood, and he felt when the sigil was broken. Balthazar rushed past him, and Sam slumped against the doorway. It’s a step.

“What are ya doin’ layin’ around, boy?! Get yer ass in gear!” The door to Bobby’s truck slammed closed as Sam jumped back into a full standing position, and the hunter shouldered past him.

“Bobby?” Is the older hunter really standing here or is he seeing things?

“Where’s Lucy?”

“Bathroom.” Bobby shuffled off, probably to help Lucy with the baby, and Sam gently closed the door. He used the knife he was still holding to cut into his forearm, and he carefully repaired the sigil on the door. When he was done, he used a handkerchief to bandage his arm and sighed. He moved back towards the guest room and paused in the doorway to take in the scene.

“Of course I want to help you,” Balthazar said quietly. Dean slowly looked up, and Sam hated the look in his older brother’s eyes. He looked defeated and tired.

  
  


 

“Don’t help me. Help her.” Dean’s feet shuffled across the floor until he was leaning back against the wall, and he took a long pull off the flask he kept in his jacket. Balthazar sat down on the bed next to Mikalea, and Sam prayed that he’d made it in time.

Because if Mikalea died, Dean was never going to be the same.

* * *

  
  


Lucy looked up when she heard the footsteps, and Sam’s dark hazel eyes met hers. Bobby is with the baby now, because Lucy really needed a breather. She wanted to go back to the guest room and check on Mikalea, but she wasn’t sure if she could handle seeing the blonde unconscious and barely breathing again. She needs a moment to collect herself, then she’ll go check on Mikalea and Dean.

“You did a good job, Lucy,” Sam said quietly. His hand was warm on her shoulder as he gave it a brief squeeze, and she felt herself wanting to smile. She’s really missed the giant oaf.

  
  


“Thanks.” Her voice sounded rough, because it’s been a rough kind of day, and her ribs are throbbing something awful.

“Do you—” Whatever Sam was going to say was cut off as a scream came from the guest room, and Lucy was instantly on her feet. Mikalea definitely sounds alive, but she’s in pain. She could hear Sam stomping along behind her as they hurried, and they both froze in the doorway.

“ _Mikalea?”_


	34. My Own Personal Heaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ***I added a part to the beginning that was missing!****

Lucy gently took the baby into her arms as she wrapped the towel around her and looked at Dean who had slid to the floor near the head of the bed. He had taken Mikalea's limp hand into his and he gently brought it to his mouth.

“Dean, I'm going to clean her up.” She waited for some kind of reply, but all she got was a short huff. That would have to do at the moment. She knew Dean well enough, that when he was in this kind of zone, you didn't mess with him.

Lucy cradled the baby to her chest as she walked across the hall to where the bathroom was located. As she held the infant, she turned on the bath tub and tested the water to make sure it wasn't too warm. She grabbed some wash cloths and sat on the edge of the tub as she placed the baby on her lap. She smiled as she moved the towel from the little girl and stuck the wash cloth under the faucet. She gently ran the cloth over the baby, smiling at the little grunts from the baby. Lucy hadn't been around too many babies, but she did now a little about them. This baby was so very different than the ones she had seen. Not once did the infant cry as the warm cloth moved off all the gunk. Instead, the baby fixed her gaze on Lucy and she had to stop what she was doing as she looked into the dark blue eyes. She was convinced that this baby was studying her.

“You are such a cute little thing. We are going to have to go and get you some proper clothing. Towels are so last year.” Lucy smiled as she stuck the cloth back under the water. Maybe she would actually bring Sam with her. How fun would that be? She loved seeing that Moose of a man squirm.

When the baby was cleaned, Lucy shut off the water and wrapped the baby in a fresh towel and walked back into the room, where she stopped in the threshold. She didn't want to intrude on Dean, but she couldn't leave either. What he was saying to Mikalea was breaking her heart.

 

“I”m so sorry Lea. I messed up. I messed up bad. I was supposed to protect you. Instead, I let my head get in the way and I hurt you in the worst way possible.” Dean let out a sigh and reached up and smoothed a piece of hair from her forehead and gazed at her slack face. “ I guess that's what I do....” He paused and rubbed his hand along his forehead, trying to control the emotion that was welling up inside of him. “I let down the people I love. I let down Sam...I let down Dad...and I let you down..” He turned his head as he heard the floorboards creak and saw Lucy holding the baby.

“Dean, can you take her please? I need some coffee.”

Dean raised up from the floor and slowly sat down on the edge of the bed as Lucy quickly placed the infant in his arms. Before he could protest, the hunter was out of the room. He adjusted the baby into his lap and looked down at the little girl. He took his finger and brushed it against the softness of the cheek and the infant stretched, grunted and opened her eyes.

 

“Hey you. Believe it or not, I'm your dad.” Dean looked into the dark blue eyes of the baby and couldn't help but think that she was studying him. “Not your ideal situation here munchies, but you've got one hell of a family. Might not be a traditional family, but it's made up of a bunch of people who love you and your mom like crazy.” Dean lifted his head as he heard the floorboard creek to see Bobby standing in the doorway. The older hunter had an angry look on his face and Dean quickly stood up from the bed and made his way to the man he thought of as his father. “Before you start yelling, I want you to meet my daughter.” Before Bobby could protest, Dean gently laid the baby into his arms and took a step back. “See? You can't yell at me with a baby in your arms.”

Bobby took a deep breath and held it in for a few second, than looked down at the baby in his arms, feeling the anger dissolve. “We ain't finished.” He gave Dean one last glaring look before he walked the baby into the living room.

* * *

 

It took her a moment to figure out where she was. One minute, she was hearing his voice, the deep huskiness of it as he pleaded for her to hang on and she tried. Oh how she tried. She could feel his arms on her body, slowly shaking her. His touch was gentle, always so gentle. She realized with a pang in her heart, he was the one she wanted to be with. He was the one she wanted to raise her baby with, but she was feeling a pull towards this place and before she could stop herself, she was here.

It took her a while for her eyes to adjust to the sheer brightness of it all and she slowly moved around in a small circle, not believing what she was seeing. She knew this place. It was her old living room. This was her old house, the one they moved to when her mother was first diagnosed with cancer. There was her old piano sitting in front of the huge bay window and a smile touched her lips as she slowly walked to it, her fingers sliding along the glossy black finish. How many hours did her mother sit in front of this and play? Mikalea would lay next to the fireplace and just listen, feeling such peace in her heart. That was the time she was most closest to the angel she called her “Funny Little Angel.” She closed her eyes and tried to hold on to that memory, of when he first came to her, but it was quickly slipping away. With a panic, she opened her eyes and looked around the rest of the living room.

It was modestly furnished, the pieces found over many months and in all the thrift stores they could find, but the one piece that her mother was very proud of, stood in the corner of the room. It was tucked between the patio door and the entertainment centre and she closed her eyes as she heard the familiar tick. Oh how she hated that clock, but now, it brought along a sense of nostalgia so strong, it brought tears to her eyes.

For a minute, she forgot why she was even there, until she smelled the aroma coming from the kitchen and her legs slowly took her to the threshold. where she saw a woman standing at the stove. Her long blonde hair was neatly placed into a bun, a light yellow apron tied around her tiny waist and she was humming a song.

“M..mom?” Mikalea's voice broke as she noticed the woman at the stove turn around, a smile on her face.

“Hey Mikalea, did you have a good day at school?” Her smile was bright and cheery and with a pang in her heart, Mikalea realized this took place just a few months before her mother passed. You would never know Evelyn was as sick as she was. “Sit! I made your favorite!”

Mikalea looked down and noticed she was wearing a yellow summer dress and it seemed to flow around her ankles as she slowly walked to the table and sat down. “Y..yes I did.” She swallowed the huge lump that had collected in her throat. She stared at the table as her mother sat the plate of lasagna in front of her, the aroma swirled around her and she choked back the bitter tears. This wasn't real. None of this was real. Her mother was dead. She buried her ten years ago. What kind of cruel trick was this?

  


“I hope everything is to your liking, Mikalea.”

Mikalea jumped up from the chair, sending it clattering to the floor as she turned around to face the voice. The man had thinning white hair, a blue suit on his body and a sneer on his face. Extending from his back, she could see the wings as they neatly folded behind his back. She turned to see that her mother was still at the stove, her back towards them and seemed to not be moving, as if she was frozen. She turned back the angel who had walked further into the kitchen.

“W..who are you?”

“I am the one who brought you here Mikalea. This is your personal heaven. I tried to recreate what was most cherished to you.” He cocked his head, his evil grin spreading on his face. “What is it with you and that Winchester, longing for your dead mommies.”

“You can go to hell.” Mikalea spit. “I will not do your bidding.”

He moved on her so fast, Mikalea didn't have time to react and she was slammed up against the wall so hard, that it knocked the breath out of her. His face was an inch from hers and she closed her eyes as she felt the anger radiating off this angel.

“You will mind your manners around me Mikalea. You filthy whore. I should kill you right now for the abomination that you are.”

“You can go fuck yourself.” Mikalea felt the anger rising in her, giving her the strength that she needed. She let out a gasp as his hand clasped around her throat, cutting off her precious oxygen. Was it possible to die here?

“You need to learn some manners,” He reached into his suit jacket and pulled out a huge blade that he pressed against her side. She let out a cry as the tip slid just underneath her rib. “One thrust of this blade and I will send you straight to hell. I here there is a special place for whores like you.” With the smile still placed on his face, he slid the blade into her skin and she screamed as the pain burned across her body.

“ Let her go Zachariah.” The deep, husky voice vibrated the kitchen and she felt a warmth spread across her middle. She looked down to see the blood staining the front of her yellow dress. That son of a bitch had stabbed her.

Mikalea sucked in a huge breath of air as the hand slipped from her throat and her attacker turned around to see the new arrival. Her vision was blurry, but she was able to make out the tan trench coat. Her savior. He slid his eyes over to Mikalea and then back to Zachariah.

“Castiel. How fitting you come to see your precious whore die. I've been waiting for this moment.”

“So have I.” He glared at Zachariah as he turned his head to the wall where a sigil had been etched in blood. It was then that Mikalea noticed his hand was cut and bleeding.

“NO!!!” Zachariah screamed as Castiel slapped his hand to the wall and in a bright flash of light and a scream, the angel disappeared.

  


 

With him no longer holding her against the wall, Mikalea felt her knees buckle and found her self slipping to the floor, but Castiel slid his arm around her waist and gently slid to the floor with her. She was sobbing as he took his hand and smoothed her hair back, examining her. He looked down to see the red stain that was spreading along her middle and dripping onto the floor.

“Are you OK Mikalea?”

“I..I think so.”

“We need to leave before....”

A loud static roar exploded in the kitchen and Mikalea clasped her hands over her ears as it intensified. She felt Castiel lift her up off the floor and his mouth was next to her ear. “We have to leave Mikalea. Michael is coming.”

Mikalea knew it before Castiel even said something, she could feel the arch angel and he was pissed. He had been betrayed by Castiel and he was coming to slay the angel, along with Mikalea. She had never been more scared in her life then she had been at that moment.

She felt Castiel slid his arm around her waist and she heard his voice in her head. _Do you trust me Mikalea?_ More than her life. She felt him lift off the floor and she buried her face in his chest, feeling the muscles as his wings flexed around them, lifting them higher and higher.

She felt the angel blade being passed into her hand and then a painful tug along her middle and she felt herself being torn away from Castiel. She screamed out his name as her hands frantically searched for his, her fingertips just brushing his and she felt her self falling, falling, until she landed painfully onto the bed.

 

She let out a gasp as she sat up in bed, a scream on her lips. “Castiel! NO! Cas!!!!” She sprung up from the bed, her hand gripping the angel blade tightly as she swayed onto her feet. Her side was burning and she looked down to see the blood spreading and dripping onto the hard wood floor. Her knees began to buckle and with a clatter, the blade fell to the floor as it rushed up to greet her.

 

 


End file.
